Brothers Lament
by t5in
Summary: The Summer Solstice is beginning, Nightmare Moons return is nigh, Princess Celestia has confidence in her student to find the Elements of Harmony but in fear of her failure she brings back a hero from the old times the only problem is, this hero was originally put to sleep in preparation for a different threat that nopony knows when that threat will return.
1. Prologue: Secrets and Lies

Prologue: Secrets and lies.

Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created an era of peace throughout the land.

The eldest, Celestia raised the sun at dawn, and the younger, Luna rose the moon at dusk, thus the balance of night and day was kept.

But as time went on the younger sister became resentful for the love that the ponies showed Celestia by playing and enjoying the day but shunning her moon.

One fateful night, Luna refused to lower the moon and make way for the dawn, talks of reason and peace proved useless, as the darkness in Luna's heart brought forth Nightmare moon.

This history, is well known but what many ponies today do not know, is that a civil war erupted shortly after Nightmare Moons rise, Ponies fought ponies in a war between the Solar Empire and the Lunar Republic.

Instead of instruments of peace being created, instruments of war were brought into being, dreadnoughts of great mechanical ingenuity known simply as Air Ships were used to try and dominate the air while on the ground, cannons of devastating power were utilised, causing many casualties on both sides.

Magic became a weapon to look for easier ways to defeat the enemy rather than a tool to bring forth peace.

In this war, two unicorn brothers stood out among the Solar Empires ranks, Warsong and Bladesinger, they fought with honour and skill for the glory of the Solar Empire and in their deeds they were given gifts of power by the goddess herself to serve their Princess Celestia, making them grow in both height and power as well as giving them long life. They were hailed as heroes on the battlefield, but in his pursuit for power, one brother fell from the light.

Bladesinger, in a constant hunger for power delved in magic deemed too dark and evil for the eyes of mere mortals, and in his hunger, he was corrupted by dark promises made by Nightmare Moon and turned from the Solar Empire

To gain an upper hoof on the battlefield between these two titans, Celestia created an enchanted blade for Warsong, a blade forged from a small meteor that passed through a solar flare and was brought down to Equestria by the sun Princess' magic, foreseeing this however, her sister did the same for Bladesinger, bringing a meteor down from the sky and forging it into a sword to counter the enchanted blade Warsong wielded.

The wielding of these legendary blades only made the brothers battles more fierce and dangerous and as the war was nearing the end, after fourteen years since it began, Princess Celestia was forced to use the elements of harmony to banish her sister, but for the elements to be properly used, Bladesinger was to be defeated.

Warsong pored over many ancient scripts of magic, searching for a spell to help him defeat his brother, it wasn't until Starswirl the bearded turned to assist him in giving him a spell he had created that would banish his brother to another dimension.

A final duel between the brothers took place on top of the ruins of old Canterlot, a duel that would have ended with Warsongs death, had he not used the spell given to him by Starswirl, after the spell was cast, the Elements of Harmony were activated against Nightmare Moon, banishing her to the moon, in the aftermath of the event rose the Everfree forest around old Canterlot.

When the war ended, Warsong knew that his brother would return some day and he needed to be at the peak of his powers to face him and finish him off, despite the protests of Celestia, Warsong petrified himself into an enchanted statue, and placed in the Royal Canterlot gardens where his statue came to be known as 'Duty' and the machinations made for war, were dismantled or were given more peace time uses.

Our story begins on the solstice of the summer sun celebration as a prophecy is about to come true.


	2. Chapter 1: The longest day of the thousa

Chapter 1: The longest day of the thousandth year

The gentle light from the sun played over the Canterlot gardens, a group of unicorn college students walked with their lecturer through the gardens stopping to answer questions and learn about the purpose of several different statues (leaving out the statue known as 'chaos' of course) Making a stop next to a statue of an elderly looking unicorn, with a long bear and wearing a pointy hat with an engraved star pattern across it.

"Now which one of you can tell me about this stallion?"  
Asked the lecturer as she looked over the many hooves rising to answer her question  
"Yes, Moonstar what can you tell me?"

"That is Starswirl the bearded, known as one of the most powerful unicorns, a creator of many spells and magical inventions, even having a hoof in the creation of the Airships, particularly in a power source for the engines and the design of said engines."  
The unicorn mare answered.

"Excellent, in fact it is said he is the proprietor of many advanced spells and that he even once had a hoof in the defeat of an ancient evil."  
The lecturer answered before a unicorn stallion got her attention.

"What about that statue?"  
he asked as he pointed a hoof towards a lone statue some distance off from the Starswirl statue, it depicted a tall unicorn stallion, clad from head to hoof in plate armour with sharp eyes glaring out of the view slits in the helmet and in a heroic stance, near his hind legs a stone sabre was sheathed, a single word was etched on a golden plaque at the base of the statue 'Duty'

"I'm afraid I do not know about that one, perhaps it was made by an artist many years ago to symbolise a sense of duty, perhaps it was made in the likeliness of a pony who was important at one stage, he must have been as tall as Princess Celestia!"  
The lecturer exclaimed before she moved the tour along moving to other statues.

What they failed to notice was a white alicorn, gently walking some distance behind them; she made her way towards the Duty statue, her sunburst cutie mark plainly seen in the sunlight, her mane flowing in an ethereal wind with different colours her man the colour of a rainbow.

She seemed troubled and almost reluctant as if she was going to make a hard decision, running a hoof over the chest of the stallion statue gently.

Celestia's eyes which were regal and calm seemed to tear up and become tender as she looked the statue over, fond memories of the stallion flooding back to her.

She had sent her student out to Ponyville in preparation for her sister's return, but if her student was to fail with the elements of harmony, she would have to step in herself and she knew she would need the stallion's help to defeat her sister once more.

She regained her composure and took a few steps back, golden magic enveloping her horn as it transferred over to the statue, cracks beginning to form as the stone being shook, light shining through the cracks before a loud electrical discharge exploded from the statue, dust covering the area, making it hard to see.

Suddenly the dust swirled and dissipated as the armoured unicorn stood before the Princess, his armour shone a light purple almost a violet in the sunlight, grey eyes glowing through the eye slits, the royal Canterlot voice booming from within the metal dreadnought.

"WHO HATH AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER? WHO CALLS UPON WARSONG?"

The white Alicorn smiled and rolled her eyes before looking directly at the unicorn warrior.

"Enough of the acting Warsong you and I need to talk, but not here, come with me."  
She said before she turned, heading towards the exit of the gardens.

Warsong followed closely behind her just as the Unicorns from previously galloped to the source of all the commotion.

"Oh Princess Celestia, we heard loud noises."  
Said the lecturer mare as herself and her students bowed before the Princess.

"It is nothing to worry about."  
Replied the Princess with a friendly smile as she left.

The unicorn students lifted their heads slightly to look up at the tall unicorn as he walked by, his sharp grey eyes staring down at them sending shivers down their spines, they noticed the statue suddenly missing causing many to glance back at the leaving unicorn.

Celestia took Warsong up towards the Royal Canterlot library explaining to him in a broad perspective on the events that took place after his petrification.

"I awoke you because my sister is returning, I have my faithful student Twilight Sparkle heading to a town known as Ponyville as we speak to 'overlook' the preparations for the summer sun celebration, but in truth she'll be gathering to her the ponies that exhibit the elements of harmony. I have faith that she will defeat my sister with the elements…But should she fail…"  
Celestia explained, trailing off near the end.

"Ye will need me to assist in thy battle; verily I may ask my lady, why are we going to thy library?"  
He asked, his voice sounding metallic through the helmet, the armour clinking and clacking as he moved, drawing the eye of every royal guard and servant as they walked by.

"So that you may read and catch up on your history and perhaps learn to speak the modern tongue rather than the ancient dialect, you have been asleep for a thousand years after all."  
She replied as Warsong stopped in his steps.

"A thousand years? By the Goddess…"  
He whispered as they walked into the Royal library many books lined the shelves as he looked at some of the titles, red magic surrounding a few history books which floated out and were placed on the table, some more books were surrounded in golden magic.

"Here are some I recommend as well, please be prepared for when night fall comes…"  
Spoke the Princess of the sun.

Warsong nodded to her, his horn glowing red once more as the armour shone and receded over his body to form into four golden bands with green jewels adorning them clipped onto his legs, revealing himself for the first time in a thousand years.

He had a handsome face with grey eyes and a white mane that flowed down his neck, his tail was the same colour as his mane while his coat was in stark contrast to the rest of his body being the colour of a deep red, the cutie mark on his flank seemed to be that of an ancient symbol in the shape of a shield.

Celestia looked the ancient warrior over and a smile came to her muzzle.

"You look as handsome as ever Warsong…."  
she spoke, her eyes running over his cutie mark before she turned to leave.

"Come to my private chambers at night-fall, we'll stand ready to step in if we are needed."

And with that she left Warsong to study.


	3. Chapter 2: The stars will aid in her esc

Chapter 2: The stars will aid in her escape

Time was nearing for the return of the night Princess, Celestia stood on the balcony of her private chambers overlooking Canterlot, her gaze focussing on the small gathering of lights in distance below the city on the mountainside that was Ponyville, the sun having set some time before while the moon rose above the horizon the image of a mare shown on the surface of the moon.

"I remember a time when there wasn't an image of Luna on the moon."

Came a stern voice behind her, she turned to see Warsong standing there with his armour still in the form of the golden bands and his sabre sheathed at his waist.

"The guards gave me some trouble getting into your room, doing that thing with their wings, I put them both to sleep, do not worry they will wake up in time."

Celestia shook her head with a smile. "You were always the only one who could sneak up on me, come join me on the balcony."

The red stallion stepped onto the balcony next to the Princess, his eyes staring at the moon, the alicorn Princess glancing over to him.

"I see you've learned the modern dialect."

The stallion looked towards her with a weak smile and a shrug "I was always a fast learner…" His smile slowly disappeared to be replaced by a stern look. "What happened to the world Celestia? Honestly...Things are just too quiet now; I never would have fit in with civilian life."

"You were twenty when the war started and thirty four when it ended Warsong. I think it's safe to say you spent one third of your life fighting, maybe it's time you slowed down, I made you the offer Warsong…But you never took it."  
The Princess replied, looking down at the ground beneath them, her eyes half closed.

"You know I couldn't take that offer, I was forged in the fires of battle, just like this blade was forged by fire." He replied drawing the sabre with his magic, holding it up against the moon, looking over the ancient symbols of old unicorn magic adorning it's surface.  
"I can't, especially not now…Let us forget this subject and move on."

"I agree."  
Replied Celestia as both of the ancient ponies gazed at the moon as suddenly the four stars surrounding the moon moved in towards the natural satellite twinkling out of existence along with the image of the mare.

"It has begun…"  
Spoke Celestia as she turned from the balcony, walking inside a crystal orb hovering before her, glowing golden with her magic as it began to show the situation down in Ponyville, Warsong following after her as he sat on his haunches across from her.

The orb showed the natives of Ponyville seeming distressed as she was not present when they opened the curtains.  
"Oh dear I had forgotten I was supposed to attend."  
Spoke the Princess as she smiled in embarrassment just as a blue mist began to form on the balcony before it formed into the being known as Nightmare Moon.  
"She hasn't changed a day since you sent her to the moon."  
Commented Warsong as his eyes narrowed at the image of Nightmare Moon as she made her proclamation to create an everlasting night.

"I'm going down there!"  
Exclaimed Warsong as his magic began to charge into his horn, anger taking him over  
"No! Stay your hoof Arthur Warsong Rhythm!"  
Replied Celestia taking on a stern expression, her eyes hard and cold, every bit the ruler of equestria, she soon visibly calmed and looked into the orb once more  
"I apologise for my tone, but you must let my student handle this."

"It's been a long time since anyone used my full name, a very long time, you must have a lot of faith in this Twilight Sparkle."  
Replied the crimson unicorn

"I…Have lost some of the attributes of the Elements of Harmony, mainly the one of Honesty, I couldn't let the knowledge of the war spoil the innocence of my little ponies, this is why I'm passing them on to my student and the chosen ones for the five other elements"  
she explained as they both settled down once more.

Seeing the Elements of Harmony take effect once more and defeat Nightmare Moon, Celestia left to go to her little ponies, Warsong stood on the balcony, watching the sun rise once more at Celestia's command, his gaze in the direction of old Canterlot as his thoughts going back to his battle with his brother on the peak of old Canterlot.

He left the solar Princess' room after hearing of the two alicorns return to take breakfast not having eaten in a thousand years.  
Apologising to the guards he put to sleep, he made his way to the royal dining room where Celestia now sat drinking tea as her younger sister sat across from her on the other side of the room, when he entered and saw Luna he visibly stiffened, having only known the Princess as his enemy, finding it hard now to see her as a friend, of course that was only half the reason he stiffened at the sight of her, the other half was because she was pigging out at the breakfast that was laid out for her

"You're probably as hungry as I am…" Warsong spoke out gaining the attention of the two immortals, causing a shock of fear from Luna as she got up from her chair taking a defensive stance her magic lighting up on her horn

"Peace Princess, I am friend, not foe, despite our deeds in the war, will you accept my friendship?"  
He said offering her his hoof the newly restored Princess accepting it before speaking up

"We are….Sorry about all that happened, the war crimes we committed…Please forgive us"  
the stallion nodded and smiled  
"This food looks good; I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon's fill."

Celestia smiled as she lowered her tea cup "Please, eat up I'm sorry that you couldn't get something to eat after I released you Warsong."

He shook his head as he took a seat in the middle of the table "It's fine your highness please don't apologise" he replied before he himself began to eat, after some time had passed he swallowed and decided to speak up  
"I guess I wasn't needed after all…Though…I can't return to stone anymore…It was a one way ticket."

The sisters remained silent for some time, Luna had stopped eating and Celestia gazed at the table but Warsong quickly reassured them  
"It's alright though, if I can gauge the potency of the spell I used correctly my brother should be returning soon, though I do not know when exactly…I believe it's time that like you Princess Celestia, I take on a student of my own…Preferably one of my descendants."

"I can help you out there, I have been keeping tabs on the Rhythm family, though…The only descendants you have are from your brothers side of the family"  
replied Celestia gravely, Warsong looked towards Luna

"Is this true?" he asked as the night Princess nodded

"He took on a lover during the war; he must have lain with her before he fought you"

Warsong slowly nodded "What is the latest descendants name and where can I find them?"

"You can find him in Ponyville and his name…Is Bass Rhythm"


	4. Chapter 3: Rising to the street

Chapter 3: Rising to the street

Two days had passed since the return of Luna, daily routines taking effect once more after the events of the summer sun celebration.

The sound of a radio turning on broke the silence in the bedroom of a cottage within the town of Ponyville the sound of the announcer loud inside the room.

"Good morning Ponyville! You're waking up with your morning DJ Clear Signal here on P.V.R"

Spoke the announcer as multiple play-overs were played in the radio with several random sounds.  
"Ponyville Radio, your home radio, where not much happens anyway, and we don't care."

After this a song began to play as a stallions tired groan was heard beneath the bed sheets of the messy room, clearly though this wasn't his room for several mare dresses dotted the room and it plainly seemed that a mare lived in this cottage, the sheets stirred as the song began its opening lyrics.

_Early in the morning_

_Rising to the street_

_Light me up that cigarette_

_And I'll strap shoes on my hooves_

The owner of the tired groans sat up to reveal a blue unicorn stallion with blonde messy hair; his light green eyes were bloodshot and tired.

He reached a hoof over to the bed-side table picking up a glass bottle of liquor pressing it to his lips to find out it was empty; he dropped it to the floor out of frustration.

He sat up from the bed as quiet sounds of a mare at sleep came from the spot where he was sleeping not even moments ago, rubbing his eyes he picked up a set of black spectacles from the bedside table, unfolding them and placing them over his eyes.

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

Cursing quietly under his breath he slowly tried to sneak out of the room before the earth mare suddenly sat up in her bed "Bass?"  
she asked loudly just as the unicorn quickly left galloping down the stairs and through the kitchen where two of her roommates sat at breakfast

"Bye filly's!" he called as he ran outside ignoring their calls of surprise and anger as he ran in the quiet streets, at this time of the morning the shop owners were beginning to open their stores and set up their stands for the day ahead, when he knew they didn't chase after him he slowed to a trot, he knew they'd want him to eat breakfast but he just wasn't the kind of stallion to eat breakfast with a filly he met last night and her roommates on top of that.

As the sun rose higher into the sky he removed a small cylinder from behind his ear with his light green magic, placing the cylinder between his lips before a small fire spell lit the end of it, smoke rising up as he sucked it into his lungs and blew it out calling to a motherly looking mare opening her bakery

"Morning Mrs Cake! How are the cupcakes today?"

"Oh they're especially good today, Pinkie is using her special recipe again." replied the smiling mare

"Sounds good I'll have to think about dropping in today."

"Why not come in now? They just got out of the oven."

"I have an album to finish at home! Save me some for lunch!" The two ponies were calling to each other but stopped when a window flew open, a teal mare with aquamarine hair and a harp as a cutie mark yelled out towards them

"Quiet down there! I'm trying to sleep with my Bon Bon!" she yelled down at them, Bass Rhythm ignored her of course and instead continued on his path home.

When he reached his home, he stepped inside to be greeted by the mess that was his and his alone, moving through the mess he made his way into his recording studio, given to him by the record company the door had a sticker designed from his cutie mark adorning it's surface, the trifecta of musical symbols, each one representing an aspect of his skills.

One represented his ability to sing, another represented his ability to create music and the last, his ability to play instruments.

However he could only ever play one instrument, the memory of how to play the previous instrument would be pushed out of his head when he learned a new instrument.

Stepping into the recording studio, his magic picked up a pair of head phones and half placed them over his ears the other one placed just behind his ear as he resumed his previous session, the sound of heavy techno music welcoming him as the beats of bass shook the speakers, causing them to vibrate, the room was sound proof so that it wouldn't be an inconvenience to other ponies but the acoustics within the room just wasn't what he was looking for in this song, so he stopped the recording as he paced back and forth, thinking.

He was so terribly focussed on his thoughts that he didn't hear a knock at his door, moving out of the recording studio he made his way to the front door, the song playing in his mind, when he opened the front door he was greeted by a muscular crimson stallion with white hair and grey eyes and a cutie mark he had never seen before, he was about the same height as he was and had four golden bands around his hooves.

His ears perking to the sound of outside however dawned something on him, the acoustics for his new song would be perfect outdoors, he banished this thought however when the stallion peered at him curiously

"Can I help you?"  
he asked as he looked the stallion over, this being looked strange even though he was a normal sized pony, he held a sense of ancient pride. and his eyes looked like it held experience of things that would have sent any other pony today into insanity

"Yes you can Bass Rhythm. You and I need to speak, my name is Warsong, I'm your one thousand and thirty four year old uncle."


	5. Chapter 4: Red Letter Day

Chapter 4: Red Letter Day

An hour had passed since Warsongs arrival, coffee had been made for them both and they sat idly at the kitchen table, a half full bottle of liquor next to Bass Rhythms cup.  
After taking a sip from his obviously alcoholic coffee he decided to speak up "Let me get this straight then 'Uncle' this big war happened and it was never recorded in the history books? On top of that my great times ten grandfather, was banished to a different dimension by you, and he'll return some day and try to take over equestria?"

Warsong frowned and sat forwards with his elbows resting on the table "In a short amount of words, yes."  
Bass leaned forwards slightly "The airships as well? What was it you also said about the rainbow factory?"  
"The airships yes, I captained one once back in the day and the rainbow factory I shouldn't have told you about that. I won't repeat myself on that matter, Celestia assures me they are made differently today but I am not to say." Warsong's eyes darkened slightly but he remained impassive.  
Taking another sip from his coffee Bass frowned at his great uncle "I see, and you wish to take me on as your student?"

"Again, yes…Will you become my student and learn the ancient arts of magic and combat?"  
he asked the young stallion who simply shook his head  
"I can't…Something like this is beyond me, I'm no hero and I'm no soldier. I am a DJ, I make music, your name is Warsong, I'm Bass Rhythm, you see the difference here?"

Warsong sighed and sat forwards in his chair "Yes, but look at my cutie mark, it's the symbol of both war and music, hence my name. But you understand it may not be in your cutie mark, but it's in your blood, that's something more deeper than a mark on your flank. Have you ever felt…A sort of twitch in your muscles when you see a fight or acts of violence?"  
Bass' eyes widened slowly, before he stood and pointed his hoof towards the door "I need you to leave, please."

Warsong rose from his chair silently and nodded "I'll be waiting in the park when you are ready" with that he left without another word leaving the blue stallion alone, removing his spectacles he began to rub a hoof to his forehead, running it over the horn.  
"Now the hangover starts to kick in."  
he got up from the table and made his way into his bathroom to remove painkillers from his medicine cabinet, popping them in his mouth and drinking it down with some tap water.

His legs became weak as he stumbled down inside the bathroom and sat up against the wall, his green eyes reeling inside of his head, everything becoming blurry to him.  
"He's right you know, it's in your blood."  
Spoke a voice inside of him, his conscience nagging at him while he got up from the floor shaking his head.  
"You'll always be low in your parent's eyes, they forced you to find your cutie mark, and  
when you finally did. You were still rejected, this is your chance to prove them wrong, that you're not useless."  
Bass walked unsteadily downstairs and rubbed his head looking outside his window.

Warsong sat on the bench in the Ponyville park, watching a butter coloured Pegasus mare guiding a mother duck and her ducklings to the pond, he frowned watching this take place, his thoughts dwelling on his past as he looked over the land around him, certain marks becoming familiar to him.  
"A battle was fought here…I can't believe how much it's changed…"  
He muttered to himself as he looked in the direction of the Everfree forest in the long distance, in his memory a large castle once stood there instead of a forest.

"Hey…" spoke up a voice in front of him as he snapped out of his lapse to look upon Bass Rhythm standing in front of him "I'll become your student…But I need to finish the album I started." Warsong nodded and sat forwards "As you wish, today is your red letter day, come tomorrow, you and I will train."  
The blue unicorn held up a hoof "That is all good and well, but I need your help in finishing my album. The acoustics for the rest of my album would be perfect if they were recorded outside, it's not a big deal for me to record it, it is only….I can't carry the gear, my magic isn't strong enough…"

Warsong nodded slowly and got off the bench as he made his way back towards Bass' home along with the owner himself "This will be a good time right now to do some exercise then, your training will not only consist of magic. But it will also constitute physical, mental and emotional exercise. You will be stronger, faster, and smarter, even more in control with yourself than you probably have ever felt in your life time. You will study the arts of magic and the history of great ponies of the past and learn the lessons they have to teach. In time, you will become a powerful unicorn."

When they had arrived back to Bass Rhythms home, his angered groan echoed out as he was carrying a loud speaker on his back out the front door while the second hovered behind him with his magic. Warsong sat outside wearing Bass' spectacles over his eyes "Put your horn into it." He called out as he was reading one of the magazines he found in his great nephews home. The blue unicorn struggled, his knees wobbling "I could've done this without becoming your student!"  
he said in frustration.

"No you couldn't, I cast a lighter load spell on those black boxes. I can't believe now that they have these kinds of things, I mean we had brothels for this and on top of that what is the thing with socks on mares? I wore socks; I wore socks to keep my hooves warm."  
Said the ancient warrior as he tossed the magazine back inside Bass Rhythm made his way down the street while Warsong walked next to him "I think we still do, they're only in Las Pegasus though and the socks thing is a fetish nowadays."

The black spectacles floated onto Bass' face with a red glow as Warsong trotted past "Is that so? I'll need to look into it, the socks thing not Las Pegasus." After much cursing and hauling, Bass finally made it to a good enough spot, a small plain on the outskirts of Ponyville a good enough out of the way place to finish the last few songs, after a crash course in setting up the equipment Warsong and Bass had finished setting up the sound equipment

Bass Rhythm finished plugging in the speakers before turning to Warsong "Alright what's the time?" Warsong replied by looking up at the position of the sun "By Celestia's sun I'd say it's almost midday" Bass nodded and cracked his neck as green magic surrounded the dials on the turn table and they moved and changed to fit his previous settings before a record floated up and was placed on the table, the needle gently placing onto it "Alright just stand back and watch me work"  
(Only if you wish to) watch?v=yf_YWiqqv34

He started the music and rose the volume as the recording began once more, after almost a minute into the song the speakers burst forth with sound, the grass lying flat as the sound waves shot over it the speakers themselves vibrating as the techno music played, he looked towards Warsong to spot him holding his ears, his eyes shut tight.  
"What's the matter?" He yelled out over the music.

The crimson stallion looked towards Bass "What is this sorcery? It feels like the drums of war on my brain!"  
Bass laughed, though it was drowned out as he raised the volume sparks of red electricity moving over the speakers as if there was a hidden energy within. "It's Wubstep! These are my old bass cannon speakers; I have a much better one back home in the basement. I still need to fix it!"


	6. Chapter 5: Combat Magic 101

Chapter 5: Combat Magic 101

The next day a tired looking Bass Rhythm was walking down the path with Warsong towards the Everfree forest, Bass Rhythm being too tired to even notice what was going on didn't notice the darkened forest looming ahead of them, looking down at his fore hooves focussing on moving one in front of the other, blood shot eyes hidden behind his black spectacles and Celestia's sun barely above the horizon.

Warsong sighed and looked behind him lashing his tail a bit in annoyance "You shouldn't have gone to that 'party' you so call it, I told you to get rest."  
Bass Rhythm just grumbled under his breath, his head held low and his main hanging over his eyes "Sorry 'mom' "

As the darkness of the Everfree forest engulfed them Bass slowly rose his head yawning loudly "Did Celestia lower her sun?"  
Warsong just smiled as he forged on ahead, looking around him, sensing the presences of the creatures around them, almost daring them to attack him, a wry smile coming to his muzzle "No boy…We're in the Everfree forest" Bass' eyes shot open as he seemed to visibly tremble "The E-e-everfree forest!?"

The crimson stallion looked back at him with a frown "Get yourself together boy, this is where you will train, I've already created a clearing and set up training equipment. I had a little conversation with a rhyming Zebra though; we came to an agreement over the terms of which our training will be held. No explosions, no destruction of the environment, logical things in my opinion"

After some more time walking along the path within the Everfree forest they stepped into a clearing, the trees that were here seemed to be ripped out like weeds and were turned into training equipment for the ground seemed freshly buried and the grass in patches  
Warsong stopped in the centre of the clearing before turning to look directly at his student "It's not pretty but it'll do the job, ok front and centre."

The blue unicorn complied and yawned loudly again for his trouble before his teacher spoke again "Combat Magic 101, first things first, what you will be learning and what you will be doing"  
Warsong began to pace back and forth finding that it helps him think "You will learn the ancient art of combat, from what I see now it isn't practiced that much anymore, all the more reason for me to teach it. Combat magic isn't all about killing, it's about stopping the enemy from killing you, in its own right it's self-defence but it's a bit more…Violent, yes you will disable the enemy but you'll be disabling them to the point they will never think of hurting you again."

Warsong continued his explanation on the values and objectives of the ancient art before he continued on the exercise that his student will take part in.  
"You will exercise physically, mentally and emotionally, Magic draws from both mental and physical energy. You get tired the more magic you use, you get headaches when you use big spells, if you are not cool, calm and collected your spell could backfire."

Warsong walked among the tree stumps, ripped from the earth, the thick wooden logs that belonged to those stumps and the boulders that dotted the area "So to fulfil these requirements you will be lifting boulders and tree trunks with your magic. You will be exercising your muscles, to keep you emotionally under control I will be putting you under pressure as you perform tasks for me. But this is not all you will learn, you will study history, math, science, a powerful unicorn is a smart unicorn, I hope that I am not losing you"

A snore was all that answered him as he turned to see Bass asleep where he stood, anger boiled up inside of the ancient warrior as his transformation spell removed itself and he grew to his full height yelling with the Royal Canterlot voice  
"WAKE UP YOU SLOTH!"

The force of his voice sent Bass Rhythm flying into a nearby tree he was already awake as soon as Warsong spoke, his vision blurred as he looked up towards his great uncle  
"Your…taller." He mumbled as he was lifted by a red glow and was brought back before the ancient warrior  
"This is a my true form, the smaller version of myself you saw before was merely a transformation spell. This is the effect of the goddess' blessing I received over a thousand years ago."

Warsong turned from him and stood before a tree trunk he had buried in the ground "Now, show me what power you have, shoot the trunk with a beam of your magic."

With this Warsong stood out of the way as Bass Rhythm stood before the trunk, his face showing visible signs of struggle as green magic charged over his horn, a white point appearing on the point of his horn as it grew in size just before it fired a green beam of energy shot at the trunk when the light cleared a scorched mark was the only evidence of a beam having been fired at it, Bass Rhythm was rubbing his sore forehead as Warsong nodded  
"Good for a first timer, but it has plenty of room for improvement"

Bass had a look of frustration when he looked at the taller unicorn "Like you can do better"

The only reply he got from Warsong was a silent stare to which the blue stallion lowered his gaze before the ancient warrior pushed him aside, his own horn fired a beam in quick succession, the red energy cutting through the tree trunk and destroying the boulder behind it "You were saying?"


	7. Chapter 6: Ponyville Shenanigans

Chapter 6: Ponyville Shenanigans

One month had passed since the start of Warsong's training, night had fallen after another hard day of training, the door to Bass' home slammed open as the home's owner trotted in tiredly cracking his neck, the past month has been hard for him his muscles clearly having grown giving a bulkier look.  
His teacher followed after, having changed himself back to his smaller version, he trotted into the kitchen, the house having been cleaned and made neat, clearly the crimson stallions doing in forcing his student to clean "You know what to do, go cook and study"

Even when they weren't on the training field, Warsong had Bass Rhythm training, having him read history books and other books of education while cooking, or doing other tasks, while under pressure by his teacher asking him questions on books he studied the night before.  
"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" asked the blue stallion as he went about preparing dinner with his magic moving several objects in the room at once, a book opening and floating over to him as he began to read, removing his spectacles from his eyes to see better

Warsong sat at the table keeping his hooves clear as place mats and utensils moved onto the table covered in the glow of green magic "It teaches you how to multi-task and think while doing it. One day you will know what I mean and this training will have paid off. Now quickly tell me who the king of the unicorns was during the discovery of Equestria?"  
"Shadowfax, he was the father of Princess Platinum and lord of the unicorns. He was the original commander of the sun and moon before he passed them on to Celestia and Luna." replied the student; preparing the food almost blindly as his attention was on the book, the kitchen a bustle of movement

"Good, who was the ranger king of the earth ponies before they had a chancellor?" at this Bass Rhythm replied the name and while dinner was being cooked questions and distractions were shot at him and he kept his cool and didn't hesitate with answers as dinner finished and was served Warsong changed the subject  
"You and I must also speak, I want you to know this before we carry it out. Right now the events happening in Ponyville are cutting into our training time and I believe we need to relocate to Canterlot"

Bass Rhythm stopped what he was doing, a fork with hay spaghetti halfway to his mouth before he gently lowered it, his face and body language seeming to become more aggressive  
"But why? I like it here and I prefer to live here thank you"

"Yes we won't sell your home, but it is getting distracting with all these shenanigans. I mean there was all that hubabaloo over some tickets to the grand galloping gala. The shenanigans over the poisoned muffins and that bunny stampede which I've never seen the likes of in my life time. There was that incident with the gryphon girl, and that thing with the traveling unicorn the great and powerful...Tracy was her name? This of whom takes the cake in my books as the weakest unicorn I have ever seen, Shadowfax, Starswirl and Starlight the grey would be disappointed. On top of that, there was the attack by the Ursa minor which would have forced me to step in had it not been for Celestia's student. Believe me I would have killed that minor and the major" He replied pointing his hoof at him taking notice of his great nephew's anger on the subject

He retracted his hoof and frowned "In any case why do you feel so strongly over moving to Canterlot?"  
At this Bass lowered his gaze  
"My parents and sister are living there, let's just say I'm not on good terms with my parents, and my sister is often too busy to spend a lot of time with me."

Warsong leaned forwards resting his hooves underneath his chin "You never told me you were born and raised in Canterlot, or about your family for that matter…What do your parents and sister do?"  
Bass Rhythm began eating again, his aggressive nature becoming calmer "My mom and sister are pegasi and my dad a unicorn, obviously I got my times ten great grandfather's genes from him. My dad plays in the Canterlot symphony orchestra, my mom is a model and my sister is an opera singer"

Warsong nodded as he was deep in thought "Well then you don't need to worry, we'll be staying at the Canterlot palace." Bass Rhythms eyes widened and his jaw dropped  
"What? Just like that? What about my job? I work for Filthy Rich records my boss won't just let me move around for nothing, on top of that what about my gigs?"  
he asked looking at his teacher who simply nodded  
"I have already dealt with that myself, I talked to Filthy Rich and we came to an agreement. All your gigs and work will be moved to Canterlot with you, any of your more recent gigs will have a local DJ mare take over. She'll play your songs along with hers." When he saw a look of recognition pass over Bass' eyes he inquired if he knew the mare

"Yeah…I know her from collage and we hang out sometimes. Vinyl Scratch is her name, we recently just caught up after last year's Christmas party when my dad introduced me to Octavia, her roommate. If anything giving her these gigs will be a generous favour." He said nodding in agreement  
"Go pack your things we leave tomorrow morning, get some rest while you're at it, you've worked hard this past month. I've seen many mares turning their gaze's in your direction, if the Canterlot mares are anything like they were a thousand years ago, you'll be hunted down in the streets." Warsong said with a wink and smile.


	8. Chapter 7: Blitzkrieg

Chapter 7: Blitzkrieg

The loud sound of a train whistle broke the peace of the early dawn the conductor yelling his signature 'All aboard!' as the passengers were getting onto the train itself, though this early in the morning and in Ponyville there were only a total of ten passengers, mostly business mares and stallions or tourists going home to Canterlot and other cities beyond, among those ten passengers however were the crimson and cerulean stallions saddle bags over their backs, Bass' spectacles over his eyes to block out the raising dawn, smoke trailing up from the cigarette between his lips, the small cylinder was bathed in green magic as it was removed for a puff of smoke to blown out before it was stomped out on the platform before both stepped onto the train, the thirty four year old stallion Warsong remained silent and composed, as was his normal demeanour, the loud click of the brakes disengaging broke through the sound of the steam engine as the train began to move, the ancient warrior and his student taking their seats in the same carriage as the eight other ponies.

Bass Rhythm glanced at a young mare who was looking him over, he smiled at her before he looked out at the window as the train began its trek to Canterlot, plains and wilderness passing before the stallions lime coloured eyes "You know…I almost regret going back to Canterlot, but it's just a little late now…I'm going to miss Ponyville"

Warsong remained silent, for some time, reading a newspaper he bought before boarding the train, holding it in his hooves, his grey eyes looking up at his nephew "You'll see home again, in time...When we arrive at Canterlot we should go see if we can't get you some formal wear for when you meet the princess'. Don't want to give a bad first impression"

Bass Rhythm nodded but didn't look at his uncle, too deep in his thoughts as he looked up to see the moon still in the sky as the sun was rising for the dawn, he frowned getting his teachers attention "Hey they moon is still in the sky" he said pointing at the white orb

Warsong didn't react too much simply answering "It must be getting close to a new moon…It's the lunar cycle don't worry, Celestia and Luna are powerful but even they must bend to the rules of physics sometimes. It was the same for Shadowfax when he commanded the sky's, I mean…Celestia's daughter could command the weather with just her voice."

Warsong seemed to almost trail off near the end of his sentence as Bass Rhythm stared at him wide eyed "Celestia had a kid? Did you meet her?"

The older stallions frowned at the younger "No I was petrified before that, how do you think Prince Blue blood or Princess Cadenza came into being? They are from her husband's side of the family, she took a consort after the war, I was there though where she had to pick between two stallions, both strong, capable consorts but…I wasn't there to see her final choice"

Deciding to change the subject Warsong spoke up "May I ask why you have problems with your parents? I mean I was on good terms with my mother and father before I went off to the war."

Bass Rhythm lowered his gaze but spoke up "Well when I was just a colt, my parents were…Quite forceful in having me search for my cutie mark making me do all kinds of things at a young age. That's why I know how to cook, dance and fight. It wasn't until I was ten when I got my cutie mark…Or at least the first of the trifecta that is my cutie mark, where I sang a song in the shower."

Warsong frowned at him "What song was it?"

Bass Rhythm chuckled softly as he spoke "Kashmir by Iron Airship, I know you haven't heard it but it was popular back then. In any case my parents backed off a bit but they kept trying to get me to do all these singing classes, I didn't need it, I was just naturally good at it. On top of that they forced me to listen to opera music thinking I could follow after my older sister who was beginning her career at the young age of fourteen. It wasn't until I was in high school where I joined a rock band and I took up an instrument I found the second of my trifecta where I could learn and play any instrument. But I'd always forget the previous instrument I played when I learn a new one"

Warsong nodded, his eyes moving to the side to spot that same mare that was looking over Bass Rhythm, looking at the younger unicorn again, a small smile coming to his face as Bass Rhythm continued his story  
"My parents tried to make me learn more than one instrument at a time but their efforts were in vain, as of today I only know how to work a turn table and in the spirit of my job I wish not to change that. Moving onwards, I got my third symbol of my trifecta when I was in collage…Damn collage was good, party after party, drinking, smoking, sex, it was a guilty pleasure heaven. It was at collage where I met Vinyl scratch and she introduced me to the DJ's turn table where I found the drive to create music, when I created my first song I got my third mark and thus I knew in my heart that my cutie mark was complete. After collage I began my career as a DJ, my parents did not approve, but my sister was the only support I had in my entire life and she always bought my albums always asking me to autograph them when we met at family reunions or holiday get together."

Warsong listened intently his eyes looking outside the window as the country side passed by outside. "Remind me to have a chat with them…I may be your great uncle but I am just as much your grandfather as my brother is, I'll set them both straight."

After that they remained silent however Bass Rhythm was smiling bashfully as the mare continued to show an interest in him, when they arrived at the train station Bass Rhythm and Warsong shouldered their saddle bags as they made their way out onto the platform, looking around them Bass Rhythm's jaw slightly dropped at the sight.  
"I was born and raised here…And this entire city never ceases to amaze me in its beauty"

Warsong looked towards him and shook his head "A thousand years ago there never was a city here, it was because of the destruction of old Canterlot that the city was rebuilt in a more…defendable position, let us not waste time, come" he spoke with a sense of urgency as they walked among the streets.

"I have a question Warsong" said Bass Rhythm as they were entering the fashion district, to get Bass Rhythm a formal outfit. The ancient warrior turned his gaze to the younger stallion next to him "Speak you mind."

Bass Rhythm looked ahead of him at the many fashion boutiques lining the street "Couldn't we have teleported here? I mean your powerful enough right?" Warsong grunted softly in response as they stopped outside one boutique and stepped inside.  
"You know we could have gone to the boutique in Ponyville right? Probably cheaper and better there too" with this Warsong finally turned around in frustration "Do you want to take the five hour train ride back to Ponyville? Then take another train ride back here?" Bass Rhythm was going to reply until ebony hooves were placed against both their chests, stopping them both

"Gentlecolts please, if you're here to browse my wares please come inside and not block the entrance" spoke a milky coloured unicorn mare, her coat was spotted with black that thickened as it went closer to her hooves, she had a black mane and tail with blue eyes and a role of measuring tape on her flank, the two stallions looked down at her as she seemed small compared to their muscular figures Warsong snorted and walked into the boutique followed by the mare and Bass Rhythm when they stepped inside the two stallions were greeted by an elegant interior with a wooden floor with carpeted areas dotting the area, making her way behind the counter the Mare turned towards the unicorns  
"My name is Darling Rose, how may I help you two gentlecolts?"  
"Yes my name is Warsong and this is Bass Rhythm we're here to get him a nice suit"

"Please come with me Mr Rhythm."  
replied Darling rose as she walked towards a set of three mirrors, Bass stood still in front of the mirrors, looking at himself from three separate directions as the mare went to measuring his entire body writing them down onto a note pad which floated with white magic surrounding the tools "Oh vous aurez l'air magnifique." Darling rose spoke in a foreign language as she continued to write down measurements.

Bass Rhythm frowned in confusion as Warsong smiled and spoke up "Ahh maintenant je le reconnais, your accent and language. Are you from Prance?" Darling rose looked towards the ancient warrior and a smile came to her beautiful face "Oui monsieur, I moved here two years ago"

Bass Rhythm stood as still as he could by he wanted to turn his head to look at Warsong as the two continued a conversation in the foreign language.

When Darling Rose had finished with the measurements she proceeded to go into the next room, leaving the stallions alone, Bass Rhythm took the chance to sit next to Warsong "What was that all about? I didn't know you could speak other languages." The older stallion just smiled and looked at his great nephew "There are many things you don't know about me boy."

When Rose returned she had several rolls of silk with needles and thread, floating around her, bathed in white magic as they moved to the blue stallion "I will need you to stand absolutely still, if I make one wrong move you will get pricked by the needle. Or it could make my measurements a tad off and it may make an uncomfortable spot on the suit or even a seam that will eventually come loose. I pride myself in making clothes that last."

Bass Rhythm nodded and proceeded to stand as still as he could, keeping his eyes forward and his face at a neutral expression, Rose then proceeded to begin hoof stitching the suit around him using white silk for the shirt and a more milky coloured silk for the jacket, she moved with a precision from many years of practise and natural talent alone. Warsong sat on a small couch reading one of the fashion magazines, he was not one for clothes or fashion but he had to admit, the fashion industry has indeed changed from his time, he remembered thick gowns that left the shoulders bare and accentuated the figures of the mares who wore them, he was a soldier during that time but as a war hero he was often invited the balls where the nobles and other high ranking officials spent time together, he felt out of place at those things.

Some time passed, Warsong was broken from his reverie with the fashion magazine when Rose exclaimed "Fini~shed" at this Bass Rhythm seemed on the verge of collapse, his face showing signs of strain "Do not collapse my dear, this suit's silk is imported from Prance, and it's the highest fashion in Prance this season. Come with me and we'll sit you down"  
She gently helped him to sit on the couch with Warsong who stood up, placing the magazine down.  
"I should also inform you that he's in training right now so he'll obviously become bulkier, is it alright if we come in to make adjustments when they are needed?"  
he asked, Bass Rhythm sat slumped on the couch he wore a milky white jacket with a white silk shirt unbuttoned slightly with a bright blue tight tucked into the jacket "Of course dear, come in whenever you need to, also Mr Rhythm needs to go a few hours wearing the suit so he can get used to wearing it and that it 'breaks in' per say. Now the suit is five hundred bits but you gentle colts are positively dear so I can lower it to three hundred" said the mare as she and Warsong made their way to the shop counter but the ancient warrior raised his hoof "No that's fine Ms Rose, I'll pay the full price." A large bag of bits floated out of Warsongs saddlebags and gently laid on the counter "I thank you for your patronage Mr Warsong, would you like a suit yourself?" she asked curiously as Warsong just smiled "That isn't necessary, I don't think you have anything in my size, and it'll take much longer to hoof-make it on me than on my nephew. We must get going anyway we have an important meeting to get to" With that he turned to leave before he heard a little sound come from Rose which caused him to turn "I was wondering though if you would like to go get a coffee sometime from one of the café's" she asked as if a part of her didn't want to speak out of shyness, Warsong just smiled as Bass Rhythm joined him at the door. "I'd love to, I'll come by here sometime, goodbye Ms Rose"

As they walked down the street they seemed to draw the eyes of several high class looking mares, but Warsong didn't pay them any attention but he kept giving Bass a dark stare to keep his mind clean and on the task at hoof, as they neared the palace, Warsong took on his taller appearance, The bands transforming into his armour once more but leaving his head bare so that his face could be seen.  
Stopping in front of palace gates, the royal guard snapped to attention "Welcome back General Warsong." One of them said which caused the namesake stallion to frown "I haven't been called General in a long time, why the sudden return of rank?" he asked the guards "Princess Luna insisted that your former rank be restored, Princess Celestia didn't think you'd mind so as of two weeks ago sir, you were reinstated in the Solar Empire military, welcome back" replied the royal guard saluting him, the palace gates opened for them both "I guess I am a General again…"

When they entered the palace building itself the guards along the hallways visibly stiffened Bass Rhythm looked towards his uncle as they wandered the halls towards the royal dining room "I didn't know you were a General, then again a guy like you wouldn't be a Private either, what rank was your brother?" he asked, Warsong stiffened a bit in his walk as the subject of his brother came up "He was the same rank as I. Unlike most of the other ponies of high rank during the war, I led the troops on the frontlines; I was in the thick of it all the time. I was always the first into battle and always the last to leave, leading the charge all the way."

"An impressive aspect sir." Came a voice behind them, they didn't slow or stop in their pace but simply looked behind them to spot a white unicorn with a blue mane of several different shades walking behind them wearing a royal guard captains uniform "My name is Shining Armour it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Warsong nodded his greetings moving to the side slightly to allow the Unicorn room to walk alongside them "Likewise Captain, it's always a pleasure to meet a fine soldier. Please call me Warsong this is my nephew and student Bass Rhythm, I assume you are on your way to partake in luncheon with the princess'?"

Shining Armour nodded in reply as they neared large floor to ceiling doors, they were bathed in the blue magic of the royal guard stationed at the door and were pushed open, in the dimmer light of indoors, Warsongs armour shined a chrome silver as opposed to direct sunlight making it shine a violet purple, but the sudden introduction of a shiny silver caught the attention of the occupants, several nobles joined the two immortal Alicorns at the table among these occupants was a third alicorn smaller than the two sisters however all eyes were drawn to them at their entrance, the room going silent as the nobles and even the smaller Alicorn seemed surprised at the sight of a tall being that was unlike the two immortal sisters.

Celestia and Luna of course showed no surprised, the mistress of the sun standing to her hooves, a smile as warm as the sun dawning on her features "Welcome back General Warsong, I am glad you could join us for luncheon please, sit and eat."

Warsong bowed his head before moving to one of the free chairs on the far side of the table from the princess' all the seats leading up to the Alicorns being taken "Thank you, your highness I appreciate the warm welcome." Bass Rhythm followed after, Shining armour separating from them to sit with the smaller Alicorn, the master and student moved food to their plates as conversation resumed however the two princess' had their attention on the two unicorns "We assume that thy companion is thy student General?" Luna's voice carried over to them with ease, as she used the royal Canterlot voice but at a softer volume, Warsong replied in kind with the same voice enhancing spell "Yes, he is my nephew and student, his name is Bass Rhythm"

Luna nodded as she turned her gaze towards the youth "How is thee today Bass Rhythm?" The blue stallion tried to reply but it could not be heard over the din of the nobles in conversation, so he decided to get a bit more intimate and stood from his chair, trotting up the length of the table before he bowed to the Princess' in respect "I am fine your highness and may I say it is an honour to meet you both, it truly is, Princess Luna your actions at the pass of Haybalebury were inspiring to my thoughts on the strategy of flanking manoeuvres. As well as you Princess Celestia with how you charmed the dragon Searinon for him to give you one of his horns in the forging of the Horn of Heroes" With these compliments the Princess' were flattered.

The Princess of the night leaned forwards with interest, a smile coming to her face "It is nice for us to see a young unicorn that knows and enjoys his history. But we must simply ask, thou art a practitioner of the musical arts no?" Bass Rhythm nodded in reply before Luna continued "How art thee coping with the learning of the combat arts? We understand that it is in thy blood and nature to be a warrior, just like thy great uncle and grandfather. But it must be hard on a pony who hasn't witnessed the events of war." Bass Rhythm nodded as he thought of his answer "Well it's hard but I'm trying, hopefully though I'll never have to witness war in my lifetime."

Luna's smile slowly disappeared as she looked over the table towards Warsong, her eyes were hard. "Likewise, we believe that thou hast earned the privilege and right to be inducted into the military at the rank of captain. Being under the tutelage of the one they called Poni Apokalipsysu viy̆ny the one that many claimed galloped on fire over the battlefield, his eyes alight with the same fire." Bass Rhythm frowned as she spoke of his uncle in such a way, his gaze trailing to where she was looking, seeing Warsong as the focus of her gaze before he looked back at the immortal "What does that mean? What is the meaning of the name?"

Luna looked back at the youth, her eyes softening as they laid on him "In the ancient language it means The Pony of the Apocalypse: War" Bass Rhythms eyes widened slightly at the translation "Now let us change the subject, we would be honoured if thou could join us for supper and accompany us for the nights watch" Bass Rhythm composed himself once more as he bowed to the mistress of the night "I would be honoured your highness"

Luna nodded her head "You may go sit now Rhythm" Bass bowed once more before going back to his seat and resuming his lunch Warsong looking down at him as he leaned in "What did you speak of?" Bass Rhythm smiled up at his mentor "Well it seems I am accompanying Luna on a night watch tonight" Warsong smirked with a raised eyebrow "Is that so? Then we should get some training in ASAP so you can prepare for your late night date" Bass Rhythm blushed a deep red, his face almost as red as Warsongs which caused the ancient being to chuckle "I'm just pulling your mane, come let's get some training done."

Warsong rose from his chair bowing towards the two immortals at the end of the table "Excuse us your highness' but myself and my student should be getting to training" Bass Rhythm followed his mentors lead as they walked outside when the monarchs gave their consent, walking down the hallways Warsong led the way to the apartment wing of the palace located in one of the towers, they made their way towards the top. "I was speaking with a noble at lunch, she told me that there was much delegation on the creation of the Lunar guard. Many believe that it should not be up to the Solar guard to accompany Luna in protecting the night and so they wanted to split the royal guard in half. But many more think that the Lunar guard should be formed by new recruits instead This could prove difficult because their won't be an experienced captain for them and no veterans either to help the newbies." Bass Rhythm listened intently before he spoke up "I see, well maybe you should captain the Lunar Guard?" Warsong laughed loudly as they reached the top of the tower to their room, it was built in a circle with the tower, the ceiling seemed to swirl slowly with the time of day and night, a mosaic glass sun illuminating the room.

A fire place placed within the lounging area of the room with a carpet and cushions with a large book case, there were two beds with overhead canopies overhead, a double door leading out to a balcony. A minibar and kitchen was the only place that seemed to hold drink and food, while there was a door to a modest sized bathroom.

Looking the room over Bass Rhythm grunted softly "Put those two beds together and this place would be a love room" Warsong shook his head and lowered his head to be eye level with Bass "Princess Celestia's room is similarly furnished, with a big double bed, though it's obvious she doesn't take many stallions into her room anymore. Not since she took on a consort, you should have met her a thousand years ago." Warsong smirked and winked at his nephew who went red in the face, the taller unicorn threw his saddlebags onto one of the beds before he left, Bass Rhythm hurried after, his suit and saddlebags removed from his body, they walked out of the palace onto the royal guard practice grounds some of the duelling areas were taken but the larger paddock where the guard unicorns practiced their magic was free, the two stallions stepped into the paddock, the area held dummy targets for target practice.

Warsong sighed loudly as he took a seat before plunging into a lecture "Alright you've mastered the basics by now, that much is apparent you have much to learn still grasshopper. Today I'm going to introduce to you the concept of elemental magic, every pony, great and small, is attuned to one of the five elements that govern our environment. Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning all pony kind has access to these elements, Pegasi, Earth, Unicorn all of them, but certain kinds are more powerful with some elements than others. Such as Pegasi are more powerful in wind and lightning while Earth ponies are more powerful in water and earth, Unicorns are in fire and lightning. My element is lightning, my brother's element is fire, Princess Celestia and Luna's elements are fire and water respectively. Now how to find your element is not so simple it's like trying to find your cutie mark but it's more dangerous, if you do something wrong you could end up fatally wounded. But knowing your element doesn't mean you can't use any of the other elements it just tells you where your skill lies take this for example"

Warsong's horn glowed brightly the ground around them began to shake and cracks began to form, suddenly chunks of earth exploded from the ground, and began to float around forming a humanoid shape a guttural roar exploding from a smaller rock with glowing red eyes and mouth three such creatures were formed from the earth around them "This is an example of an earth spell, these will be your training partners from here on out." Bass Rhythm showed genuine intrigue at the sight of the golems many of the Royal guard in the practice yard turned their attention to the demonstration of prowess by the newly reinstated General

"Now I will teach you how to discover your element it involves meditation so, take a seat close your eyes and clear your mind, expand your senses. You will eventually come upon a vision of your element it will become clear to you." Bass Rhythm complied with his teachers orders, his mind clearing and his senses expanding, silence seemed to deafen him despite the other occupants within the yard, suddenly visions of virulent storms and inclement weather came before him, lightning striking down like the wrath of the goddess, pictures of his loved ones flashed before his eyes, visions of Equestria in flames, lightning falling from the heavens like rain a pair of red eyes watching from the sky's above and he knew those eyes belonged to his ancestor Bladesinger, his eyes shot open, the sound of thunder breaking the silence, gasping for air, placing a hoof to his chest which wreathed in pain "I'm lightning…I'm lightning" he said, his voice sounded like he was out of breath Warsong helped him to his hooves "I didn't think you would find your element so quickly, I'm impressed" Bass Rhythm didn't look in the mood to reply but he nodded "It'll be easier to train you then if you're the same element as I am. But lightning is a wild element if you don't have the will to force it under your control, it will kill you. Take to heart what I have said, for now you will meditate to get more in touch with your element. Electricity can be harnessed from nature itself or from your very own being."

Warsong looked towards the golems he created, closing his eyes gently lightning began to course over his body before it gathered at the tip of his horn, a jagged beam of lightning shot from the tip into the golems, chaining between all three causing them to explode in a cloud of dust "Thus is the power of Blitzkreig."


	9. Chapter 8: Mistress of the night

Chapter 8: Mistress of the night

After several more hours of meditation practise and even some of the Royal guard joining in, curious about elemental magic one even asking what was the biggest golem that Warsong could make which he simply answered "There is not enough earth in Canterlot to make even half the size of my biggest golem" which shocked many of the guard.

Bass Rhythm made his way back to their room, Warsong still in the practise yard explaining the theory on Pegasi and Earth pony magic to interested nobles and Royal guard alike. Stepping inside his apartment he wiped a sweaty hoof down his face, light blue electricity passing over his horn. He attempted the same lightning spell that Warsong performed but failed in it and instead electrically charged himself electrocuting himself when he stepped into a puddle on the way back, now he was afraid to go shower the sweat and prepare himself for the 'night shift' with Luna.

Breathing deeply he stepped into the bathroom spotting the metal railing of the shower he closed his eyes shut and touched his horn to it. His body suddenly going through a series of spasms as his coat felt like it was about to set on fire but as soon that it began it ended, his entire body smoking and his knee's weak. He stumbled back and forth his eyes rolling around in his head before he sighed loudly stepping into the shower finally "He did say lightning was a wild element…" Turning on the shower water passed over his smoking body, steam filling the room quickly, his magic enveloping the small bar of soap, the tiny little thing looked like it belonged in a hotel. Bass Rhythm made a note that he'll have to go shopping for toiletries.

Losing himself in his thoughts he was broken by it when he heard the door to the room open, Warsongs voice calling out "I bumped into Princess Luna on the way here, she's looking forwards to your date with her " Bass Rhythm grumbled as the bar of soap passed over the surface of his body before rinsing it off, when he was done he stepped out of the shower a towel floated to him and it ran over his coat and mane absorbing the moisture off of him as it began to dry him off "It's not like I'm going to have dinner with her" he looked in the mirror, a brush floating though his mane but no matter what he did, it only went back to its normal messy look, the white strip in his hair always remaining of the left side of his face.

Warsong outside was waiting for his turn in the shower "On that note no you are not having dinner with her alone but you are having dinner with myself, Celestia and Luna after night court. Night court is where she delegates and deals with problems much like what Celestia does in the morning only Luna is on the throne and Celestia is on the advisor couch at night court." Bass Rhythm stepped out of the bathroom looking refreshed but deep in thought.

Warsong passed by him into the bathroom "I see I assume afterwards she'll be doing her duties? Should I dress sharp?" Warsong popped his head out of the misty bathroom to shake his head before he went back inside "No you don't need to use the same suit twice in one day, relax boy the sisters don't wear anything formal except for their 'jewellery' which was considered armour a thousand years ago." Bass Rhythm frowned while he sat on his bed, turning on the radio as music began to play "When do I get my own set of magic bracers?" Warsong simply replied with a grunt "When you grow up."

When Warsong finished in the shower he provided a further explanation "These bracers were actually given to me and my brother by the goddess. They can't simply be made and voila you can armour up when you want it's much more complicated than that it's all in metaphysics which to my knowledge only Princess Celestia and Luna know." Bass Rhythm nodded before one of the bracers was dropped next to him on the bed allowing him to get a closer look at it "Maybe when my brother is defeated, you can have his bracers, and it'll probably react positively to you. Mine may reject you, now come the sun is setting, let us go watch Luna raise the moon"

They both made their way into the throne room spotting the two sisters out on the balcony; their horns alight with golden and blue magic the sun slowly lowered below the horizon as the white orb of the moon rose in its place the light illuminating Equestria.  
The sisters turned from the balcony stepping inside they seemed to be in hushed conversation "The court is yours now Luna, we have gone over the replacement of old laws and new ones. Are you sure you are ready to take your first night court after returning from the moon?" The mistress of the night gracefully nodded her head, taking notice of the two stallions standing to the side, a gentle smile coming to her face.

"We are ready sister; we will try to follow thy example." Celestia followed Luna's gaze a smile coming to her face as she noticed Warsong and Bass, they both bowed deeply to the rulers when they rose however Bass Rhythm noticed he was the shortest there, he felt like a colt again among these taller and much older ponies.

Warsong frowned down at his student before he looked back up to the royal sisters "Night court will begin in a few minutes, Me and Bass will stand off to one side and observe your highness" Luna however raised a hoof quickly "Please we would prefer that thee and Bass Rhythm stand guard at the base of the throne. We grow tired at the sight of posh and snooty nobles and would much rather watch them squirm under scrutiny. I want them to know that we are as strong as we were a thousand years ago"

Warsong smiled at Luna bowing his head in respect "I would be honoured, though we will have to cast a transformation spell on my student here, perhaps the illusion of my brother when he was in armour?" Luna's eyes lit up as a wickedly childish grin came to her face "An excellent suggestion General" Bass Rhythm shivered at the look on her face, Celestia sat on the advisors couch with a hoof over her mouth to hide her laughing.

Magic sparked onto Luna's horn as Bass felt a strange sensation fall over him, he felt himself grow taller, his coat started to itch and his mane and tail grew in length, his eyes tingled and his teeth hurt when the spell was finished with him he stood as tall as Warsong and Luna, his view obstructed though by the view slits of a helmet Luna smiled as she rubbed her head from a mild headache "Take a look in the mirror" Bass Rhythm turned towards a mirror that hang on the wall.

What he saw almost made him jump out of his coat, he saw a black armoured stallion, the surface of the armour adorned with golden tribal patterns around the hooves, flank and helmet, red eyes glowed out of eye slits and mist seemed to seethe around his hooves and around the helmet where his mane would be, the mist forming a similar but shorter style of both Luna and Celestia's ethereal manes. When he looked to Warsong he saw that his great uncle was similarly armoured albeit in his silver armour but it seemed different now, a grey glow emitted from his eye slits and where his mane would be controlled flames seemed to burn not harming Warsong or spreading anywhere else, around his hooves the same flames seemed to seethe similar to Bass Rhythms misty mane and hooves.

They took their places on the either side of Luna as she sat on the throne Warsong whispered to his student. "Just stand there and look menacing." Bass Rhythm looked towards the elder stallion. "What are these forms? Are they like Celestia and Luna's?" Warsong shook his head in reply "No it's just magic nothing more, nothing less simple illusions really a pony can make their mane look aflame if they so wished it, though it's often a magical reaction to emotions"

Bass Rhythm nodded and took his place at Luna's side once more with his eyes set ahead of him as the doors opened and nobles and other ponies that came to have an audience with the princess of the night, milled in.

The nobles stood in a group near the door, each group coming forwards with a different request or problem to be solved, Warsong and Bass Rhythm stood as still as statues but it could be seen that their intimidating appearance had an effect on the ponies in the room. However one noble came forwards with a small group with him, he looked calm or at least he was trying to look calm while the other ponies behind him seemed to shiver when Bass and Warsongs gaze's fell upon them like the judges of the damned that judged each soul and deemed whether they would go to Tartarus or to Elysium.

The noblestallion spoke up towards the Princess of the Night after bowing deeply "Your highness we have discussed this matter in previous night courts with Princess Celestia. Where we humbly requested that the Solar guard be separated from the night watch and that the Lunar Guard be formed to take over when the sun sets"

Luna leaned forwards from the throne, her eyes cold and hard "Thee would ask that a veteran force retire from guarding the kingdom at night. So that a novice force is in charge of the time when the kingdom may be at its most vulnerable?" The noblestallion shrunk a little but quickly reassured her "No of course not your highness we as a group are simply suggesting that a new force should be in charge of the night. I'm sure there are ponies experienced enough to train the new recruits and maybe even some from the Solar guard would volunteer to join the Lunar guard"

Luna sat back once more frowning down at the stallion "Then why did thee not say so before when thee was speaking to our sister? Why spout out all the bureaucratic formalities?" Luna turned towards Warsong "General Warsong will thee take charge of organising and training the Lunar guard and in time pick a captain for them?" Warsong looked towards the Princess and nodded slowly "I would be honoured your highness and I can already recommend a captain, I will write up a report and other paperwork for your approval in a few days." Warsong then resumed his gaze at the noblestallion who smiled weakly at the Princess "You may go now." Spoke Luna giving leave of the noble and his group.

The rest of the night court was short and uneventful when the last noble left the throne room the spell on Bass Rhythm wore off and he shrunk to his normal size, Warsongs armour transformed back into the bracers he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. Celestia rose from the couch and made her way to the others nuzzling her sister gently "You handled that well sister, I'm proud of you I could not have done better myself. I could see that the noblestallion who wanted to separate the Solar guard from the night watch was suggesting what he said tonight, but I wanted him to speak plainly about it on his own. I believe he learnt a valuable lesson tonight."

Bass Rhythm looked towards his teacher with a frown on his face "You will be training the Lunar guard but wouldn't this cut into my training?" Warsong walked over to him and nodded his head "Aye lad it would, but I only plan to train them when I am certain you are trained enough and ready for your next lesson." Bass frowned curiously "What next lesson?" to which Warsongs reply was just a smile.

The four ponies made their way out of the throne room to the royal dining room, the long table had been replaced with several smaller ones where nobles sat and ate, there was one table big enough to seat four at the back of the room in the centre, two throne like chairs on one side and two less extravagant chairs on the other. The royals took their seats on the throne like chairs while the two stallions took their seats, palace servants came to take their orders, the royal dining room functioning much like a restaurant, when their orders were taken the servants rushed to carry them out.

Luna spoke up towards the blue stallion across from her "Tell me about yourself Bass Rhythm" the owner of the name seemed a bit taken aback by the Princess' interest "Well there isn't much to tell your highness, I was born and raised in Canterlot, my father is in the Royal Canterlot symphony orchestra, and my mother is a model, I have a sister who is an opera singer and I'm just a DJ. I have several albums that sell well but nothing really to brag about and I'm currently in training. I enjoy parties and spending time with good friends I also have bad habits of drinking and smoking. But I'm slowly breaking my smoking habit, it's no good if I'm coughing and spluttering every time I go for a gallop"

Luna nodded in silence before Celestia herself spoke up "Well I can tell from first impressions you are a very polite pony, you believe in a sense of justice and fairness, you care about your friends and you will go out of your way to help them. But you have problems close to home and I believe that before you can prosper and mature you will be forced to make amends. I suggest that you should put aside past problems and look to the future, this goes for Warsong as well" The ancient warrior nodded in agreement " I agree your highness but I'm afraid Bladesinger cannot be reasoned with. I can forgive him, but I cannot let him get away with his crimes."

Celestia nodded slowly be frowned at Warsong "As he hasn't gotten away with them, Luna's paid for her war crimes. So couldn't a thousand years in a different dimension do it for Bladesinger?" Warsong sighed "Maybe, it depends on his well-being when he returns, you can try the elements of harmony on him but I don't think they'll work on one that has a hunger for power in his heart, his condition and Luna's condition are two completely different things, he wasn't taken over by jealousy, he is completely conscious of his decision and ambition, how can you cure somepony that doesn't want to be cured? How can you cure something when there isn't something to be cured?"

Celestia's gaze lowered slowly "I understand, if you feel so strongly about it, who am I to stop you?" Warsong smiled and placed his hoof over hers in a friendly gesture "You are a Princess of Equestria you have all the right in this world to stop me, but I won't let you stop me…He is my brother…My responsibility." Luna and Bass remained silent looking at each other before the food arrived Bass Rhythm deciding to speak up "Well I'd love to put in my two cents worth but I'm thinking we should give this excellent looking food some much needed attention don't you agree?" Luna nodded "Yes we believe this food deserves thy attention"

The four of them began to eat in an awkward silence, Bass Rhythm met eyes with Luna, the Princess' eyes seemed to tell Bass that they will talk later when their dinner was finished, Celestia and Warsong decided to retire to their rooms for rest, leaving Luna and Bass Rhythm to take the night watch, the two ponies walked through the halls of the palace, most of them empty except for the odd butler or maid doing night cleaning, they both walked in silence for some time before they stepped out onto a walkway located outside that connected one tower to another, the mistress of the night leaning against the railing with her hooves while Bass Rhythm stood not far behind.

"What happened back there?" Luna didn't answer for a little while, looking up at the moon "We cannot really say, we knew little of what happened between those two during the war, we would imagine that there was something between them once, something very strong…But it's gone now." Bass moved up next to the Princess of the night his eyes following her gaze "I figured he was one of the two stallions she had to pick…Do you think she would have picked him if he hadn't petrified himself?" Luna lowered her gaze to look at the stallion, their eyes meeting "Yes, we believe our sister would have chosen him…We know we would have if we were in her position."

Bass Rhythm kept her gaze with his "What about you and Bladesinger?" Luna chuckled and looked down below the towers at the ground "We were not exactly in the loving mood a thousand years ago Bass Rhythm, but no we would not have. We prefer a different kind of stallion" she winked at him before she stepped away from the railing and continued to walk. A red blush fell over Bass' face as he hurried to catch up.

"We have taken notice that in this time and age, the night life is more active than it was a thousand years ago. We asked thee here tonight if thee would be willing to show us the night life of Canterlot." She turned to look down at him as he walked next to her "I would be honoured your highness, though I think it would be a good idea to probably disguise yourself, we don't want too much attention, especially with how the paparazzi is these days"

"We see thy logic, what would thee suggest on our appearance?" Bass Rhythm frowned a little "How about a shorter version of yourself around my height and let your natural mane and tail out instead of the ethereal look. We will also need to lose the crown and jewellery and change your cutie mark" Luna's eyes closed her form eventually began to shimmer and shrink, when she was at Bass' height the shimmering stopped with Luna's ethereal hair shimmering into nothing, her lighter blue curls replacing her ethereal mane, the hair having grown in length since her 'purification' her flank shimmered to be replaced by a full moon circle with a cloud half covering it, her horn disappearing from her forehead.

"Ah you chose to become a Pegasus, what shall I call you your highness?" Luna looked towards him, a smile coming to her face "Night sky sounds fitting wouldn't thee agree?" she asked, her voice sounded slightly younger and more relaxed "Yes Night sky but you should also probably speak the modern dialect instead of old. Also refer to yourself as I not we and refrain from using the Canterlot voice" Luna frowned a bit before she spoke "How…About…This? I believe this should pass as a normal mare's speech pattern."

When they got 'Night sky's' look and attitude sounding just right, they left the unguarded palace stepping out onto the streets of Canterlot walking to the entertainment district. It was after eight pm at night the streets were a bustle of night life activity with young ponies going to night clubs, bars or seedier joints. Luna wanted to run and see everything in one night, barely containing her excitement while Bass Rhythm walked next to her with a smile on his face.

He spotted a familiar looking figure on a poster, walking over to it while Luna was staring into the window of a night club, her nose pressed against the window with her hooves leaning against it with her. Bass Rhythm looked the poster over, it was an illustration of a white unicorn with a blue striped mane and wearing big purple lensed glasses the title of the event being called 'Juicy beats' with the main attraction being a DJ PON3 being held tonight at Club Hoof, he smiled knowing a perfect example of night life to show Princess Luna was this event.

He walked over to the Princess glancing into the night club to see what she saw, spotting a familiar unicorn mare at the turn table pumping her hoof into the air to the bumping music he smiled and stepped back a little to look up and see that the clubs name was Club Hoof, he looked to Luna placing a hoof on her shoulder "Come on we'll go inside, there is someone I want you to meet" he led her to the Pegasus bouncers their wings blocking the way with the same 'shing' sound as the royal guard

"Back of the line" one of them said jerking his head to the line of ponies waiting to enter Luna's eyes seemed to darken, the clouds above though unseen by the black of night began to broil above them before Bass Rhythm placed a hoof on the Princess' shoulder "Hey guys it's me Bass Rhythm aka DJ RHYTHM my friend here just wants to see the Canterlot night life she's just come from Cloudsdale and wants to meet Vinyl Scratch" The bouncers wings folded after they peered closer to Bass and looks of recognition passed over them "Sorry sir, couldn't recognise you without your spectacles and a cigarette in your mouth." Said one of them as they were allowed entry, Bass Rhythm frowning at the comment the bouncer made before stepping inside with Luna.

watch?v=fQyV9yQjGu8  
The music roared into their ears Luna gripping her ears with her eyes shut tight "What is this sorcery? It feels like war drums on my brain!" Bass Rhythm only broke out into laughter at Luna's comment before he guided her over to the bar sitting down on one of the stools "We'll get a drink before we head up to meet Scratch!" he called close to her ear so she could hear him over the music. Getting the attention of the barkeep Bass ordered a small bottle of liquor for himself and a bottle of hard cider for Princess Luna, when the bottles arrived Bass Rhythm took a few sips from his bottle, turning his gaze to see Princess Luna downing the bottle without taking a breath his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Buck me Night Sky I didn't know you could drink!" Luna put the bottle down when it was empty taking a deep breath before winking at him "You never asked Bass Rhythm, now let's meet this Vinyl Scratch" she rose from the stool forcing Bass to finish his drink quickly shaking his head as he made his way to the door back stage, stepping through without much trouble from security because of his reputation.

Stepping onto the stage the crowd recognised Bass Rhythm and the screams rose higher than the music as he raised a hoof in greeting Vinyl Scratch turned to see who it was and smiled noticing her old collage mate as he joined her at the turn table offering his hoof to be bumped "How you doing VS? Is the crowd good tonight?" Vinyl Scratch bumped his hoof with a smirk on her face "Oh it's the usual but with you here I think they might just riot whose your friend? You finally settle down with a special somepony?"

Seeing Bass Rhythm blush caused her to laugh loudly as Luna spoke up offering her hoof "It's nice to meet you Vinyl Scratch I'm Night Sky" when Vinyl Scratch bumped her hoof a look of confusion passed over Luna's face as she looked at her hoof. Vinyl turned back to the turn table, a new record floating up and placing itself in place of another record the needle moving over to it as the song changed to a rising beat "Hey this is one of my songs" Bass Rhythm spoke up looking at the DJ "Yeah but it's only an instrumental, I suggest you get out there and sing for them" a microphone floated up and into Bass Rhythms hoof he smiled at his friend before looking back at Luna and winked "Enjoy the show" he stepped out to the front of the stage as the screams of the crowd rose as he began to sing.  
watch?v=K6BiXBBbp2s

_Clinging to your fever_

_Wash me down_

_Let me go to shiver_

_Spread it all around_

His voice echoed after his last line as the beat lowered and began to rise to the chorus, Luna's eyes widening at the sound of his voice.

_Love get out of my way_

_Get out of my way_

_Love what ya doin' to me_

_Love get out of my way_

_Get out of my way_

_Love what ya doin' to me_

_Oooh_

_Pick me up I'm breakin'_

_Cool my mind_

_Still cold I'm aching_

_You know the kind_

_Right on course or we could crash_

_Love get out of my way_

_Get out of my way_

_Love what ya doin' to me_

_Love get out of my way_

_Get out of my way_

_Love what ya doin' to me_

_Oooh_

The song kept a steady beat as the crowd screamed watching Bass Rhythm sing, Luna was dancing to the song next to Vinyl Scratch who worked the turn table with a smile watching Bass

_So love get out of my way_

_Get out of my way_

_Love what ya doin' to me_

As the song was ending Bass Rhythm repeated the same verse and when it ended the crowd cheered as Bass Rhythm held up the hoof that held the microphone before bringing it to his mouth "You've been a beautiful audience but it's not about me tonight give it up for my main mare DJ PON3!" The crowd cheered in reply before the next song began to play, Bass turned and went to the others Luna hugging Bass Rhythm tightly "That was amazing I haven't heard singing like that since Warsong sang that lament before the final charge at Old Canterlot"

Bass Rhythm was taken aback by Luna's hug "Thank you Night Sky you don't need to hug me though" Luna broke the hug and smiled at him "No I want to thank you for showing me a good time I'm really enjoying myself and it gladdens me to see ponies enjoying the night I bring" Vinyl Scratch frowned at them before Bass Rhythm quickly interjected before Luna's cover was blown "Night Sky sometimes works the nightshifts for the weather patrol and she helps keep the skies clear"

Vinyl scratch nodded softly as she went back to the turn table "We should probably get going, go cool down somewhere" Luna frowned but nodded seeing how close her cover came to being blown, they left the club and went to several different bars and clubs Bass Rhythm showing Luna around the town they soon made their way into a Jazz club Bass Rhythm knew called the Gates of Tartarus, stepping inside they took a seat down at one of the tables ordering non-alcoholic drinks.

Luna smiled at the pony across from her who seemed a little tipsy from the consumption of alcohol however Luna didn't seem fazed at all "That was really fun I've enjoyed tonight Bass Rhythm" The blue Unicorn smiled before shaking his head a little "Please call me Bass" Luna nodded as their drinks arrived, they drank in silence and listened to the jazz band playing music "So have you ever had a special somepony?" asked Luna curiously looking into her drink "Not really…I've been around, looking back on my life I'm not proud of some of the things I've done, the hearts I've broken…I ask myself now was it worth it?" Luna gazed at Bass "Was it worth it?"

Bass Rhythm simply shook his head "No it wasn't…What about you? Any special somepony since you got back?" Luna sighed as she looked towards the jazz band "No, but I have my eyes on somepony but we'll see where that leads me, even a thousand years ago I didn't have time for a special somepony, just work, work and more work. Returning to my place as Princess of the night has had me realise how much has changed in this time, there is less problems in the world…It's good, my sister has even started pulling pranks on me again just like we did when we were filly's"

Bass Rhythm sat back in the chair taking a deep sip of his drink "I'm glad things are looking up, here's to the Mistress of the Night" he rose his drink to her and finished it she smiled and raised her drink as well "Cheers"


	10. Chapter 09: Class is in session

Chapter 09: Class is in session

Bass Rhythm yawned loudly waking up in his bed, it was still night outside and Warsong was nowhere to be found "What happened?" he asked out loud as he held down a burp coughing loudly as the radio seemed to turn on a love song playing to the sounds of a deep voiced stallion saying 'Keep on doing it' and 'Right on' in a breathy tone Bass Rhythm frowned looking down at the bed finding it was now a double bed before he looked at the radio "That's Berry White 'Never gonna give you up…That's a song for love making…"

His voice trailed off as he turned his gaze to the bathroom, what he saw made his horn begin to heat up, his face blushing red, what he saw was Princess Luna stepping out of the bathroom wearing socks over her hooves covering her legs, her face a look of seduction as she slowly sauntered over to the bed, her wings unfurled and erect, her tail swishing back and forth behind her, crawling onto the bed she straddled over him her hooves placed on his shoulder pushing him down onto his back her mane gathered against Bass' cheek, touching her horn to his he could feel the heat building between the two magical appendages. She moved her lips to touch against his, lowering her plot towards him she-

A feeling of cold water splashed over him causing him to sit up with his eyes closed tight sun shined through his eye lids, wiping over his face he finally opened his eyes to see that it was morning in his room, Warsong stood at the foot of the bed with an empty bucket covered in red magic, a look of disdain and disgust on his face Bass Rhythm yawned loudly before looking at his teacher "What did you do that for?" Warsong shook his head "I needed to wake you up you were saying things in your sleep that would make even a Fillydelphia courtesan blush. Plus your horn is getting bigger and your tent poling now put it away before a maid walks in and becomes scarred for life."

Bass frowned before he looked closer to his lower body, covering it with his hooves quickly he lay sideways to hide it.  
"I can see you drank last night so I usually wouldn't give you the day off to recuperate. But seeing as I have to organise the Lunar Guard it seems you will have today off so behave and rest. Also get rid of that jewellery it's unbecoming" Bass Rhythm looked at his hooves to see several glow in the dark bands were around his hooves and around his neck was a flashing foal pacifier

"We went to a rave?" his head started to beat painfully like drums as the hangover hit him "What happened after that Jazz club?" Warsong put the bucket down and moved sat on the floor next to his bed "You came in stumbling and singing songs like a drunken airship sailor. I heard Princess Luna put you to bed then leave, I could tell because she was singing with you. What did you do last night?" Bass Rhythm touched his head closing his eyes "I…Can't remember after the Jazz club" he looked up at Warsong his shook his head "Listen I don't really want to know what you did last night, I got to go" he turned to leave but before he did he looked over his shoulder "You were also saying Luna's name in your sleep, I can figure what you were dreaming about" a smirk appeared on his face before he left.

Bass Rhythm got out of the wet bed, casting a dry spell on the sheets before he made his bed and went to take a cold morning shower his bowels roiling inside of him causing him to vomit into the drain of the shower, his blood shot eyes feeling sore in their sockets when he finished his cold shower he dried himself off and made his way down to morning court, stepping into the room and making his way through the crowd he spotted Celestia on the throne in conversation with a farmer on fruit "I like…Mmmm Banana's" Was all he heard from Celestia before he drowned her out.

His gag reflex acted up again but he held his bile down and moved his gaze over to Luna a weak smile coming to his face as she returned a small smile that was barely noticeable unless one were looking directly at her, placing his spectacles over his eyes to keep the sun out and hide his blood shot eyes he watched the rest of the morning court in silence, when it ended he stood outside waiting for the sisters to step out when he saw Luna he made his way over to her "Morning" she said looking down at him Bass Rhythm bowed his head in respect "Good morning your highness'" Celestia turned her head with a warm smile "Would you care to join us for breakfast Bass Rhythm? Luna will be going to sleep soon but she'll join us for lunch"

Bass Rhythm nodded "I would enjoy that your highness, I probably will be practising my spells today, Warsong will be busy all day so I have today off" They entered the royal dining room which had been reorganised into the one long table, the sisters taking their seats at one head, Bass Rhythm took a seat on Luna's side next to her.

"So what did you two do last night?" Celestia asked looking at her sister and the Unicorn stallion Luna and Bass Rhythm looked at each other unsurely "Uh…Well you see…" began Bass Rhythm before Luna cut in and answered for him "We patrolled the palace mostly but we made a stop at the library and had a chat and read books, we taught Bass Rhythm some spells and history from a first pony account" Luna seemed to have taken on her previous speech pattern Bass Rhythm was relieved when she gave her excuse but hoped Celestia wouldn't have any questions for him

"Oh on the note of teaching I must ask you Bass Rhythm if you would be willing to teach a young class of unicorn filly's and colts some basic self-defence magic?" Bass Rhythm was taken aback by Celestia question as he began to eat the food he placed on his plate a little while ago "I would be honoured but what kind of self-defence would I teach young fillies and colts? Music I can teach but magic? I don't want to accidently teach those little ponies anything that may harm anypony"

Celestia nodded her head slowly "Yes I understand this but you were taught basic shield spells correct? Try teaching those or a stasis spell" Bass Rhythm thought this over before nodding "I accept our highness but a stasis spell may be hard for young ones, it's in the telekinesis family and at the age of ten these little ponies can probably barely lift a box let alone stop somepony in their tracks." Celestia smiled warmly "These little ponies may surprise you Bass"

After breakfast Bass Rhythm received the school address and made his way up out of the palace. He walked down the street making his way to the Canterlot School for gifted unicorns, when he arrived and made his way to reception a secretary Earth pony mare was at work, he pressed the bell with his magic to get her attention. "Hello I'm here to teach the self-defence class for the day." The mare looked up at him from behind the desk and smiled "Yes they are on the playground, they are a little rowdy." Bass Rhythm shrugged and smiled back at the secretary "I'm sure they won't be trouble" he made his way out of the office and through the school campus to the playground.

He saw little unicorns playing and frolicking, his heart melted at the sight of the cute children, a smile coming to his face "Alright my little ponies I'm your teacher for self-defence magic gather 'round now" one of the little filly's came over to him a smile beaming on her face a trio of stars on her flank "Hello Mr teacher!" Bass Rhythm smiled down at her "Please call me Mr Rhythm, now I'm filling in for your normal teacher today usually you'd be learning something different but it was requested of me that I teach you defensive magic"

The rest of the young ponies trotted over to the blue stallion, a snooty looking colt stepping up to Bass Rhythm "Your cutie mark shows you're a musician, what can you teach us in any kind of magic?" Bass raised an eyebrow and lowered his head to be level with the colt, a smirk on his face "I can teach you how to stop bad ponies from hurting you…Permanently, but why should I teach one who looks like he puts down others?" the little colt smiled innocently the sound of a squeak coming from him Bass Rhythm kept his smirk as he rose back up "That's what I thought. Alright today I'll be teaching you three spells, a shield spell, a counter spell and a stasis spell."

He began walking through the playground looking around him "Now to teach you these spells I will have to go through some explanations. To cast these spells effectively especially the shield spell you must picture your magic like a ball of clay which you can shape and change to whatever you want or need." He closed his eyes for a moment, his horn glowing before it dissipated just as quickly as it appeared

"Go ahead, someone throw something at me" he smiled when the filly from before picked up a small pebble with her magic and threw it at him, it bounced off the surface of an invisible shield surrounding the stallion the filly's and colts leaned in with intrigue "Now close your eyes, focus your magic into your horn, and imagine that ball of clay spreading into a dome around you."

He watched at the young ponies closed their eyes and their horns began to glow, many showing signs of extreme focus "Now pair up and lightly throw a pebble at each other you don't want to hurt your partner" The students threw pebbles at each other, the shimmer of shields appearing around several of the little ponies only a few failing but they tried again and eventually got it Bass Rhythm went on to teach them the stasis spell and counter spell, creating a game for the colts and filly's to practise the spells, using the stasis spell to attack, the shield spell to block and the counter spell to get out of stasis, the young ponies ran around the playground firing stasis beams at each other while Bass Rhythm sat in the shade watching them play.

"Is that you Bass?" came a soft melodic voice above him he looked up to see a grey Pegasus mare with orange hair, a musical note coupled with a bell as her cutiemark flying down to meet him, he stood up his mouth agape slightly as he approached the mare "Harmonic?" He stopped in front of the mare before she hugged him tightly, throwing her hooves around him "It's so good to see you again brother, what are you doing here?"

Bass looked at his elder sister with a smile "I could ask the same of you, what are you doing here?" The opera singing mare smiled "I just came to drop off our little cousin, I was just leaving when I saw you teaching these little ponies, I didn't know you got a job as a teacher now" Bass Rhythm shook his head "No I'm not a teacher I was asked to come and teach them some self-defence magic" Harmonic frowned at him "When did you learn self-defence?"

Bass Rhythm went on to explain to her about Warsong and his training "Odds are sis' I'm probably going to have to quit my job as a DJ if things get too time consuming which they are." Harmonic nodded gently "I understand, do you want me to tell mom and dad?" Bass lowered his gaze "Yeah, anyway I should get going my lessons done here and I got to get back to the palace for lunch" he began to walk with his sister out of the school "I don't understand your staying at the palace?" Bass looked to his sister and nodded "Yeah Warsong prefers to use the palace's facilities to train me, care to join me for lunch?" Harmonic smiled and nodded, they made their way back to the Palace the guards making way for Bass recognising him as General Warsong's student.

When they entered the dining room once more, Bass spotted Warsong sitting next to Celestia talking in hushed tones over some papers laid out on the table around their plates there was less nobles in the room today than there was yesterday but Luna sat in her chair eating silently, spotting Bass and Harmonic she waved a hoof "Come join us Bass Rhythm and introduce your friend to us" she called while the two ponies made their way over, sitting next to the princess of the night.

"Your Highness allow me to introduce you to my sister Harmonic Rhythm" Luna nodded her head with a smile towards the Pegasus "We enjoy thy company at the table this beautiful day thou wouldn't be THE Harmonic Rhythm of the Opera?" when Harmonic Rhythm nodded to the ruler of the night her eyes lit up "Oh we enjoy thy work we have only been here for one month and we already enjoy all thy music, your talents are well placed" The Pegasus bowed her head "You honour me too much your highness"

They continued in conversation until the doors opened, a white unicorn stallion with blonde hair stepping inside "Aunt Celestia you weren't at my fencing match" he whined as Luna rolled her eyes and mumbled close to "And there is my least favourite nephew, it's ponies like him that make me almost regret that my sister took on a consort"

Celestia turned her gaze to the Unicorn "I'm sorry Blueblood but I've been busy talking with General Warsong over some important matters" Prince Blueblood stomped his hoof and flinging his mane out of his eyes "I am sure the matters a peasant would ask of you can wait when it comes to family matters" at this Warsong began getting out of his seat, a dark look brewing in his eyes before Celestia placed a hoof on his, stopping him from going further slowly he lowered back in his seat "I know you can probably turn him inside out and back again without breaking a sweat, but Blueblood must learn his lesson on his own."

The prince made his way down the table stopping behind Harmonic leaning in between her and Bass "Who is this lovely lady that I see before me? Is that THE Harmonic Rhythm?" The mare lowered her eyes while Bass' eyes narrowed his hoof pushing against the edge of the table. Prince Blueblood continued to flirt with Harmonic while Bass Rhythm seemed to start losing his temper Warsong's eyes narrowed at the blonde unicorn's arrogance before he noticed his student's anger.

Suddenly green magic surrounded Bluebloods hooves and he slid back like a chess piece he didn't lose his balance or seemed to notice until he stopped, Bass slowly rose from his chair his horn glowing green looking over his shoulder with his eyes staring daggers at the noble "Don't attack him in anger" whispered Warsong under his breath though he couldn't be heard he could see Bass Rhythm was restraining himself as the magic dissipated, Blueblood showed signs of disgust "How dare you touch me with your disgusting magic, who do you think you are!?" Bass Rhythm turned to the noble "I'm her brother, I think I get a say in you flirting with her" The prince harrumphed and held his nose in the air "I think the lady can make her own choices in whom she courts"

Bass Rhythms horn glowed once more as he prepared to strike the prince "STOP!" came Luna's voice using the Royal Canterlot voice, the glow from Bass' horn dissipated "If thee wish to defend thy sisters honour then thee must duel thine enemy in a duel of swords, five bouts decided with first blood" Bass looked at the princess before he turned back to the prince who started chuckling loudly but there was a particular fear around his eyes about getting hurt especially having blood drawn

"This peasant will lose terribly against me, he has no skill" Luna rose from her chair regally and stepped between them "Then you wouldn't mind if Mr Rhythm is given two weeks of training then?" Blueblood shrugged plainly "It won't matter in the long run, his two weeks versus my five years will see me winning the match without trouble, I will see the peasant in two weeks then" When the prince left Harmonic turned to her brother "I'm sorry I caused you to do this duel" Luna stepped over to Harmonic and rose her head with her hoof

"Do not worry child, Bass Rhythm will be trained by one of the best swordsponies alive, one of the nine legendary swordsponies." Harmonic looked up at the matriarch with tears in her eyes before she looked at her brother who smiled at her "That pony is standing right over there" said Luna jerking her head towards the red stallion sitting next to Celestia who stood from his chair, Harmonic rubbed the tears from her eyes looking at her great uncle before he spoke "Celestia I'm going to need to get my sword out of the treasury tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 10: Live and Die by the sword

Chapter 10: Live and Die by the sword

The next day Warsong and his student ventured into the catacombs of the palace, the royal guard didn't seem to be present Warsong assumed it must have been because the treasury is well protected by magic, he cringed as he heard singing behind him.

_So bye-bye miss Equestrian pie_

_Pulled my chevy to the levy,_

_But the levy was dry._

_And them good old colts were drinking whisky and rye singin'_

_This'll be the day that I die; this'll be the day that I die_

Warsong turned to see Bass singing softly with a big smile on his face he frowned at him "What's with the happy attitude? And stop singing it's too early in the day for it, I got enough of it with all the mares breaking into song." He rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache before Bass spoke up "I've just been having good dreams is all" Warsong raised an eyebrow "Still having dreams about Luna eh? Maybe that's the real Luna for all you know, I've heard she can walk into your dreams"

Bass looked suddenly nervous causing Warsong to chuckle back at his student before he stopped outside of a golden door engraved with symbols of magic Warsong looked it over with a sigh "I hope it still recognises my magic" he discovered a hole big enough for a unicorn horn, pushing it inside he flared his magic within, the loud sounds of clicking as locks came undone broke the quiet of the hallway, removing his horn he watched as gears began to move the surface of the door, distorting it's pattern until it finally stopped moving to show an engraving of two alicorns one golden the other silver with gem eyes.

The doors slipped open to admit the two unicorns, the hallway lighting up with the sudden golden glow of the treasures within, hillsides and plains of golden bits as far as the eye could see. "I made sure to grab a fair share before I left for Ponyville "Warsong smiled seeing Bass' jaw drop, seeing chests containing more bits and gems sat among the hills of gold, ancient statues of gold stood watch over them by the door along the wall sat a long rack of ornate weapons but further down were eight swords that looked plain but gave off immense power, two more spots were still open for two more blades.

"Say hello to eight of the nine legendary blades of the legendary swordsponies, Mine is the last one" he walked down the line looking each blade over with a smile, finding his sabre he lifted it up with his magic and wound it around his waist "Who are the other eight legendary swordsponies?" asked Bass Rhythm as he looked at each blade "I'm the eighth one my brother is the ninth, his blade is a broadsword made from a meteor from the heavens." Warsongs gaze passed over the empty spot where his brother's sword should have been, before he began moving down the line stopping in front of a long sword with ancient symbols running along its surface with a black leather handle and silver blade and handle. "This blade belonged to Lord Bastion, the Ranger king of the earth ponies well before there was even a chancellor. When the Changeling wars were rampant and pony kind was separated the sword was broken before but was remade for the final battle."

He moved on to show a claymore that belonged to an Earth pony known as Brave heart who freed Earth pony kind from a tyrant unicorn king, showing a short sword that belonged to the Pegasus Sky Flicker, who was a master of the Royal Canterlot voice and the slayer of dragons, until he took an arrow to the knee. He then showed a Gladius blade that belonged to another Earth pony known as Iron Hoof, the pony many believed whose mother was the goddess herself, who submerged him in the river Styx in Tartarus when he was a foal to make him undefeatable in combat but his back right hoof was the only vulnerable spot, and in the battle for Trot he was killed by an arrow in his hoof.

He was nearing the last three explaining that the scimitar before them belonged to Commander Hurricane, a legendary swordspony in her own right and one of the fastest flyers to have lived. Warsong then came to the last two, a pair of Rapiers that seemed to reflect the sun and moon in design, the swords seemed to almost be related. "Take a wild guess who these two belong two, who are the most dangerous out of all of us?" Bass Rhythms eyes began to widen as he recognised the designs across the handles, the depictions of the sun and moon being too obvious "You can't be serious….Celestia and Luna?"

Warsong nodded with a knowing smile "Yes, not even I can stand up to them but I can give any of the other swordsponies a run for their money in a straight up sword fight" seeing Bass' fascination in the enchanted blades Warsong smiled "Do you want your own enchanted blade?" Bass looked at his teacher, his eyes lighting up "Can I really? I mean can't I have one of these blades here?" Warsong shook his head "No first off it'll be an insult to the owners of these swords, and the sword is bound to the family of the original owner, take you for instance, you can wield my blade but try to wield Brave heart's blade or any of the other swords and they're magic will reject you and you can be seriously hurt, plus we cannot train with enchanted blades because of the…effects, here take my blade and swing it against one of the blades on the rack"

Warsong looked down at his sheathed sabre as green magic surrounded the handle and it unsheathed, holding it before his eyes Bass swung it against Luna's rapier, as the blades touched an explosive shockwave emitted like thunder from the blades, striking Bass and sending him flying into a nearby pile of gold, the shockwave passed over Warsong but he didn't seem to notice "It's the colliding of two magic's hitting each other it'll cause an explosion, you need to know how to fight with a sword before I can teach you how to hold your ground when fighting against an enchanted blade wielder, but we will make you a blade, I recommend speaking to Luna, she can probably help you out there"

Bass unsteadily stood from the pile of bits the sword still in his magical grip but now it glowed orange with heat "Each sword also has a specific ability, I do not know what the others have but mine is that it gains heat as a fight goes on to the point where it's white hot, my brothers sword creates a shield when he spins it, capable of stopping any projectile including magic." Warsong took the sword from Bass and sheathed the heated blade, they left the treasury, the doors closing behind them and relocking "Will you be using your sword when we train?" Warsong shook his head "No, enchanted blades cut through any other blade except other enchanted blades."

"So we will be using regular swords?" Warsong nodded, they stepped out onto the practise field going into an empty practise duel cage, removing his blade from his waist, Warsong replaced it with one of the blunt practise blades, and Bass Rhythm followed his lead, having trouble strapping it around his waist before Warsong stepped in to help him. "Alright now we'll be going through some simple drills to help you get a hang of the weight with your magic then we will switch to hooves and go from there" The teacher and student went through several practise routines of attacking, parrying, defending, counter and kept at it until Bass got it right several times but the time the sun was setting both stallions were soaked with sweat, panting heavily, Warsong seemed more composed than Bass though, as if he could still gallop five miles and fight a battle at the end.

They called the practise session for the day and went back inside the palace Warsong separated from Bass "I'm going to talk to Shining Armour I need his list of royal guard interested in joining the Lunar Guard" with that the teacher left the student. Bass started to make his way to the throne room to meet with Luna and start forging his sword but taking a single sniff of his person, his nose recoiled at the smell of body odour, his path instantly changed to head up to the bedroom he shared with Warsong to take a shower, after his shower he made his way down to the throne room to find Celestia standing alone on the balcony "Your highness may I ask where Luna is?" The mistress of the sun turned to look at the young stallion, a smile coming to her face "She is in her room in the Midnight Wing of the palace."

Bowing once more and turning to leave he heard the princess' voice behind him once more "Bass a moment of your time if you please." The stallion turned with another bow "Of course your highness" the Alicorn moved closer to Bass so she stood in front of him. Celestia lowered her gaze, and her head to be more level with the smaller Stallion "My sister has shown a keen interest in you Bass Rhythm, I'm only telling you to be careful when around her, I do not know if it's anything more than just interest, I don't know if it's love even. But I want you to be careful, I don't want her heart breaking, not again" Bass frowned up at her and cocked his head "What do you mean 'again' your highness?"

Celestia's eyes seemed to mist over before she sighed "Her heart broke a thousand years ago from jealousy, I believe that it was my fault in not seeing it and doing anything about it." Bass smiled up at the princess "I'm sure it wasn't your fault your highness, and if Princess Luna is developing feelings further than friendship…I would gladly accept" Celestia raised an eyebrow with a smile "Oh is that so? I should also care to mention my sister has stepped into your dreams, I didn't know you had a thing for socks." Seeing Bass' face turn from blue to a sudden red made the mistress of the sun chuckle "Relax Bass, Luna feels flattered, though I think you'll notice her glancing in your direction a bit more often. But in future try to have normal dreams hmm?"

Bass Rhythm bowed once more "As you wish your highness, is that all you wish to speak of?" Celestia nodded her head dismissing the stallion before turning to watch the moon begin to rise. Bass Rhythm left and galloped, wanting to get away for a little bit, his thoughts reeling and his face bright red, filled with embarrassment it wasn't until Warsong stepped out of the shadows, a small pouch with scrolls inside on his back that Celestia broke out into giggles "I didn't think it would work that little prank" Warsong smiled at the princess "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't have confidence in your ability to handle it" Celestia looked back at the ancient warrior "Why did you tell me about Bass' interest in my sister?" Warsong looked at the horizon

"Because I could see the same thing in Luna, and it would only be eventual before she used the dream walker spell to look into his dreams. I would rather Bass dream of Luna in a respectable fashion rather than seeing her as another mare to tail chase. So that Luna will see that Bass respects her as a mare which is true, he just can't control his baser instincts" Celestia nodded but frowned slightly "How do you feel about your student being a bit of a mareiser?" Warsong looked at the princess, a smile dawning on his face

"I would be disappointed if he wasn't, we lost a lot of stallions during the war and the stallion population has never truly recovered. One stallion to every four mares are not good odds for us, we need to keep at least sixty per cent of the mare population straight or at least bisexual. But if Bass is going to get into a relationship with Luna he will have to commit and I'll make him commit if I have to." Celestia nodded in sad agreement "If things look bad for the future of pony kind due to the mares going after each other, I'm going to have to get Luna to manipulate the fertility of some births to lean more to the colt side" Warsong smiled "Well now that we've straightened out Bass Rhythm a bit I'm sure Luna will see the fruits of your prank take hold of the young stallion."

"This feels worse than the time my mom found my Play Brony collection…" Bass Rhythm continued to gallop almost blindly, the royal guard who were coming off duty glanced at him as he raced by, before he knew it the light began to darken around him, torches lighting up in the hallway as he ran by, he slowed to a stop looking around him, the torches continued to light up as he walked down the hall by magical means "Where am I?" he wondered out loud regaining his composure he made his way towards the door at the end of the hallway only illuminated slightly by the light of the moon.

Flanking the door were two narrow spiral stairways leading downstairs, when the last few torches lit to reveal the white crescent moon symbol on the door, Bass Rhythms heart dropped, he turned to run but the doors slip open with a loud creak, turning to look inside the interior of the room was pitch black except for a large onyx fireplace on the left side of the large room that spanned more than five hooves (Feet) in length and over six hooves in height, a large high backed leather chair, taller than the fire place, was the only thing sitting in front of it, all the other furniture within the room was shrouded in shadow, sitting on that chair was the Mistress of the night herself, Luna. She looked towards the stallion a smile coming across her face, her magic picked up a small tea cup from a small table next to the chair.

Taking a sip she spoke up "Come inside Bass we were expecting you to visit sometime, what can be done for you?" Bass stepped inside carefully as the doors closed behind him almost automatically "I have been meaning to ask your highness, if you can help me create my own enchanted blade?" Luna rose from her seat, placing the cup back on the table "We do hope thee do not intend to use this blade in the duel." Bass Rhythm quickly shook his head "Of course not your highness, it is so that I can have one as well and maybe…Become a legendary swordspony like you."

Luna's eyes widened slightly, looking at the young stallion "How thee knows of our status- Oh wait…Warsong told you. We haven't been referred to as a legendary swordpony since the war a thousand years ago. We would be happy to assist thee in creating an enchanted blade" Bass Rhythm smiled at her "For material I was thinking of making it from moon rock, is it possible for you to pull one from the moon?" Luna smiled gently and closed her eyes "Of course we can, give us some time." Bass frowned slightly "What are you doing right now?"

Luna opened her eyes to show a bright white glow emanating from her eyes "We are expanding our senses hundreds of thousands of miles towards the moon, searching for an ideal moon rock that won't burn up in the atmosphere and is big enough to get material from, which we have just found" Luna grinned as black curtains within the room slid back to reveal that most of the walls were actual windows except for the walls around the door and fireplace, looking to the moon Bass Rhythm noticed a flare in the sky as an object sped towards them, burning blue in the night sky as it approached.

Luna seemed to be struggling when the moon rock approached her room "We are finding it difficult to stop it" Bass Rhythm quickly placed a hoof on her shoulder closing his eyes, adding his strength to hers, his power was not even a quarter compared to Luna's but the little amount of juice was enough to slow the rock down, causing it to plop down heavily onto the balcony outside, smoke rising from its surface however the Alicorn and Unicorn seemed to pause for a bit as their magic entwined, feeling each other's inner emotions and the length of their power, their magic caressing between them Bass feeling small compared to Luna's ocean of power, Luna gasped sharply before Bass quickly removed his hoof from her shoulder, a blush coming to his face as he looked away "Thank you your highness"

Bass moved his attention away from the ground where he looked away to and moved it to the rock, slowly making his way over to it, opening the doors to the balcony outside, he didn't notice the blush that was on Luna's face before she warned him "Don't touch it, it's still hot" Bass nodded, his magic enveloping the rock, slowly lifting it "Wow this isn't light I'll tell you that" Luna looked at him, her blush dissipating "Come along We will show you how to forge a blade, and we will enchant it for you, like we have done for your great grandfather and like my sister when she enchanted Warsongs blade for him" she turned and left the room followed closely by Bass Rhythm though walking slowly with the heavy load.

They made their way down towards the royal blacksmith who crafted many of the royal guard weapons, the spears, swords and etcetera the hut where the smithy worked was located in a little corner in the practise yard, even in the night the sound of hammer pounding on steel could be heard "Not having dinner tonight your highness?" asked Bass as they approached the smithy hut, Luna looked back at him with a weak smile "Neither are you if we are correct, if that is the case, would you join us then in our quarters for some late night dinner and tea?"  
Bass nodded and smiled "I would be honoured to join you your highness"

When they stepped into the hut they were met with the scene of a glow from furnace and wall of tools, a stallion at work at an anvil while a younger colt scurried around as an assistant smithy when they noticed the princess they stopped what they were doing and bowed deeply "Your highness you grace us with your presence" said the black smith, a brown bulky, muscular stallion Earth pony with green eyes and lighter brown mane, a hammer and anvil cutiemark on his flank he wore a brown leather apron and leather working hoof shoes "Rise Blacksmith we require thy services to create a special blade forged from the materials in this moon rock" Bass stepped forward and lowered the rock slowly in-front of the smithy "It may take me two weeks to melt this down and refine it to be forged into a blade"

Luna simply smiled "Excellent see to it, also we will write up a list of further ingredients needed for it, does thee have a quill and scroll?" The colt quickly retrieved an empty scroll and new quill for the mistress of the night, she unfolded the scroll with her magic and began to write "Thank you, we will require that the blade be cooled in the spring water located at the top of this mountain, a barrel of this water will do it is where our moon has touched the water the most. It must be created under the light of the moon as well, so thee must set up thy forge outside, it must also be hammered on the anvil by the legendary Pegasus blacksmith Steel Wing, his hammer and anvil is located in the treasury. Thy forge must also contain the fires of a black phoenix, they are very rare but we know of one who still owes us a favour, also while thee forges the blade we must keep a constant flow of magic into the blade itself, if thee requires royal guard support for the other materials, it will be provided. Oh and the handle must be made from the leather of a Cockatrice"

The blacksmith seemed a little overwhelmed by this request "It will be done your highness" Bass Rhythm frowned up at the princess "Why the need for all this hard to get stuff?" Luna turned to the younger stallion with a smile "All enchanted blades are forged in a similar fashion, Warsongs blade was forged in the fires of a phoenix and dragon, cooling it in the blood of said dragon, he was big so a barrel of his blood was a paper cut for his finger."  
The other ponies in the hut were taken aback by the casual statement of a blade being cooled in blood "That's horrible!" the little colt said as his knees shook Luna simply shrugged "It is why Warsongs sword was called Draco sanguis lamina, the Dragon blood blade. You don't even want to know how Bladesingers sword was forged…You ever hear about the rainbow factory? Or about the Pegasus device?"

Bass thought for a moment "Yes well…I can't remember what Warsong said but I think I get an idea…" Luna shook her head "Well Bladesingers sword was forged in a way very similar but much worse in our opinion…We should be going, good luck Blacksmith" when the two ponies bowed Luna and Bass left making their way back to her room to spend time eating dinner, drinking tea and having a normal chat.


	12. Chapter 11: Luna saltator

Chapter 11: Luna saltator

Two weeks had passed since the issue of the duel. The incident with the dragon was dealt with by Twilight Sparkle and her friends despite the protests of both Shining Armour and Warsong, Shining Armour not wanting his sister to be put into danger and Warsong asking that he slay the dragon instead of putting young mares in danger. The friendship reports of the slumber party and the poison joke left Warsong with a raised eyebrow.

Bass Rhythm lay on a green plain on the outskirts of Ponyville, a cigarette in his mouth, a trail of smoke misting upwards his spectacles over his eyes, using a large rock to lay his head against, music played in the air, a boom box sitting next to the stallion with the sounds of a stallion singing in a strange hard to understand accent with the sounds of reggae.

Sitting on top of the rock sat the mare of the night herself Luna with her legs crossed "So this is what thee dreams about…Just relaxing on the outskirts of Ponyville with this…Strange device playing strange music?" Bass Rhythm didn't move but did move the cigarette to the corner of his mouth to speak "Yes your highness the music is reggae it was born in Jamaneca, I heard your sister was a fan of the pony who is singing this song" Luna frowned, stepping off of the rock she looked down at the stallion "We thought thee was quitting" Bass looked up at her past his spectacles "Only in my dreams nowadays, in any case is that really you or is this just my conscious trying to bring back the dreams the real you has already seen?" Luna raised an eyebrow at the stallion's question "We believe we are the real one Bass Rhythm, what dreams have we already seen?" Bass Rhythm slowly rose to his hooves.

"You mean you haven't seen the…'Dreams'?" Luna shook her head frowning down at him "We think Celestia has pranked thee" Bass Rhythm hoof faced before he looked up at the princess "I'm sorry your highness, I've been having…Unsavoury dreams, I only want you to know I respect you as a mare and as a Princess and I would not like our relationship to break down because of my baser instincts" Luna frowned cocking her head at the small stallion "We do not understand, is thou apologising for having dreams of the private nature about us?" When Bass nodded sullenly she shook her head with a smile "Do not fear us, we are fine with what thee dreams, as long as thee continues to show respect for mares. On the subject of our relationship, we do have an interest in thee, but we will not rush it, we could start by having a proper dinner together"

Bass Rhythm raised an eyebrow "What was that dinner two weeks ago then?" Luna chuckled and smiled "That was a dinner between two friends, but in the ensuing two weeks we have developed an interest. We would perhaps place our relationship as real close friends but we'll see where we go from there. Good luck in thy duel tomorrow" Winking at him she turned to leave the silent stallion to his thoughts and reddening face before she disappeared into a mist, blowing into the wind leaving the blue unicorn alone with his music as it went to the next song 'Welcome to Jamrock'

Awakening from the dream he sat up in his bed with a loud yawn looking outside to see the sun rising, Warsongs bed was empty leaving the stallion to assume that the ancient warrior was already up and about.  
"I would have guessed that he'd always be up before sunrise by now" Getting out of bed he took a morning shower before heading down to breakfast, it was mainly uneventful except for the occasional glances from Luna in his direction and the good luck wishers of several nobles who took a liking to the unicorn and Warsong having a conversation with Celestia on her visit to Ponyville "I don't see the problem with making a visit to my student, what could go wrong?" Celestia asked to which Warsong simply answered "Anything, in my short experience in Ponyville I have come to know that at least once a week, shenanigans occur"

But Bass knew Celestia was going either way and soon after his duel, he had a sparing breakfast so he wouldn't throw up from physical exertion and made his way out to the practise yard, he learned enough to get himself by while Warsong organised the Lunar guard which were on the verge of forming, they only needed a captain now and then training would begin, gripping the training blade in his hooves he fought against an earth replica of himself, having expanded his knowledge of lightning magic over the past two weeks he has also taken to beginning earth magic as his second area of study then he planned to move onto fire then water and wind as his last, Warsong has even taken to writing books for him to read in his own time when his teacher was too busy to teach him also making several references to the Starswirl the bearded section of the royal library, access being given to him, he even found an interesting time travelling spell, however saving his one shot to the past for a very rainy day.

It wasn't until the sun was nearing its pinnacle in the sky when he stopped his practise and went inside to freshen himself up when he finished he made his way out to the royal arena within the palace grounds, this was only going to be one duel and it would be a short one so the ponies who were going to watch were only the nobles staying at the palace.  
When he stepped into the arena the crowds of nobles stomped their hooves for his arrival, he waved at them with a smile, making his head towards the centre of the arena, the arena was usually used for racing but today it held a smaller duelling circle at the centre of the arena, elevated slightly so that everypony could see clearly.

A simple sword rack and bench were the only other features to this conversion, standing at the sword rack was his teacher Warsong and some distance away, Prince Blueblood stood with his own posse, a rapier at his waist already, tossing his mane when he saw Bass Rhythm approach he rose his snout in the air and made it obvious to ignore the Unicorn stallion. Warsong pulled a long sword from the rack with his magic, offering it to Bass "I've seen you training with this type of blade, best to use what you're comfortable with, but since he's using a rapier he will try for quick strikes so you must be quicker in parrying and counter. First round will be with magic the second, with hooves so you can use the second round to get back at him."

Bass took a seat on the bench, eye balling Blueblood, a mare at his side whispering to him as she looked back at him, a smile coming to Bass' face as he could see the nervousness in Bluebloods limbs "Each round ends with a draw of blood so there will be only enough rounds for three draws of blood so I would say there will be a maximum of five. You both will be changing what you handle your blades with each round, so third will be magic and fourth, hooves, good luck my nephew."

Warsong guided his nephew up onto the duelling circle which had no boundaries so either fighter could fall out Warsong stepped into the circle with his student "Bass Rhythm one more thing, your magic is stronger than his so your long sword will be on par in speed with his rapier but you need to be quicker" Bass Rhythm nodded to him before he left the circle, looking across from him at Prince Blue blood stepping up into the duelling circle, looking past him he saw Luna and Celestia sitting in the royal box. He drew his blade from his waist and rested the flat of the blade against his shoulder with his magic surrounding it just as Blueblood drew his rapier taking a stance, Bass Rhythm taking his stance with the blade held above him.

He could see Blueblood was more nervous about getting hurt rather than fighting him, the starting horn sounded signalling the round, Bass Rhythm charged swinging his long sword downwards against the prince who deftly blocked it "My aren't we a little confident peasant." Blueblood pushed Bass' blade away with his own before moving in close jabbing his sword at Bass Rhythm who quickly dodged and moved backwards, Warsong was outside of the ring screaming at Bass Rhythm like a boxing coach "Dodge! Dodge! Parry, now counter!" Blueblood and Bass Rhythm danced around the ring, the ringing of swords and the cheer of the crowd echoing around them but it silenced when the sound or steel on flesh sounded, blood dripped onto the sand of the ring, Bass Rhythm holding his right arm where Blueblood got a lucky jab past Bass Rhythms defence.

The Princes' eyes seemed to light up and become more confident as he boldly stepped out of the ring as the round ended, Bass Rhythm limped out of the ring to sit on the bench, stopping the blood flow with his hoof as Warsong looked it over "It's a little deep, I'm not skilled in healing magic but a doctor is on the way" a green earth pony mare wearing a white coat stepped up and pushed the large stallion aside to get a look at the wound "You've got some damage there, I'll stitch and bandage it up but you are going to need to fight left hooved for the next round" Bass Rhythm grimaced angrily "That isn't what I wanted to hear doc'" The medical mare stared at him sternly before she went to work stitching the wound "I know it isn't but it's just how the dice landed, I'm rooting for you in there."

Bass Rhythm waited patiently, when his wound was patched up he stepped back into the ring with Blueblood, both ponies went bipedal and held their weapons in their hooves, Bass Rhythm held his blade with his left hoof being above his now weaker right hoof where it would have been vice versa. Bass Rhythm decided to finish this quickly, exploiting the Princes obsession with cleanliness by slightly burying the tip of the blade in the sand and charged, swinging the blade upwards as he approached sending dust flying up into his opponents face, during his recoil he sliced across the princes chest, keeping it as shallow as possible so as not to kill him, giving him a paper thin cut which was barely noticeable until a tiny drop of blood fell from the wound and hit the sand, marking a quick end to the second round.

The prince stepped out of the ring screaming for someone to clean this dirt and blood off him, Bass Rhythm had his previous wound checked over by the doctor again for a more in depth analysis. "It'll scar honey but it won't slow you down, you'll be at one hundred per cent when it heals" Was all the doctor had to say before Bass Rhythm was back in the ring with his blade held by his magic, the Prince looking angry Blueblood pushed on the offence against Bass, their blades moving back and forth heavily as they floated and struck each other, Blueblood lunged and scored a cut against Bass' cheek ending the round, the two unicorns stepped out of the ring with the cheers of the crowd following them Warsong forcing Bass Rhythm to look at him and listen as the ancient warrior explained what Bass should do for the next round while the doctor put a band aid on the stallions cheek "Now get out there and make him bleed"

Bass Rhythm and Blueblood fought once more Bass Rhythm winning the round by cutting a shallow wound across Blueblood forearm close to the hoof, it would heal and leave no sign of damage but it lost him that round, both combatants were beginning to show signs of fatigue and the air in the stadium was fit to burst with tension as the fifth and final round was about to begin. "I grow tired peasant, would you agree that we finish this with one swing?" Bass Rhythm simply nodded as both Unicorns charged, slicing their weapons at each other as they passed and skidded to a halt.

Lowering his blade Bass Rhythm kneeled as a gash across his front exploded with blood, Blueblood flicked his rapier and sheathed it before he stepped out of the ring, Bass Rhythm's magic dropped the blade in the sand as he fell, his hooves unable to support him the sudden sound of wind blowing past his ear and the feeling of a pony catching him was all he heard before he passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

Warsong supported his nephew as he caught him, appearing at his side faster than the wind could register; it wasn't a teleportation spell but a simple wind element spell called the Flicker step, he yelled for the doctor as Luna and Celestia flew down to them, more medical ponies rushed into the arena with a stretcher to tend to the wounded pony.

Bass Rhythm stood on the plains outside of Ponyville, staring at the town in the distance, he wore his spectacles and a scarf around his neck as snow fell and covered the plains in a white blanket, hearing the ruffle of feathers behind him he turned to see Luna land behind him "I lost didn't I?" he asked the Alicorn who solemnly nodded "You were wounded pretty badly but you mostly passed out from fatigue, you shouldn't have did that morning practise session you were tired from round one, you could have beaten him" Bass just shrugged and looked back at Ponyville "How long have I been out?" Luna stepped up next to him looking into the distance at Ponyville with him "A few hours, its night time, they have a Unicorn healer dealing with your wounds, you should be fine in a few minutes…We have a proposition for you Bass Rhythm"

Bass looked up at the Princess, his eyes hidden by the spectacles "We want you to captain the Lunar guard, you proved your bravery and skill today and impressed us greatly with your devotion." Bass' eyes widened and his mouth opened "I-I accept your highness, I would be honoured, but what did Warsong say?" Luna smiled before looking down at him "He agreed, you were his first choice, you begin training with the Lunar guard soon, you will be doing the same training as the other guard but with more sword and leadership training in your regime"  
Bass took a seat in the snow, his breath misting around his mouth "What about my enchanted blade?"

"We will go have it forged as soon as you wake up" Luna looked off into the distance as if hearing something Bass didn't "Which is now" she lowered her head and kissed Bass' forehead, suddenly waking him up.

Bass sat up straight in the hospital bed, his eyes opening he surprised the medical staff working on him, he looked over to his right seeing Luna stand near the door with Warsong, her form solidifying as if she were mist not long ago. Bass moved to get out of the hospital bed by the doctor wasn't going to have any of it "You can't leave just yet you've been healed but your wounds need time to properly dissipate. It's like injecting a cure for a virus but it takes time for that cure to fight the virus, with this it takes time for the magic to properly heal your wounds it's only fixed surface damage" Bass Rhythm pushed her hoof aside and stood up out of the bed "I think he'll be fine doctor, we'll take him from here" spoke Warsong as he stepped forwards with the princess.

The medical staff backed off when they looked upon the princess, letting the new captain of the Lunar guard leave, he had bandages around his chest and right arm but he didn't feel the pain from the wounds anymore, ignoring the staff he stepped out with Luna, Warsong staying behind to explain the situation to the flabbergasted ponies.

The two ponies began making their way out towards the practise grounds "What did Blueblood do after I passed out?" Luna grimaced slightly but answered him "He bragged about it spitting on thy name and skill, many nobles believe thee deserved that win not him. Thy sister put him in his place when he tried to flirt with her, she bucked him right in that wound thee put on his chest and sent him flying." Bass chuckled softly "That's my sister…I probably look less in the eyes of everypony including you after that loss" Luna kept her face ahead but looked down at him "We do not think less of thee, if anything, everypony thinks more of thee now for thy bravery and honour"

They stepped out onto the practise yard, making their way to the black smith hut to see the Smithy and his assistant outside with a forge burning blue fire, a black phoenix perched on top with a golden ornate anvil and hammer and a barrel filled with water that always seemed to reflect the full moon on its surface the black smith approached the pair "I followed the list exactly as you requested your highness, it was tough to get some of the materials, especially that phoenix friend of yours" The black phoenix's chest feathers puffed up in annoyance at the smithy's comment "He is over a thousand years old, he would be a little regal and a little bit snooty" Luna whispered to the smithy who nodded "We've finished refining the moon rock and it's come out to a very nice chrome metal, we are ready to begin creating the blade when you are"

Luna looked back at Bass, jerking her head "Come you'll be hammering it yourself under the smithy's guidance" The stallion looked nervous as he approached the anvil and hammer "Just hammer?" he asked, seeing the princess nod gave him some confidence. The smithy nodded and waited for the blue glow of Luna's magic to start pouring into the forge where the metal awaited hammering before removing it from the blue flames, Bass picked up the hammer in his hoof and when the sword was placed on the anvil he began hammering, with each blow the moon light seemed to brighten then darken, like the heartbeat of the sword with each hammer blow, sparks flying from the chrome metal.

After hours of working, the sword was completed the metal glowed bright blue in the moonlight the handle and guard made of the same metal with the leather of a cockatrice wrapped around the handle giving it a smooth but firm grip, the flow of magic from Luna ceased and she sat down rubbing her forehead as light played over the blade, symbols engraving onto its surface down the flat of the blade, she looked towards the blue stallion. "Go ahead, pick it up Bass Rhythm." The unicorn lowered the hammer gently picking up the blade with his hoof, it felt light in his hooves, giving a few practise swings the blade seemed to almost sing as it cut through the air, his magic enveloped it as it floated out of his grasp and the blue glow mingled with his magic.

The black smith and his assistant seemed to be shocked at the properties of the blade "Focus your magic into the tip of the blade and swing it at the target dummy" advised Luna, Bass turned to the target dummy, the tip of the blade seemed to glow brighter before he swung it at the dummy, a blue energy mimicked the slicing motion and shot towards the dummy, cutting it in half "What will you call her?" asked the Smithy, Bass Rhythm smiled "I'll call her Luna saltator, Moon Dancer."


	13. Chapter 12: Training day

Chapter 12: Training day

The sun rose above the horizon marking a new day the front of the palace Bass Rhythm stood with saddle bags over his back; looking up into the sky he noticed several pegasi at work "Must be winter wrap up soon…" he yawned loudly as he was joined by a Warsong with his own saddle bags over his back "You're set to go? We're going to an old retired Solar guard training grounds which has been reinstated as Lunar Guard training grounds, they've been restoring the place this entire time for us, everything should be brand spanking new." They began walking down the street making for the entrance of the city "Of course the armour is a thousand years old and has been in storage this entire time but it's enchanted and doesn't need restoration." Bass Rhythm looked up at his teacher "Yeah I've been wondering about that, how does every Royal guard look alike? Why do they look alike?"

Warsong smiled as he looked ahead, they were leaving the city now into the outskirts of Canterlot into the mountainous wilderness "An army that looks alike looks professional, and the armour is enchanted to alter the appearance of everypony that wears it to look exactly alike in coat, mane and eye colour" They followed a trail for a few hours, making idle conversation "What is the news on your parents?" Bass Rhythm lowered his gaze "They heard about my duel with Blueblood, they've been trying to get a hold of me in the past two days, but I'll talk to them when I talk to them" Eventually they came upon black gates with the white symbols of a crescent moon on its surface, opening the gates with his magic, Warsong stepped inside to see the training grounds a bustle of activity with ponies wearing black fatigue uniforms with the crescent moon symbol on the chest.

Bass Rhythm looked surprised at the amount of activity "Who are these ponies? They're not the Lunar guard…" Warsong shook his head "No they're the training ground staff, cooks, cleaners, they maintain the training grounds, our first recruits will be arriving soon so let's get you settled into your quarters." They stepped into the training grounds, the complex itself had several rows of wooden buildings where the recruits stayed and at one end of each row was a single building where the officers stayed, right now two of those buildings was where Warsong and Bass Rhythm would be staying separately the grounds of the complex was low cut grass except for a large square of hard ground where parade would be held. The mess hall was a large brick building that was big enough to hold all the recruits that would be staying at the training grounds.

There were training facilities included on the site with duelling circles, magical practice grounds and an obstacle course, above the complex the clouds were shaped like the obstacle course obviously for the Pegasus recruits. Dotted around the training grounds were speakers placed on long wooden beams obviously an announcement system. Alone to one side of the complex was a large landing zone obviously for Airship traffic.

Making their way to the officers' quarters, Bass Rhythm looked above to see the large shape of an Airship the flying ship's body looked much like the wooden ships that would sail on the seas only it was much more bigger and bulky with large propeller engines holding it aloft the front of the ship held a large iron phoenix statue as a decoration, it slowly began to lower down towards the complex through the clouds, keeping clear of the cloud obstacle course. Stepping into the officers' quarters, Bass Rhythm was shocked to see the inside looked like a cosy home big enough for a couple to live comfortably "I can't live here if my subordinates are going to live in less comfortable lodgings…" a knock came at the door before it opened to admit Warsong "Come along now the recruits are here"

Outside on the parade ground stood four ponies with saddlebags standing at mock attention, Bass Rhythm looked them over before looking at his teacher "This is all we have? All of this for just these four?" Warsong leaned down to his student to whisper to him "There is much more I believe they'll be here later, these are just the new recruits the rest are veterans from the Solar guard joining the Lunar guard." Bass Rhythm nodded sullenly before Warsong walked up to each pony, stopping by a brown pegasus stallion with a black mane who had a mean look in his eye and he looked like he had been in several fights, his cutie mark being a simple white cloud "What's your name and where do you hail from?"

The Pegasus looked up and saluted "I'm Lightning flicker guvnor, and I hail from Manechester" his accent was very heavy and his had this particular tone to his voice that made him sound quite threatening but Warsong could see it was his normal voice and this was his happy face. Warsong simply nodded and moved to the next one a black pegasus stallion who had a neutral expression on his face with piercing green eyes and a green mane, his cutie mark was a light grey storm cloud with several small bolts of lightning shooting from underneath it "What about you lad?" The stallion simply looked up at him without saying a word before Lightning flicker spoke up "That's me mate Cross Wind, he don't talk at all but he hails from Manechester as well"

Warsong nodded and peered into Cross Winds face, his eyes narrowing as he focussed on the eyes, suddenly visions of death and destruction flashed in his mind as he stared into the Pegasus' eyes, a simple smile coming to Warsongs face as he didn't seem bothered at all "You both will fit in nicely with the Lunar guard…" He moved on to a burly red Earth pony he was bald but he had a short blue tail his cutiemark was a golden horse shoe with a hammers crossed behind it "You look like you're from Stalliongrad" The burly pony shook his head "No I am born and raised in Canterlot, but my parents are from Stalliongrad, I got my accent from them. My name is Heavy Hammer" Warsong nodded before moving on to the last of the recruits.

An Earth pony mare, she had a butter coloured coat with a black mane and tail, a pink stripe went down the left side of her mane the stripe being reflected on the tail, and her cutie mark looked like a strange symbol of a foreign nature "I haven't seen a symbol like that in a very long time are you from Neighppon my dear?" The mare nodded with a big smile on her face "I'm Kasumi Grass Blade and I do hail from Neighppon" Warsong nodded "Yes the symbol does mean grass blade, Runagādo e yōkoso" Grass blade bowed to Warsong.

Warsong stepped away from the line of recruits "Welcome, you will spend fifteen weeks here in training to join the Lunar guard, my name is General Warsong. The first and last words out of your mouths when speaking to me will be sir, is that clear!?" The recruits except for Cross Wind only answering "Sir Yes sir!" however it sounded strange to hear three different accents sounding off out of key "This is Captain Bass Rhythm, he will be your leader in the Lunar Guard, he will be training with you so if you have any problems relay them to him and he will relay them to me if he deems it necessary" Warsong went on to explain each location, taking them to their Quarters, the inside of the building was a long row of bunk beds with foot lockers at the foot of each bed and a metal wardrobe against the wall between the beds, the four recruits all went for the top bunks of course settling their personal effects.

After five minutes Warsong ordered them out to the front of the building before taking them towards the armoury which was a large wooden building leading underground when they stepped inside they were greeted by racks and racks of dark blue and purple armoury similar in design to the Solar guard but with a much darker look instead of the plumage on the helmets instead fins were in place however every piece of armour looked dusty from lack of use and storage "Alright…Get in a line and come forwards one at a time, Bass Rhythm your first when you receive your armour I'll teach you how to clean and maintain it before you put it on" when Bass stepped forward he was given a special type of armour different from the others, it was similar in design but it was pure black with silver edging, it felt small in his hooves but as he held it, it seemed to grow in size before his eyes like a sponge that was squeezed and grows when let go.

Warsong jerked his head to the side "There should be a box of rags the guys left behind for us, I asked them not to clean the armour, it'll be punishment for those who fail to perform their duties or listen, you will come down here and clean one rack of armour" Bass Rhythm nodded as he picked up a rag with his magic and ran it over the armour to clean it of the dust as the other recruits began to join him with their own sets of armour that grew or shrunk to their size. "I should mention Bass that as Captain of the Lunar guard you are also the personal bodyguard of Luna herself. That is why you were picked; there is no other pony aside from me that has the same skills you do. So you will be by her side almost the entire time, Shining armour has similar duties of course but Celestia has ordered him to perform duties that forces him from her side."

His student nodded to him before he began placing the clean pieces of armour onto his body, the recruits gasped as they looked at him, before their eyes his coat changed from blue to black, his eyes turning reptilian and yellow, fangs growing in his mouth and his ears becoming tufted like a wolves, his tail turned dark blue and purple and looked almost fin like his mane changing colour beneath the helmet to a dark blue and purple to reflect the tail. He looked himself in the mirror and recoiled in shock "This is like when Luna turned me into Bladesinger…" Warsong shook his head with a smile before he watched the other recruits put on their armour and go through similar changes but the pegasi's wings turned reptilian and dragon like.

When they were armoured Warsong led them out to the parade grounds once more his bracers turning into his armour once more but leaving his head bare "Get used to the weight, it's there to protect you, now we're going for a ten mile gallop and be back in-time for lunch" Warsong then led them out of the training grounds at a gallop, the recruits keeping in line behind Bass Rhythm with Warsong at the side making sure non lag behind "Call the cadence Bass" Bass nodded to Warsong and called out "Join in if you recognise the lyrics!"

_I can't see where you're comin' from  
But I know just what you're runnin' from  
And what matters thinkin' who's baddest but the  
Ones who stop you falling from your ladder_

When you feel like you're feeling now  
And doin' things just to please your crowd  
When I love you like the way I love you  
And I suffer but I ain't gonna cut you 'cause

By now the recruits recognised the song that Bass was singing as they galloped through the mountain wilderness and joined in for the chorus__

This ain't no place for no hero  
This ain't no place for no better mare  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home

This ain't no place for no hero  
This ain't no place for no better mare  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home

And every time I close my eyes  
I think, I think about you inside

And your mother givin' up on asking why  
Why you lie and you cheat  
and you try to make a fool out of she

I can't see where you're comin' from  
But I know just what you're runnin' from  
And what matters thinkin' who's baddest but the  
Ones who stop you falling from your ladder, cause

This ain't no place for no hero  
This ain't no place for no better mare  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home

This ain't no place for no hero  
This ain't no place for no better mare  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home

This ain't no place for no hero  
This ain't no place for no better mare  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home

Hours passed and the sun was at its highest when the recruits returned, trotting slowly with sweat pouring off of them, Warsong moved ahead of them by some distance, looking barely tired he lined up the recruits, panting and wheezing especially Bass Rhythm with his nicotine infected lungs "By the time I'm through with all of you, this will be nothing, we'll eat lunch then you are all going through the physical course, afterwards Blade and Heavy will be meeting their Earth pony trainer who will follow a strict training scheme I've written for him. Same with Cross and Flicker going up for their training with a Pegasus trainer and I'll be taking Bass for some more magic and sword training. I hear you got your own enchanted blade, we can begin training with them, at oh-seventeen hundred hours dinner will be served then we will begin guard training. This will consist of keeping a straight face, carriage flying and so on."

The black ponies shakily saluted the General before making their way to the mess hall, Warsong walked with him at the back, he pulled Bass Rhythm out of the line and put him in front of him at the back of the line "The officers code Bass, is First into battle, Last into mess you best follow it." His student nodded as the recruits were given food by the cooks before they all sat at the same table, the interior of the mess hall was empty except for the kitchen staff and the six military ponies, taking their food to the table with the recruits Warsong went into a description of their further activities "Tomorrow the real training begins with more PT, marching, then combat and survival training. You will learn everything I know on how to be a soldier, when I am through with all of you, you will be better than the current Solar guard."

After they ate their lunch the six ponies left and began more physical training with the obstacle course, coming up to the wall where they had to work as a team to get over the pegasi made short work by galloping up the surface with their wings flared before offering their hooves to help the earth ponies and their captain. When they cleared the wall they made their way to a gauntlet where they had to balance onto a beam while avoiding bags of sand swinging back and forth with a pit of mud below Lightning flicker skidded to a halt flaring his wings to stop the others "There is no bucking way I'm going to go through that, just to fall into some bucking mud"

Grass blade rolled her eyes "Stand aside colts…" hiking her tail she balanced on the beam with little effort, dodging and weaving past the bags of sand, turning on her hoof and back flipping several times to dodge the last few before landing on her hooves. The stallions stared in shock and awe, the two Pegasi's wings unfurling to their full wing-span Bass Rhythms smirked and stepped forwards for his turn looking back at the others "A mare after your heart eh?" he didn't see the bag of sand coming, the stallions tried to warn him but when the bag hit Bass Rhythm it passed through him like he was a ghost. Their captain kept his smirk as he walked through the gauntlet, each bag passing through him until he reached the other side, the spell wearing off he looked to the others and yelled "The objective is to dodge! Use any means necessary"

Cross wind shook his head and stepped onto the beam, flaring his wings he stepped off the top of the beam and began walking on the side, avoiding the bags of sand entirely Heavy looked towards Flicker who simply shrugged "Use any means necessary mate" The second Pegasus followed the same lead as his friend by defying gravity, Heavy being the last one snorted loudly as he walked onto the beam the bags of sand hitting him but not even fazing him or slowing him down "Little bags cannot hurt me." Warsong watched them and rubbed the back of his head "We have a lot of work to do…"


	14. Chapter 13: Custodes nocte

Chapter 13: Custodes nocte

Six weeks had passed since the beginning of training, the rest of the Lunar Guard recruits had arrived and the original four recruits fell into a rhythm of practise and training, heightening their skills and physique. News had arrived of a Sonic Rainboom firing off from Cloudsdale, the Lunar Guard training camp getting the very edge of the boom itself but many stopped to admire the array of colours in the sky. Many more black ponies now walked on the grounds wearing the armour of the Lunar Guard, the recruits were just arriving from their morning gallop being led by the Earth pony drill sergeant before they spotted General Warsong and their Captain Bass Rhythm sparring with their enchanted blades in the duelling circle. Warsong had changed his appearance to be the same height as Bass and both stallions were now circling each other slowly.

Warsongs blade was white hot from the constant combat with steam rising from its surface while Bass' sword shined silver in the sun light only glowing blue at night. The drill sergeant saw that the recruits wanted to go watch before he called out "You may go watch the officer's practise but do not get too close, those swords they're using are special and when they collide, shockwaves explode from them." To enhance his statement Warsong and Bass' sword struck to cause another shockwave to explode from the collision, Warsong stood unfazed by the shockwave but Bass skidded backwards a little growling loudly as he struggled to keep his footing Bass Rhythm narrowed his eyes in focus "Come on you can do this" Warsong lunged forwards bringing his white hot blade down in a downwards stroke.

Blocking it with his long sword, Bass Rhythm braced himself as sparks and another shockwave exploded causing the stallion to buckle slightly under the pressure Warsong smiled a little seeing his student begin to adapt "Just a few more strikes and you may get the hang of it then we can make this fight a bit faster" Bass' eyes widened in shock and a look of fear came upon his face "Are you mad? I'm barely holding my own right now!"

Warsong shook his head "This is nothing compared to the fights I got into with Bladesinger, many soldiers stayed well clear of our fights because of fear they might get caught in the constant shockwaves." He heard many sounds coming from the watching recruits before he turned his attention to them "Don't you ponies have lunch to get to? Or would you rather take it out here?" The drill sergeant stepped forwards "If it is alright with you sir we could serve lunch outside today? Celestia's sun is quite nice today and watching you and the Captain duel gives the recruits inspiration for their combat training"

Warsong looked to his student who shrugged before he nodded to the earth pony who barked orders to the recruits to head into the mess hall, however the first four recruits that arrived stayed behind to watch their captain, over the six weeks Crosswind, Lightning Flicker, Heavy Hammer and Kasumi Grass Blade spent with Bass Rhythm and Warsong they've grown close as friends and colleagues. The four recruits respect Bass as more than a captain but as a leader and friend, Warsong called them Bass' 'Lunar Four' and they rightfully earned the title as they were the most trained recruits on base at the moment and went through ten weeks' worth of training in the six weeks they had with the ancient warrior.

"Alright then lets inspire the recruits then" Warsong said with a smile while Bass Rhythm recomposed himself and focussed himself before he and his teacher resumed their duel, gaining speed slowly in their strikes with Bass becoming more resilient to the shockwaves caused by the enchanted swords in time Warsong and Bass were having a proper sword fight, the recruits back from the mess hall cheered them on.

After the duel the recruits were ordered into their training groups, a unicorn drill sergeant being requisitioned to take Warsongs place as unicorn trainer so he could continue to train Bass Rhythm himself the two officers made their way to the many buildings that was the quarters of the recruits, stepping into Bass' personal quarters Warsong grew to his full size again "Alright I want you to continue reading the books of great strategists and leaders in history. You're becoming a good leader to these ponies and they will follow you into Tartarus if you ask them but do not show fear in front of them even if only you are in danger. I saw the look in your eyes when we were duelling, never show fear ever." Bass nodded and focussed on his studies before Warsong spoke up again "We're going to give the recruits a few days leave to go into Canterlot with their allowance tonight. You're going with them, so live a little have some fun alright?" Bass nodded as his yellow reptilian eyes passed over the text within the book "I have dinner tonight with Luna anyway so I guess that could count as fun?" Warsong simply shrugged before he sat at the table across from the armoured stallion "Doesn't matter to me we'll be finished with training the recruits shortly before the grand galloping gala so that'll be your first assignment as full captain of the Lunar Guard."

After several hours passed and the sun began its trek below the horizon Warsong formed all the recruits up onto the parade grounds, the grounds filled with black ponies with yellow reptilian eyes and sharp teeth the pegasi all had draconic wings and fin like tails, Warsong stood before all of them in his full armour, Bass stood next to him in his captain armour looking much the same as the rest of the ponies before him Warsong cleared his throat before using the royal Canterlot voice.

"Mares and Gentlecolts as a reward for your hard training you will be given a few days leave; you will leave your armour here and will be given allowance to spend in those few days. While you are out there you are representatives of the Lunar Guard, do not make us out to be fools or hooligans, carry the respect and pride of the Lunar Guard, dismissed." The recruits saluted before marching off in parade file.

As the sun set there was much activity where recruits were storing their armour back in the armoury, the enchantment wearing off of them and instead wore black berets with a silver crescent moon and black armbands with a dark blue, purple and silver patch with the crescent moon symbol along with some sewn stars along with the words 'Custodes nocte' meaning 'Guardians of the Night'.

The airship arrived to take the recruits as the last ones were boarding the Lunar four waited for their captain, Bass Rhythm was about to step onto the ramp leading into the interior of the ship before he looked back to see his teacher watching them "Are you coming with us Warsong?" the ancient warrior shook his head "I have to stay here and fill in some paperwork" Bass nodded before he stepped into the airship with his friends before the ramp closed. The engines of the behemoth that was the airship rose in tempo as the crews worked to raise the former war machine into the air.

Making their way to the deck of the ship Bass rhythm made it to the railing in time to see the ship begin to rise, the wind blew against Warsongs mane as he waved a hoof good bye not directly at Bass but at all the recruits as well, the others ponies coming to the railing to give their good byes to their General who had earned their respect and admiration over the ten weeks of training that he had overseen.

When the training camp was a small dot on the surface of Equestria, the airship began its short journey to the city of Canterlot, many ponies were staying on the ship, wanting to head home to cities like Fillydelphia or Manehatten to visit family for the few days they had off. Being foreigners to Equestria, the only locals being Bass Rhythm and Heavy Hammer, the four recruits planned to stay in Canterlot for the duration of their leave. Lightning Flicker ruffled his wings, breathing in the thin air of the high altitude before looking at his comrades "Hey Heavy where will you be staying?"

The large stallion looked towards his Pegasus friend "I will be staying at parents' home, I yearn for the taste of my mother's sandvich and the foods of the old country" Flicker nodded "Think me and Cross Wind could bum our leave living with you? We don't have a place and I'd rather spend my bits on exotic dancers and alcohol rather than a motel" The large earth pony shrugged his shoulder "Feel free, mama loves company and she cooks more than enough food even if it's just the four of us. Myself, my papa and mama and my little sister who just turned twenty two weeks ago" Cross and Flicker looked at each other the mute pony shaking his head "Your right Cross…I would rather keep my head on my shoulders, no flirting with the sister" Heavy Hammer frowned at the Pegasi "I would be more worried about my sister flirting with you"

Bass Rhythm sighed looking at the full moon in the sky it wasn't until Flicker repeated himself that Bass Rhythm snapped out of his train of thought "Where are you staying captain?" The Pegasus asked Bass looked to the others "I'll probably stay at the palace like before, I have a filly there I plan on visiting." He received many cat calls and remarks from his comrades Bass shook his head before he spoke in annoyance "Alright enough now!" this didn't stop Lightning Flicker though "Come on guv'nor tell us who your shiela is, give us her name"

Bass Rhythm shook his head and walked away "You already know her!" he called back before he left them. This left the recruits in silence as they thought it over, Flicker looked to the mare from Neighppon "Where will you be staying Grass Blade?" the earth pony just shrugged "Unlike you, I will be staying at a motel."

After a few hours had passed the airship began its descent, the clock in the airship read seven 'o' clock when it finally landed at the Canterlot airship docks, many Lunar guard recruits remained on board the ship but several disembarked and dispersed into their groups to go to the pubs and exotic dancer clubs or to head home to loving parents or wives and husbands. After much begging and argument, Bass Rhythm agreed to go to the pub with the Lunar Four for a quick drink, several other recruits joined the group wanting to spend time with fellow Lunar guard, their group growing to ten ponies by the time they reached a pub big enough for all of them. Stepping inside they were greeted with cheers from stallions watching the Hoofball game of the Canterlot Alicorns versus the Manehatten Lightning bolts and the smell of malt liquor and hard cider.

Many of the patrons of the bar looked at the large number of new arrivals, taking notice of the berets and the arm bands, Bass Rhythms armband however had a two silver bar badge clipped onto it showing his rank of captain but those who were not in the military didn't know the significance of it's worth. One particularly drunk patron made a nuisance of himself around a couple of mare members of the Lunar guard, Bass Rhythm had already finished his pint and was about to leave but to stop a potential bar brawl breaking out he went over to the elderly stallion.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, come on I'll walk you home." Bass Rhythm placed a hoof on the stallion and the old earth pony was kind Bass Rhythm helped walk him towards the door "Lightning Flicker come help me walk this old stallion home" The Pegasus from Manechester joined him as they walked outside, making their way down the street Flicker looked towards his captain with a quizzical look "Where does the old geezer live?" Bass Rhythm looked at the stallion "I live in that old mansion over there" he answered.

The trio made their way to the large house singing some songs that the old stallion started up, a smile on both of the soldiers' faces as they virtually carried the drunken pony placing him down in front of the door, the elder Earth pony turned around "How much do I owe you?" he asked as Lightning Flicker held out a hoof "Twenty quid" a bag of bits placed in that hoof shortly after.

It was quickly picked up by a green glow as Bass Rhythm picked it up and gave it back to the Earth pony "And here is your change" The Elder stallion received the bag and smiled "Goddess bless you" he opened his door and stumbled inside before he fell over "I'm alright" was all he said as Lightning Flicker and Bass Rhythm walked away with a small chuckle. Making their way back towards the entertainment district Bass Rhythm stopped at the entrance to the district "I'm going to head off to the palace, have a good one." Lightning flicker nodded before he left the Unicorn who walked towards the palace grounds.

Making his way into the palace, Bass Rhythm made his way to the Midnight wing, the torches lighting up as he passed the doors opening to reveal a waiting Luna sitting at a table filled with several dishes of food, half melted candles placed at the middle "We have awaited quite a while for thy arrival Bass Rhythm, may we ask what kept thee?" The stallion's ears lowered at the tone of Luna's voice, it was the same tone his mother took on when she was scolding him.

"I'm sorry Luna, I was having a quick drink with some friends and I helped walk this elderly gentlecolt home, I would have been here sooner but I was kind of just doing my job…" he trailed off near the end as he noticed Luna's gaze on him, a childish smile on her face making him realise she was joking with him by taking on the stern act "We are only joking with thee, our servants have only just finished setting up the table, come sit with us." Bass Rhythm visibly relaxed as he took a seat. This was his fourth date with Princess Luna, Bass taking some days away from the training camp for those dates and both ponies were getting very close.

"How has thy training been?" asked the mistress of the night while Bass made himself comfortable, removing his beret from his head "It's been going fine, we are nine weeks away from completing the training, just in time for the Grand Galloping Gala" Both ponies went into conversation over Bass' experience in the training he went through since their last date whilst eating dinner, after they both had finished they both took a moonlit walk through the palace gardens, both ponies virtually alone except for the wild life that populated the trees and plants around them.

"Where is thy sword? We thought that thee would keep it by thy side at all times." Bass Rhythm looked towards the Princess, the light of the moon behind her framed her figure and face "I left it at the training camp, wouldn't want to scare anypony if I walked in wearing a sword at my waist" Luna leaned slightly to look around him a smile coming to her face "Then what is that over by the wall?" Bass Rhythm turned with a frown that turned into shock when he noticed Luna Saltator leaning against the wall, sheathed with the belt attached and all. "Wha-? How?" blue magic surrounded the blade as it floated to them before the belt unravelled and began to wrap around Bass Rhythms waist and strap it properly. The stallion turned his head to see Luna's horn glowing with her magic, a soft look in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"An enchanted sword reflects the personality of the one who enchanted it; Warsongs sword didn't go to him because he ordered it to remain in the treasury. The swords of the other legendary swordsponies remain in the treasury because their masters have passed on. Our sister and our own blades remain in the treasury for we ordered them to as well." Bass frowned as he thought it over "Then why is my blade here then?"

Luna finished strapping Bass' sword to his waist, her magic dissipating from her horn and the long sword "Because she yearns to be with you, to be at your side, because she loves you" This caused the Unicorn to frown more deeply as he looked at the blade at his waist "If it reflects the personality of the one who enchanted it, and you were the one who enchanted it, then that must mean you-" he turned to looked at the Alicorn but before he could finish his sentence he was roughly pulled into a kiss with the mistress of the night. The rest of the night in the Palace gardens was filled with kissing, snuggling and falling asleep in each other's embrace on the cool ground in the warm spring night.


	15. Chapter 14: Day of rest

Chapter 14: Day of rest

_One thousand years ago_

The sounds of the wind whistled in the early morning, the sun still below the horizon but her light played on the edge, the world below was dark as was expected of the countryside the creak of wood and the silent hum of engines was all that could be heard on deck of the war airship The_ HMS Victory_. She and her crew of one hundred and ninety seven souls armed with twenty eight guns, had the mission of intercepting the Lunar Republic warship _Archer_ en route to their main fortress containing a bounty of riches to aid in the war effort.

Sounds of snoring came from below desk as one of the crew members; an Earth pony wearing a Solar empire uniform stepped quietly between the hammocks that contained the majority of the crew who were not on watch he held a dim lantern in his teeth and he wore a bag on his back, this was the parachute that was given to non-Pegasus crewmembers in case any fell over the side of the ship. Going up to the next deck the Earth pony walked among the cannons that armed the ship finding engravings on the side of the cannons that named the weaponry such as 'Sudden Death' and 'Bucking Mare'.

The crew members stepped back onto the top deck making his way to a an hour glass that hung from the roof above, seeing that the top was empty he push it over with his hoof, resetting the timer, the sand beginning to fall once more, looking to the deck above him where the helm stood a bell began to ring, another crew member ringing it to signal the end of the hour as the ship was nearing a wall of clouds that was caused by a morning mist in the autumn season.

The movement on deck was quick and precise as crewmembers moved about, some cooking some breakfast for the watch while the helmstallion steered the ship to avoid any rough winds, the leader of the watch, a lieutenant Pegasus stallion wearing an officers uniform of the Solar empire, stood near the helm as he observed the wall of clouds ahead of them. A younger stallion that was also an officer but of lesser rank than the lieutenant awoke his colleague a young colt of sixteen years of age "Come on wake up we need to look alive" he whispered.

"Starboard bow ahoy!" came a call from the front of the ship where a Pegasus crewman stood as a look out, the Lieutenant made his way to the crewman with a looking glass between his teeth before placing it in his hoof when he arrived "What is it Mister Storm?" The pegasi stallion looked to the lieutenant, saluting him "Thought I heard something, sounded like another bell" The officer's eyes narrowed before he went bipedal and unfolded the looking glass, placing it to his eye and looking towards the wall of mist moving it across slowly he almost missed a strange shimmer across the surface of the mist, when he went back to take another look it was gone.

Slowly lowering the looking glass the younger stallion officer walked over to him "What do you see?" The Lieutenant frowned before handing the other officer his looking glass, pointing with his hoof "Two points off the starboard bow in the fog bank" The officer placed the looking glass to his eye following the lieutenant's directions "What was it? Was it another airship?" The lieutenant shook his head "I don't know what it was" lowering the looking glass the officer looked to the lieutenant "Should we beat to quarters?" the Pegasus Lieutenant looked around him to see the other members of the crew were looking at them with looks of curiosity and concern before he leaned in to the other officer "I can't be certain" he whispered as the other officer frowned "You are an officer of the watch, you must make a decision." Seeing the lieutenant's hesitation the officer turned to the crewmembers raising his voice "We shall beat to quarters!"

The crewmembers moved quickly with a purpose, Earth pony, Pegasus and Unicorn alike, a crew member with a small drum began drumming against it as yells from below decks could be heard as the rest of the crew awoke, multiple Pegasi in red uniform and swords strapped to their waists stepped onto the deck, these were the marines that were used to board enemy vessels if they were called upon.

Bags of gun powder were removed from the armoury, young colts no older than ten who were known as powder carriers whose duties were to bring fresh powder to the guns during a battle were supplied and positioned close to the guns as they were loaded and prepared. The crew preparing the ship for combat moved with a practised precision. A table was cleared of utensils and other items and replaced with a sheet of linen and multiple surgery tools placed on its surface, buckets of sand were also placed inside the room to be poured on the floor to absorb blood as the airships doctor mentally readied himself for the wounded that would be coming down to meet him soon.

The captain of the ship, a tall red stallion with a sabre strapped to his waist known as Warsong stepped out from his quarters below deck as the doors were removed quickly from their hinges as they could prove a hazard in battle, his assistant a unicorn crewmember came to Warsong with his coat as the taller stallion slipped it on "Good morning sir, sighting heavy fog this morning" Warsong stepped onto the deck and made his way to the front of the ship being handed a looking glass by his assistant.

"Where are they?" he asked as he approached the lieutenant "Two points off the starboard bow sir, about a mile distance." Warsong raised the looking glass to his eye, looking towards the wall of mist "Are you sure lieutenant?" The pegasus officer nodded "Yes sir" Warsong lowered the looking glass for a second before raising it back again "A mare'o'war?" the lieutenant lowered his gaze slightly "I don't know sir…It was only for a moment I thought a saw a shape" Warsong slowly lowered the looking glass before he turned to the smaller stallions before looking at the younger officer next to the lieutenant "Did you see it?" The officer shook his head before folding the looking glass "Well you did the right thing lieutenant, go to your stations"

The officers left the captain as the first mate of the ship trotted up to Warsong "The deck is yours" The first mate saluted and quickly left to go to his station leaving Warsong to stare at the wall of mist before he unfolded the looking glass once more and looked through it at the position the lieutenant spoke of the bell striking once more to mark the end of another hour.

Lowering the looking glass Warsong turned to walk away until he heard an echo among the wind causing him to turn slowly and raise his looking glass back up to his eye, scanning across the surface of the wall before seeing sudden flashes of light within the fog, lowering the glass quickly Warsong galloped from his position yelling "Down! All hooves down!" loud booming sounds followed after the flashes, Warsong dived down for cover as the crewmembers followed after him, sudden splintering of wood and the whistle of projectiles flew over them as cannon balls flew past them or into the ship's hull or missed completely to fall towards the ground far below.

"All hooves get to your stations! Damage report!" yelled the first mate as Warsong got up with the crew members, making his way to the railing of the ship he looked towards starboard bow once more raising his looking glass to see another airship drift out of the fog like a ghost, Luna republic markings printed on the side to place its allegiance in the current war, turning from the bow he made his way down the dock, the first mate trotting alongside him "She's armed with eighteen pounders, we're going to have to get closer to do any damage, start up the starboard battery" The first mate nodded and went to follow his captains orders "Mister Sunny bring us up with the wind, it'll speed us up."

The helms men went to work as below on the gun deck the crew members moved and readied the starboard cannons Warsong turned to see the young colt who was asleep before still down in cover "Stand tall my quarter deck son all of us" he said before looking towards a crew member "Run up the log, engaged Lunar Republic airship at six bells" Warsong walked up onto the upper deck with the helmsman "Straight at them Mister Sunny" Sunny nodded "Straight at them sir"

Below deck the First mate stood with the gun crew "She's not in range yet! Stand fast till she's close enough!" another volley of cannon fire came from the enemy airship, cannon balls shot through the hull of the ship, several crew members being injured or killed, the officers yelling at the top of their lungs "Hold your positions! Courage now!" another volley of cannon fire splintered into the air ship "Hold steady!" injured and dead crewmembers were dragged towards the surgery room where the doctor was already hard at work on the first injuries and casualties of the fight blood pouring freely onto the floor "Pour more sand on the floor!"

Warsong stepped onto the gun deck looking through one of the gun ports as the enemy ship was coming into view "On the up row! Fire!" firing strings were pulled as explosions erupted from the guns, sending deadly projectiles at the enemy ship the recoil pushing the guns back to be caught by thick ropes wrapped around the back of them.

"Keep pressuring them!" yelled Warsong as the guns were being reloaded, making his way to the top deck another volley hit them, an explosion sending Warsong sprawling to the floor as bells rang in his ears, everything around him sounded silent but it was the picture of chaos as crew members moved about performing duties to deal with the enemy airship. He slowly got to his hooves, quickly galloping to the railing and grabbing a looking glass holding it up to his eye to spot the name of the enemy airship as its rear flew by, the name _Archer _was what he saw "Sir! You're needed at the engines!" Warsong lowered the looking glass and handed it off to a crew member as he made his way to the engines of the air ship that kept it aloft.

An engineer made his way from the engines to meet with Warsong "Sir! The steering it shot, the helm won't answer!" Warsong nodded as he spotted the _Archer_, begin its turn for another run at them. Below decks the doctor worked tirelessly to help the wounded, his hooves covered in blood he paused for a moment to look at the roof of the deck above "Why are we not firing?" he asked as he looked around at the room filled with the groaning wounded, his assistant shrugged before going back to work.

Warsong stood at the helm of the ship as his first mate trotted over to him "Orders sir?" Warsong smirked before he turned to the smaller stallion "Call the gun crew to deck and get some guns facing toward our rear, get all Pegasi out front of the ship pulling us toward the fog, we'll hide in there while we repair the engines" The first mate saluted and quickly shouted Warsongs orders for the crew

Two cannons were raised and placed behind the helm pointing at their rear as the enemy airship began to chase after them, the _Victory_ making for the fog with a long line of Pegasus pulling ropes out the front of the airship "Pull together! Get us into that fog bank!" at the rear of the airship the sound of explosions of the guns firing at the enemy ship could be heard as the whistle of projectiles from the _Archer_ shot past them "She's gaining on us!" yelled a crew member as Warsong looked through his looking glass to see the enemies captain looking towards them with his looking glass "Pull!" yelled the lieutenant Pegasus who was out on the ropes with the other Pegasi, as they all grunted loudly in a wordless chant over and over as they pulled with all their might, their wings beating hard.

As they entered the fog a cheer rose up as Warsong smiled at their escape before he turned to his crew "Quiet down! Silence on deck!" the booming sounds of the _Archer's_ guns firing another volley towards them could be heard but the projectiles couldn't be seen in the thick clouds that was now their safe haven.

_Present time_

The warm touch of the sun played over Bass Rhythms face as he lay in bed, opening his eyes slowly he yawned while he sat up looking around him, his eyes widened as he noticed this wasn't where he fell asleep last night. His thoughts went back to last night when he spent the night in the gardens with Luna, a smile coming to his face "I guess we're official now…" but his face became serious once more as he looked around the room seeing that it was similar somehow to Luna's room except that there was no fireplace, no high backed chair and no sign of the Alicorn herself. Removing himself from the black silk sheets of the circular double bed, his head looked towards the door when the sound of a doorbell went off at the door; walking over to it he opened it to see no one was there.

Frowning he closed the door before the doorbell went off again just as he closed it, opening the door again he looked out into the short windowed hallway that led to some spiral stairs that went upwards, he scratched his head looking outside the door for a doorbell but finding none, scratching his head with his hoof he closed the door once more walking into the bedroom once more.

When the non-existent doorbell went off a third time, Bass Rhythm bucked the door open, a look of annoyance on his face to find the empty hall once more, closing the door slowly leaving it open by a crack, hearing the imaginary doorbell go off in a constant tune rising in tempo he pushed the door open "Now listen he-!" was all he could say before a bucket of water fell on his head, soaking him. Closing the door again the 'doorbell' went off, he slammed the door open a large tuna fish slapping him in the face, luckily the bucket took most of the blow, when he could see the hallway once more it was empty. Sighing he closed the door and put the tuna fish which was still alive in the bucket which he refilled in the bathroom, stinking now of fish a knock came at his door causing him to gallop slamming the door open to see Princess Luna standing there.

Visibly calming himself, he smiled warmly at his new fillyfreind "How is thee fairing after last night?" Bass Rhythm scratched the back of his head "Not so well, I think someone is pranking me, was that you making imaginary doorbell sounds before?" The alicorn princess looked at him in confusion before a look of recognition came to her face then a look of annoyance "It is our sister…She did the same thing to us two weeks ago…Did she slap thee in the face with a fish as well? You smell like it, we will take thy answer as a yes." Bass Rhythm moved out of the way so Luna could enter "What is this room?"

Luna took a seat at the small table inside, her magic pulling the curtains to reveal a similar window wall that she had in her room "This is the Lunar Guard captain quarters, it is to the left of our room while the right set of stairs takes thee to the Lunar Guard living quarters. This is the midnight wing of the palace." Bass Rhythm nodded in reply "Mind if I go shower to get rid of this stink?" When the Princess of the night gave her consent the Unicorn stallion stepped into his bathroom, the sound of a shower running soon followed. Luna listened to the water run, closing her eyes gently "We will be going to bed soon, we we're a bit saddened when thee fell asleep in our embrace but we also found it so cute, we brought thee up here to sleep in a proper bed…We may have spent some time lying with thee in thy bed as well." A smile came to her face when she heard a small squeak of surprise come from the bathroom.

After a little bit Bass Rhythm stepped out of the bathroom, his hair a bit of a mess from drying, Luna stepped up from her seat and walked towards the door "Hopefully tonight will be as eventful as last night and maybe you won't fall asleep this time?" Bass Rhythm nodded quickly "I'll walk you to your bedroom?" Luna shook her head with a smile before kissing her coltfreind on the lips "That is fine, we will see thee this afternoon" and with that she left, stepping out of the door, sometime later another doorbell sound came from the door causing Bass Rhythm to groan loudly.

By midday, Lightning Flicker and Cross wind were walking through the streets of Canterlot after a filling breakfast cooked by Mrs. Hammer and her shockingly beautiful daughter, the two pegasi could not see the family resemblance between Heavy Hammer and his sister "This place ain't as good as Manechester but its mares are sure pretty, I'd sure like to take them home for the night" The burly stallion that was Heavy Hammer looked down at Lightning Flicker "I hope you are not speaking of sister." The Pegasus shook his head quickly "No of course not Heavy, come on lets go to the races and win some bits for the dancers tonight" he jerked his head to a large marble building that stood at the head of a court yard with the statue of a featureless Alicorn, it was more of an abstract piece. Stepping past the statue they trotted up the stairs towards the race track just as the trumpet began to sound.

Lightning Flicker stomped his hoof and irritation for missing the betting for the race Heavy Hammer looked towards the Pegasus with a neutral look on his face "We'll bet next race" they made their way down to the public boxes, though Lightning Flicker had a nice view of a private box where a pink maned white unicorn mare sat with another unicorn of obvious high class, a hoof touched his shoulder as he looked to see Cross Wind shaking his head "I can see that she is an escort…And I know how it always ends with those kind of mares."

Cross wind kept his expression and stared unblinkingly at Lightning "Listen I learned my lesson the last time, doesn't mean I can't marvel in the mares beauty" Heavy hammer decided to interject at that moment "I believe I can guess what problems you've had in the past with mares, if you want to pay attention to something, perhaps you should pay attention to the race." Lightning looked surprised as he noticed the race had finished, getting up he quickly made his way to the end of the aisle to make his way to the betting booths, he was followed by Heavy hammer though "I am getting us some lunch what will you and Cross have?" The Pegasus recruit thought for a moment "I think I'll have some hay fries, Cross will have the same, here." Lightning handed a small pouch of bits to heavy "Get something nice for you to eat"

The large stallion smiled warmly "It is nice to have you as friend, I am hoping that you win your bet" After some time the stallions returned to their seat to find Cross sitting alone as he stared intently at the race track specifically where the race ponies were readying themselves, sitting in their seats Heavy handed the two Pegasi their hay fries while he himself had a veggie burger "You'll never believe who is in the race Cross it's Selly from our foalhood" Cross nodded pointing a hoof at the starting line at a yellow coloured Earth pony mare, she had a curly white mane with two hoof shoes interlocked together as her cutie mark to represent her running talent.

"I bet on her for the race, she'll win it for sure" the starting horn sounded and the races took off when the gates opened, Selly took off keeping with the rest of the pack as they rounded the first corner she made her move of dodging and weaving between the other racers, moving almost like a dancer as she galloped, slowly making her way to the front by the second turn, making her move once more on the inside she passed the leader and increased her speed considerably when she had a straight shot for the lead just as they turned for the home stretch the other racers letting loose as they went into the home stretch, the announcer was speaking very quick as the race was going to be a photo finish the ponies crossed the finish line as a flash of quick light went off on the line "Did she make it?" asked Heavy as they looked at the viewing board as the judges went over the picture, after some examination they placed Selly as the winner the two stallions cheered while Cross wind remained silent but with a small smile Heavy sat down once more looking at the others "Should we go meet with her?" Lightning flicker shook his head "Nah, we'll see her at the grand galloping gala, a race pony like her will get a personal invitation, and by then we'll be full-fledged Lunar Guard" he hoof bumped Cross wind before they watched several more races, keeping their winnings instead of gambling it away they left with intentions to go to the exotic dancer clubs.

As night began to fall Bass Rhythm stood outside in the training yard, his sword, beret and arm band were placed against the fence of the magical training pen. He was panting heavily and sweat poured off of him "I've almost got it…I'm going to complete my own spell" he said to himself under his breath as lightning coursed over him before it concentrated onto his horn, the lightning suddenly burst forth with energy a loud screech emanating from the electricity as jagged forks shot off from his horn, scorching the ground around him, he suddenly shot forwards, galloping at the target, lowering his head so his horn was pointed directly at the chest, the lightning streaking from his horn to form a tunnel around the Unicorn emanating directly from his horn.

He lunged forwards at the last second the horn penetrated the target, an explosion of power shooting forth causing dust to cloud the entire area, when it finally cleared Bass Rhythm looked down at the small crater at his hooves where the target used to be with a smile, he turned to the sound of hooves clopping together to see Grass Blade watching him "That was excellent Captain, a spell that will impress Starswirl the bearded himself" Bass Rhythm just smiled and shrugged "I'm just aiming to impress Warsong, I studied what he told me about lightning magic and decided to invent my own spell, I don't have name for it though, maybe Lightning Horn?" Grass Blade shook her head "Try Blitz Strike" Bass nodded before he stepped out of the pen, carrying his effects in his magic, feeling too sweaty to put on the hat and armband

"I'm going for a quick shower, what have you been doing all day? And why are you here?" Grass Blade walked with him towards the entrance into the palace "I was just coming to see what the place I'll be working at night looks like, and I've just been touring the city all day. I have nothing better to do tonight since the boys are going to the exotic dancer clubs to see some mare shake her flank in their face" Bass Rhythm shook his head "I could direct you to a nice club in town, it's called Club Hoof a friend of mine is doing a gig there tonight. You should look cute for the bouncers, they'll let you in. Then just go up to the stage and tell her 'Dj Rhythm captained the last Sin Olympiad for Alpha-Beta house' She'll know you're a friend of mine and she'll make sure you get VIP treatment."

The Earth pony mare raised an eyebrow "What is this 'Sin Olympiad'?" Bass Rhythm couldn't help but grin even though he tried to hide it "Oh it's nothing…Though don't think anything of it if you see my friend blush when you mention it to her." Grass Blades eyebrow remained raised "Now I'm curious" Bass Rhythm shook a hoof at her "Don't think anything of it seriously, I'll see you later" And with that Bass Rhythm left her, heading to his bedroom in the midnight wing, when he arrived he saw a familiar pony awaiting him, it was Warsong, back from the training camp "You finish that paper work?" The ancient warrior rose from the chair he was sitting in "Yes, I've been hearing news about you and Luna; you haven't gotten to home base yet have you?" Bass Rhythm frowned for a moment then a look of realisation dawned on his face "Oh…No of course not! I'd place us at second base."

Warsong nodded before he walked over to his student placing a hoof on his shoulder "I saw you creating a new spell down in the practise yard, I should scold you for trying a dangerous task without me keeping an eye on you. But I'm proud of you for creating a powerful spell." Bass Rhythm couldn't help but smile at his teachers praise "Do you want me to teach it to you?" The ancient warrior shook his head "No I think I've figured it out, it's a little complicated but I think from watching you do it enough times I've figured the idea behind it." His student nodded and made his way into the bathroom to wash himself "Yeah the power comes from the thrust of your horn and from speed. When I finished it, it was still a bit clumsy, I have the thrust down no problem, but it's the speed so I need more of a run-up but with the speed I need to really make it effective, I won't be able to change course so it'll be a straight line attack."

His teacher sat at the chair once more while his student washed himself up "What you need is some wind magic to enhance your speed and couple it with lightning. But using two elements at once is very hard, I've only known about five or six ponies that can do it including myself, Celestia, Luna, Bladesinger, Starswirl and maybe Celestia's student, she has potential, so do you." When Bass finished he stepped out with a towel drying his hair "So how does one use two elements at the same time?"

Warsong sighed loudly as he felt a long lecture was coming on "It's like looking left and right at the same time, you'd need to split your brain figuratively in half with the right side working lightning and the left working wind, it'd be easier if we had two horns instead of one but it's more in the brain rather than the horn, it takes months even years of constant meditation and mental exercise to train your brain to do two completely different things at once." Bass Rhythm thought about it for a moment "I'll keep it in mind teacher, I've got a date with Luna tonight" Warsong nodded to his student before he rose from his chair "Good luck, and maybe you'll get to third base."

The date with Luna quickly broke down into another make out session after dinner inside her room, passion filled the air, the love of the two ponies was apparent as they lay on the bed, however this passion was tame, both lovers not pushing to let their entire lust take over, Bass Rhythm could see that Luna was saving herself for a special night not that she hasn't had lovers in the past nor the fact she's gone through a thousand years' worth of heat and nopony to help get it out of her system. She was holding herself back as was Bass Rhythm in respect of the princess "Is thee ok Bass?" The former Dj broke the kiss from her neck to look at her "Yeah I'm fine what is the matter?" Looking at Luna's face he could see a look of concern "Thee seems to be… Holding back" Bass Rhythm chuckled softly "I'm only going as far as you want me to your highness; I imagine you're holding back yourself"

The princess of the night lowered her gaze as a red blush played over her features "We are holding back mostly because…We are a bit of a harsh lover and we don't feel as though we are ready yet." The blue unicorn nodded softly "I understand, whenever you feel ready I will be ready, and I'm willing to go as far as you want." At that moment the princess placed a hoof against Bass' lower body before slowly raising her face towards his horn "Then in that case, let us take one step forwards then" Bass hissed softly as he whispered "Third base…"


	16. Chapter 15: Back to work

Chapter 15: Back to work

_One Thousand years ago_

It was the third month into one of the coldest winters of the war, a village taken by Lunar Republic soldiers were holding out against the Solar Empire advance, the Solar soldiers dug in on the tree line that broke into open ground, the battle became known as 'Crimson snow' for the snow that would become covered in the blood of pony kind. The soldiers had been weathering cannon fire from the Lunar Republic strong points, many stallions died from the cannon fire, many more came to reinforce them, among the tree-line of the Solar Empire fox-holes and trenches, Warsong was briefing a lieutenant who was to lead the attack to take the village giving the officer a chance to earn his next rank if things went well.

"You got about a mile of open field to cross before you get into the village, now there is very little cover so you have to move quickly. We have Pegasus support to keep their flyers busy, but at the beginning of the fight they will give covering fire with crossbows but they only have one shot so make their cover fire count. We have a battalion moving in from the east now that is a distraction the point is that you have got to move fast, get in there before they can bring their cannons to bare on you, clear?" When the lieutenant nodded Warsong stood saying "Now I'm relying on you, get it done" before he left.

When the mission began the sound of flapping wings and soaring Pegasi filled the air as the flyers took to the air carrying cross bows in their hooves, dodging and weaving blasts of magic from the ground below they returned fire with their crossbows, dropping the weapons to the ground below when they're bolt was spent just before the Lunar Republic flyers came to meet them, both sides had special contraptions attached to the front of their wings where the muscles were located, these contraptions unfolded a blade when they're wings were held straight, this was their main mode of fighting in the air, both sides engaged in deadly aerial combat.

The Unicorn and Earth pony soldiers began to charge into the open ground, hundreds of ponies trotting through the thick snow unable to gallop, deadly beams of magic flew at them, one soldier next to the lieutenant took a bolt to the head killing him instantly, as he fell to the ground yells to 'Keep moving!' were shouted by the sergeants, explosions began to erupt around the soldiers as the cannons began to fire the sergeant of one of the platoons spotted Luna republic soldiers taking cover in a shed, he led his platoon to the shed charging the magic in his horn before an earth pony bucked the door open, firing his magic into the shed several times to kill the ponies inside.

The lieutenant slowed to a halt as he looked around "Wait where is Sergeant Folly? Where the hell s first platoon? Hold up!" he ordered in confusion the soldiers stopped and dove low to avoid magical bolts, the whistle of cannons flying in the air Warsong saw the soldiers stopping, yelling at the top of his lungs "Will you move!? Get out of there! Move!" But he wasn't using the Royal Canterlot voice

The Lieutenant yelled "Find some cover!" as the explosions of cannon fire began to increase around them, diving behind large hay bales which were covered in snow the Lieutenant called his horn operator over "Get Sergeant Folly on the line!" the horn operator had a black box on his back which held magical properties, it was connected to a device that was placed on the horn of the Unicorn. "Easy red six do you read?" spoke the horn operator, his magic glowing on his horn "Go ahead" spoke a unicorn in first platoon as they took cover behind the shed "Stand by for the El-Tee" came the reply, the unicorn handed it to the sergeant who placed the horn device over his horn to be met with the yelling of the lieutenant "Folly you get back here where I can see you goddess damnit!" removing the horn device the Lieutenant began to call "Fall back!" Warsong calling from the tree line "Go forward!"

First platoon trotted to meet up with the Lieutenant as he was shouting "fall back!" becoming clearly distressed "What is the plan Lieutenant!?" asked the Sergeant as the Lieutenant was becoming distressed, taking his helmet off "I don't know! I don't know!" The sound of yelling came from the horn device as the horn operator winced, Warsong being on the other end "You better get Thorn onto that line to me now"

The yells of the soldiers around the lieutenant was not helping "What is the plan Lieutenant?" The Horn operator wanting to hand the horn device over to the Lieutenant "its General Warsong sir!" The lieutenant tried to regain his composure "Alright Folly! You take your platoon on a flanking mission around the village and attack it from the rear!" The sergeant was dumbfounded by this order "You want us to go around and attack the village by ourselves!?" The lieutenant replied with "We will provide unicorn supressing fire!" a thumping sound to the Lieutenants right made him look to see a Solar Empire Pegasus had fallen, barely alive with his back broken from the fall and a gash around his throat.

"We're going to be alone out there Lieutenant! and our Pegasi are getting overrun!" the sound of a hoof stomping behind them made them turn to see Warsong standing there in his full armour "Lieutenant you are relieved of your duties, I will be taking command now, first platoon on me!"

Warsong led the group of ten ponies through the open ground from cover to cover, blocking magical bolts and cannon fire with a shield he had erected around the front, leading them to the take cover by one of the buildings of the village, the other soldiers who were in cover began advancing again, the Lieutenant remained where he stood, his composure dissolving as a cannon shot exploded in front of him.

_One Thousand Years later_

"I don't see why I have to see my parents now" Bass Rhythm whined from under the covers of his bed having slept through the day after staying awake through the night with Luna for the past two days, the last day of their leave was today and they'd be leaving for the training camp at first light tomorrow, the sun was once more setting as the moon began to take its place among the sky "I believe it'll be a good idea for your parents to meet your fillyfreind and their relative from a thousand years ago, they'll be on their best behaviour if Luna is there" Warsong used his magic to remove the blanket from his nephew "Come on drink a coffee, take an aspirin and wake the buck up" Bass grumbled something underneath his pillow before he got up "Only if you make the coffee" to which Warsong replied by placing a steaming mug of the bitter liquid on Bass' night stand

"I took the liberty of making you a cup; it's my special brew I used when I was on the front-lines. It can keep you up for a week; use that time to complete your growing pile of paperwork waiting for you at the training camp." Bass groaned loudly "I thought I was done with collage and high school..." he took a sip from the coffee and spluttered "This tastes like liquid doodie! What did you put in it!?" Warsong simply shrugged "Coffee for soldiers wasn't great a thousand years ago it shouldn't be great for them now, drink your medicine and shut up" Bass Rhythm grudgingly drank the stank brew and took an aspirin afterward, his suit was given to him and he took a shower before putting it on "Princess Luna will be going dressed formally herself go meet her in her quarters, I'll be there soon."

Bass Rhythm trotted up the spiral steps, his magic placing his spectacles over his eyes when he entered Luna's bedroom, his eyes fell upon the mistress of the night, his jaw dropped and his spectacles moved down his nose to show his shocked eyes the Princess wore a dark blue dress it seemed almost transparent with several small diamonds dotting it's surface, some of the diamonds formed several constellations accurately, the dress looked similar to her hair in the sense of its material and flow over her figure. Seeing his expression she couldn't help but blush slightly "It's the current fashion this month for spring wear" Warsong soon joined Bass Rhythm wearing a military uniform with several medals and ribbons donning his chest, looking at Luna his gazed moved down to his student, closing his mouth for him and pushed his spectacles back up his nose with his magic he rolled his eyes "Let's go"

As they sat in the carriage being pulled by Solar Guard Pegasus on overtime Bass removed a pack of gum from his jacket pocket popping two pieces in his mouth to chew on Warsong frowned as he sat across from Bass Rhythm who sat next to Luna "Why are you chewing on gum now?" Bass Rhythm shrugged "If I'm going to quit smoking I need something to keep the cravings down, I'm chewing special nicotine quitting gum, and I even have the patch" Warsong shook his head in disdain before they arrived finally to the home of Bass' parents.

It was a simple home inside a suburb near the outskirts of the city when they arrived Bass Rhythm stepped out, helping Luna out like a gentlecolt while Warsong followed after, they were met by a blue Pegasus with long blonde hair and green eyes, she had a beautiful face and a slender body with the cutiemark of a dress on her flank to show her modelling talent. She was followed by a grey unicorn with orange hair and orange eyes, he had a musical symbol on his flank, and both ponies had smiles on their faces "Welcome! Please come in! I'm Velvet Gown and this is Jazz Rhythm" said Bass Rhythms mother introducing herself and her husband as they welcome both Warsong and Luna warmly but seemed to ignore Bass Rhythm completely.

Harmonic Rhythm came outside after the others stepped in, hugging her younger brother tightly before welcoming him into their foalhood home, smelling the air brought scents of Bass' past back to him, remembering his time living in this home, then remembered the emotionally painful experience of living in this home, wanting to instantly have a cigarette between his mouth to calm his nerves, Bass Rhythm spat his gum into the bin when he entered the kitchen, smelling his mother's cooking made him calm down, the mare may have been a model but she knew how to cook, having aged a bit now she now advised and trained models and even began designing her own line of clothes though she had no hoof in the actual sowing of the clothing just the creative side.

His mother was at the stove, stirring a pot with a spoon in her teeth "Need any help with the cooking mom?" he asked softly behind the mare "No that is fine, go somewhere else please" Bass' ears lowered as he left the kitchen slowly making his way into the living room where Warsong and the others sat listening to one of his old war stories, Bass Rhythm heard them all and could figure out how bad the fighting really was, taking a seat next to Luna who smiled at him, he finished listening to Warsongs story "Also your son Bass here put up a good fight against Prince Blueblood a couple months back" Bass Rhythm smiled weakly "It wasn't that great I mean I was just a novice with the sword back then I –" He was interrupted by his father though "Yes of course, I'm sure it must have been lovely though I remember you got your flank handed to you by the good prince. It'll teach you to pick fights with those clearly more skilled than you."

Bass Rhythms teeth clenched and started to grind together, lowering his face so the shadows of his bangs covered his face, a black cloud formed over his head, lightning spouted from it angrily before it was blown away by a light exhale from Princess Luna who placed her hoof over his, calming the stallion who could have struck out of anger, Warsong was looking at Bass with half closed eyes that narrowed as he looked at his students body language, a plan forming in his mind to carry out later, Harmonic however was looking at Bass with a look of pity and self-loathing Warsong decided to break the sudden silence that was caused by Jazz Rhythms statement "In any case, many of the medals and ribbons I wear now don't exist today, Princess Celestia saved them for me by having them stored in the treasury."

The conversation continued on uninterrupted, Bass Rhythm remain silent the entire time until dinner was ready, taking a seat on one side of the table he sat next to Luna while Warsong sat on the other side of Bass Rhythm at the head of the table while Harmonic sat next to him then Velvet Gown and then Jazz Rhythm sitting opposite Warsong, healthy helpings were served out to everypony but Bass Rhythm getting a small amount usually the unfavourable portions. Warsongs eyes moved around the table at all the ponies, seeing Luna trying to contain herself as anger boiled beneath the surface, Bass Rhythm looked depressed, small hints of tears staining his spectacles as he kept his face and eyes hidden beneath his mane, the tension at the table could have been cut with a knife.

Warsong closed his eyes, he had not touched his food as everyone seemed to be half way through their meals, his horn glowed with his magic as his own plate and Bass' lifted into the air and switched, Bass getting Warsongs food. His parents noticed, Jazz speaking up "I'm sorry Warsong but why did you change your food with…The unicorns food?" Warsong gritted his teeth before the plate was thrown at the Jazz Rhythm, missing him by a millimetre to hit the wall behind him, the larger stallion rose to his hooves planting his fore hooves on the table his eyes opened to reveal them glowing pure white as his magic brightened on his horn.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? HAVE YOU NO LOVE FOR YOUR SON!?" Warsongs voice boomed like thunder as he used the Royal Canterlot Voice "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CALL YOURSELVES PARENTS!? YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE DIRT BENEATH MY HOOVES!" He was joined by Princess Luna as thunder and lightning seemed to boil outside "THEE HAS NO RESPECT OR LOVE FOR OUR LOVER AND THUS WE HAVE NO RESPECT OR LOVE FOR THEE." The two parents seemed to cower as they were battered by the assault of the two ponies, Warsong turned on Harmonic "AND YOU HAVE NO SELF RESPECT OR TRUE LOVE FOR YOUR BROTHER, IF YOU DID YOU WOULD SPEAK OUT AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE" Bass Rhythm watched in shocked silence as the two powerful ponies battered his family with accusations and pointing out their wrongs.

When the two finally calmed down the storm outside started to dissipate Warsong looked to the mess he made before from throwing the plate at the wall he made his way into the kitchen for a cloth "I will clean the mess up" Bass Rhythm looked at his family who were slowly raising from their passive positions his father was the first to speak, brushing himself off "Bass…I think we need to have a proper talk" he made his way into the living room with his wife and daughter, followed soon after by his son and his fillyfreind "We will watch and make sure that thee has learnt thy lesson" Bass' mother decided to speak up this time "I believe we have your highness, listen Bass we only ever wanted the best for you, and we went out of our way to give you the best and make sure you became the best, when you went down the path of a DJ, me and your father both felt that you spat in our faces by not figuratively flying as high as you could"

Luna shook her head "It is understandable that thee wants the best for thy son but has thee ever heard of the story of Inclement? He was an earth pony who invented wings to try and fly like a Pegasus but when he flew to close to the sun the wings melted and he fell to the ground to be hospitalised for weeks. We know because we were there." Bass Rhythm raised a hoof "I appreciate your input Princess Luna but I wish to speak with my parents and sister" Luna looked towards the stallion for a moment before bowing her head "As thee wishes." Bass Rhythm smiled lovingly at the Alicorn

"Mother, Father, Sister, I love you all and I will not stop loving you but I made my own personal choice as an independent being to become a DJ and I don't regret that choice and I never will. I became the singer, and musician you both wanted, in my own way but I do not appreciate the cold shoulder and grudge you've held for me for all these years. If you want to do the right thing, support me and my decision much like my sister has." His mother and father looked at each other before the father nodded, his mother smiled at Bass Rhythm as she trotted over to a small case before opening it to reveal every record and album Bass Rhythm has ever made along with all of his merchandise, every piece having been autographed by him "We've been supporting you in our own way too."

Bass Rhythm stared at the 'shrine' of his career "No wonder Harmonic always had me sign two of everything that she brought to me" He looked at his parents in a new light "Why the terrible treatment?" Jazz Rhythm decided to speak up "Because we wanted you to continue to strive to be better to try and impress us and make us proud when in truth you already have. I think now that you're not a DJ anymore and instead the captain of the Lunar guard and the coltfreind of the Princess of the moon, me and your mother can drop the act, not even your sister was in on it." His parents stood and moved over to Bass, hugging him tightly his mother talked to him into his ear, tears welling up in her eyes "We're so proud of you Bass, you were also so brave to stand up for your sister against that moron Prince Blueblood" Bass Rhythm was already in tears to finally feel the love of his parents.

Luna simply smiled as the watched the touching scene when Warsong stepped in, seeing the parents and their son in an embrace "It looks like we got through to them then." The rest of the night was a bit more bright and enjoyable with the group playing board games and other such activities for the rest of the night before Warsong and the two lovers left to return to the palace, Bass Rhythm spending rest of the night with Luna while Warsong retired to his bed chambers.

The next day Bass Rhythm wore his beret and arm band as he and Warsong were leaving once more, receiving a goodbye kiss from Luna, Bass Rhythm left for the airship port with his teacher, feeling much happier and relaxed and ready to get back to work, meeting up with the Lunar four, Lightning Flicker wanted all the details on his date with Luna, of course not knowing that Princess Luna, their boss was also Bass Rhythms filly friend, the blue Unicorn only replied simply with a "I don't kiss and tell."


	17. Chapter 16: Graduation day

Chapter 16: Graduation day

_One thousand years ago_

The sun was setting over the horizon, the princess of the sun stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean of equestria, her two greatest soldiers had just received the gift from the goddess, thus she decided to teach them how to create their own enchanted blades, however it never seemed to work out for neither, their blades not quite being on the same calibre as the rapier at her waist, her mane blew in the ethereal wind and she wore more armour on her than usual for extra protection.

A voice spoke from behind her, one she recognised "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess and we seek it thus." She turned from the cliff face and turned to see a tall black unicorn leaning against a tree, he had silver bracers around his hooves and a dark blue mane, his eyes as red as blood, and his cutiemark was an intricate design of a sword, at his waist was a long sword of intricate design, he was the one speaking.

Next to him stood a red unicorn stallion with a white mane and grey eyes, he had the same bracers but instead they were golden, and at his waist was a silver short sword and across his back, a broadsword, their princess turned to them as she walked away from the cliff edge slowly towards them "You quoted me, I said that a long time ago, though you know what I said about quoting me Bladesinger…" The black stallion smiled before he softly pushed off the tree and gently stepped towards her "Yeah, stop reminding you, though I just quoted you again didn't I Warsong?" the red unicorn shook his head before he drew the short sword from his waist, followed by Bladesinger drawing his long sword both blades glowed in their masters magic while Celestia's blade drew from its scabbard covered in her golden magic before she pointed it towards them.

Warsong looked towards his brother "Don't take Celestia lightly" Bladesinger simply huffed "Noted" was all he said before he charged the Princess followed closely by Warsong both lunged at her attacking her simultaneously but the Princess proved her years of skill by blocking and dodging, the impact of the enchanted blades caused shockwaves to form from the colliding of magic's. The brothers fought the ancient Princess with both skill and persistence but she deftly fended them off with ease, not even attempting to fight back, The two Unicorns struck from two different directions at the princess but she simply held her rapier upwards and stepped back as the two blades met with hers before she simply pushed her blade forwards against theirs forcing them back.

While Bladesinger kept her busy, Warsong jumped over his brother with a downward cut towards Celestia who jumped backwards before Bladesinger followed the same attack but spun on his axis in an attempt to confuse the princess in which direction he was going to strike but that didn't faze her at all as she blocked it skilfully sending the unicorn flying backwards onto his back as Warsong charge putting more power into his swings in an attempt to overpower the princess but she blocked him at each strike, the blades pushed against each other while Warsong and Celestia's faces were close with only the blades separating them "Is that the best you can do?" the princess simply asked before pushing him back once more forcing him to stagger before he regained his balance, she resumed her stance with her blade pointing at them.

Warsong simply smirked at her "All hail Princess Celestia eh?" Bladesinger narrowed his eyes before holding up a hoof to bar passage to his brother "Warsong, stay back, I will take Celestia alone" Warsong frowned and opened his mouth to object but Celestia shook her head looking at him allowing Bladesinger to continue "Equestria needs new powerful heroes" his blade began to glow brightly red as his dark blue magic infused into it Celestia simply smiled "If you think you have the guts for it come and try" Bladesinger's eyes narrowed "So smug, but for how long?" he asked as he charged her slicing downwards with a heavy strike which was blocked by Celestia who sliced at him forcing him to duck before he swung his blade upwards, forcing Celestia to jump back to avoid it. Bladesinger took this chance to spin around and bring his blade down in a downward strike.

Celestia blocked it but the ground around her splintered and cratered when the blade struck, the shockwave being more powerful than before. Celestia was simply smirking and chuckling while Bladesinger smirked back at her before she pushed him back, he charged again aggressively striking her quick and fast trying to get a hit on her but she blocked each attack with ease but forcing her back towards the cliff, she clicked her tongue as she became more serious, blocking his next attack before pushing him back hard causing him to skid as she fought back, charging forwards with a strike sending him skidding backwards more before she sliced her rapier upwards hard enough to send Bladesinger flying high into the air, she flared her wings and shot up after him striking up at him several times sending him further and further into the air before she finally struck downwards sending him into a free fall towards the ground.

His horn began to glow brightly as several fire balls shot up towards her, she dodged several with ease but when she slashed at one to defend herself it split into several more, Bladesinger's horn glowed brighter as the fireballs turned into a wide turn heading downwards before flying back up at Celestia forcing her to strike at them with her blade to block them but was easily overpowered by the sheer number of fireballs, explosions erupting to cover her from view as Bladesinger powered up a more powerful fire attack before a white flash appeared in front of him as Warsong teleported in front of him "Stop! You'll destroy us all!" Bladesinger grimaced at his brother before firing the fire attack at him anyway "Get out of my way!" Warsong was sent flying away by the attack, smoke falling off of him before he disappeared in a white flash once more.

Bladesinger looked up to see a golden beam explode from the fire ball flurry forcing him to block it with his sword sending it careening away from him as two more shot towards him forcing him to slash them away from him, the ground approached him quickly, he quickly teleported to stop his fall as the beams caused a large piece of the cliff to fall away, Celestia landing on the falling piece as she slowly lowered out of sight "So is that how we're playing?" she asked before she went out of sight, the ground where the chunk of earth fell away from exploded as Celestia flew through the dust cloud to strike at Bladesinger mercilessly sending him on the defensive showing that Celestia was done playing and was serious now as she slashed at Bladesinger sending him flying back and skidding on his back before he rolled to his feet Celestia approached from the air, her wings spread to their full span to strike at him.

Bladesingers blade glowed brightly red once more before he struck at Celestia who struck at him the blades colliding causing the ground around them to crater from the force of the strike before they both broke away from the confrontation, preparing to strike at each other again, they charged raising their blades to strike each other just as Warsong charged in between them blocking Celestia's blade with the broadsword on his back while blocking Bladesingers sword with the short sword, his knees buckled from the force of blocking both strikes but kept his hooves "That's enough!" he yelled as he looked back at Celestia who had a look of annoyance on her face Blade singer's horn began charging a very powerful attack "Get out of my way!"

He pushed forwards against Warsongs short sword his own blade cutting through it causing it to shatter and send the break off spinning back to slice through Bladesingers shoulder causing him to cry out in pain, the attack dissipated as he dropped his sword, placing a hoof against the bleeding wound, Celestia remained silent lowering her blade as she could see the fight was over, Bladesinger removed his hoof from the wound before slowly picking up his sword with his magic, resheathing it "I'm fine, I'm outta here…" he turned to slowly limp off away from the others "Even though I may be defeated, nothing shall forestall my return…"

_One thousand years later_

Bass Rhythm stood in front of the mirror in his quarters the Unicorn sighing while working on a lapel on the left side of his chest where it was in the shape of a silver crescent moon, he'd be wearing his armour today but instead he was now wearing a uniform similar to Shining armour but instead of the usual red and blue it was black and silver the cloth was enchanted like the armour so his coat was black and his mane was a ghostly dark blue, the white stripe in his hair remained for some reason and his eyes were yellow with reptilian pupils, his canines poked out of his mouth as they were much sharper than normal, seeing himself in the mirror he couldn't help but see a similarity in his appearance to Nightmare Moon in the sense of the dragon-like features.

A knock came to his door to admit Warsong wearing his military uniform he wore to the dinner with his parents nine weeks ago "That uniform suits you kiddo, you sure that we got enough practise in for that prank Luna planned for Celestia?" Bass Rhythm couldn't help but grin at the thought of the prank "That is up to you Warsong, all I was to do was help you figure out your part, everyone else got into it pretty easily because they know more about modern culture than you do. I can understand you know our history up until now…But do you know about our music? Probably not" His teacher raised an eyebrow at his student's sudden change of attitude "What's up with you? Having your time of the month? I didn't think you went through heat like mares do." Bass Rhythm clenched his sharp teeth before turning to the ancient warrior

"First of all, I'm just feeling a bit nervous, I get testy when I'm nervous and second of all, Buck you I can't think of a comeback…" Warsong chuckled loudly before he made his way out "Don't be long alright? We have an hour of being serious before we get silly with the prank; Luna and Celestia have already arrived with the military brass, the nobles and the families of the Lunar Guard." Bass Rhythm sighed as he checked himself in the mirror one last time before stepping out of his quarters and made his way towards the parade grounds he spotted the Princess' with a pretty large group of ponies socialising several fillies and colts played together to one side, many being the children or young siblings of the Lunar Guard who were still preparing and getting ready to march onto the parade grounds.

Bass Rhythm went to mingle with them, being greeted by Luna and her sister, many of the families of the stallions and mares he trained with introduced themselves to him, he greeted each family warmly having a small conversation with each, getting to know them, he knew though that by the end of this he was going to be receiving and having to send out a lot of hearths warming cards when the call came for them to make their way to the stands that were erected the night before for the audience to sit, Bass Rhythm made his way to the stage that was placed in front of it for him and Warsong to stand, several speakers were placed and connected to a microphone which was placed on the stage, he was met by Warsong on the way to the stage.

When everypony was seated Warsong stepped up to the microphone giving a test taps with his hoof to check if it was on "Welcome to the graduation of the first Lunar guard division, You sons, daughters, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters have been hard at work for twelve weeks to become the best of the best and to resurrect the long dead Lunar Guard, the guardians and protectors of the night, I am proud to introduce to you all the newly reformed Lunar Guard" marching music began to play over the speakers as the Lunar Guard recruits marched in perfect formation onto the parade ground, marching in their platoon groups they circled around the Parade ground, their platoon leaders calling an 'Eyes left' command as they passed by the stage looking towards Warsong and Bass Rhythm and the audience.

They marched past before coming to a stop in their positions on the parade grounds, before they turned to face towards the stage in perfect timing and synchronisation the audience stomped their hooves in applause to the performance, at that moment above them a V-wing of Lunar Guard Pegasi flew above them "For those who were wondering where the Pegasus were, look above. Welcome the Pegasus division of the Lunar Guard nicknamed the Shadow Bolts." Among the flying Pegasi were Lightning Flicker and Cross Wind, their idea to nickname the flyer division of the Lunar Guard the Shadow bolts was a parody of the Wonder bolts but it was also the fact the Wonder bolts were ranked Lieutenants in the Solar Guard that many of the Lunar Guard Pegasus believed they should have their own version of stunt flyers.

After all the V-Wings of the Lunar Guard Pegasi did a fly-by, they all landed and formed up behind their Unicorn and Earth pony comrades medals of excellence and other awards were handed out to the ponies that deserved them, each one making his or her way to the stage and accepting their award from Warsong after the award ceremony was completed, Warsong and Bass Rhythm delivered speech's to the audience and the Lunar Guard, Bass kept his short since he wasn't one for writing essays let alone speech's by the end of it Luna herself stepped up onto the stage and delivered her speech, the Lunar Guard visibly stiffened when their mistress stepped onto the stage.

"All of thee has proven thyself as capable Guard, if General Warsong himself believes that thee are ready for active service, then thee is verily ready. It is our great pleasure to welcome you in companionship as we all guard the night and protect Equestria while it sleeps…Or in many cases, dances and drinks the night away" A soft chuckle could be heard among the audience but the Lunar Guard kept straight faces and held their resolve with ease "Thee may begin the next step, General Warsong, thee has the microphone." With that Luna stepped off the stage as the microphone was taken by Warsong, holding it up with his magic, Bass Rhythm smirked and stepped off the stage with Luna making his way to stand at the head of the Lunar Guard formation.

Warsong sighed loudly as musical instruments were removed from underneath the stage, an electrical guitar floated over to Bass Rhythm who began to tune the guitar; he had to work at relearning the instrument over the past nine weeks forgetting how to work the turn-table in doing so. Other Lunar Guard who had talents in music stepped out of the formation to take their spots at the other instruments, a murmur of confusion rose from the audience as Bass Rhythm and the other ponies began to play the instruments. "Well it took me some time to learn the song but Celestia, this song is dedicated to you as requested by your sister Luna, I haven't sang to a crowd in a thousand years so forgive me if it sounds a bit…Rough."

_She was a fast machine she kept her wagon clean  
She was the best damn mare that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those Equestrian thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it _

The entire Lunar Guard joined in for the chorus their combined voices loud enough for the audience to hear easily.

_And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
_  
_Working double time on the seduction line  
She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause it's just another course  
Made a meal outta me  
And come back for more  
Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
'Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
It knocked me out I said you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shaking and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
When you took me_

_You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ah, you shook me all night long  
Yeah yeah you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Yeah you shook me  
All night long_

Celestia was blushing heavily when the song ended, not out of embarrassment but from the message behind the song as she and Warsong did share a bed at one time one thousand years ago, a warm smile came to her face looking to her sister who seemed to enjoy the song "That was an excellent performance and a nice prank, I'll have to work especially hard to get back at you sister."


	18. Chapter 17: The Grand Galloping Gala

Chapter 17: The Grand Galloping Gala

_One thousand Years ago_

Snow fell from sky blanketing the land in a white sheet, Trenches lined the land with a few hundred yards of 'no ponies land' in between it was nearing Hearth warming day as the eve approached, Warsong stood in the trenches looking towards the Lunar Republic lines. The war would have been an easy win for many ponies remained with the Solar Empire but Nightmare moon attracted an ancient and long forgotten race of Nega-ponies, the polar opposite of Ponykind. They could not stand the light and remained nocturnal with reptilian eyes, sharp teeth, tufted ears and bat like wings for the Negasus. They worshipped Nightmare moon as their moon goddess and supported her eternal night idea.

This made fighting a bit harder, since it tripled the Lunar Republic numbers and the fact they still repelled attacks during the day by wearing protective clothing from the sun and the ferocity of the Nega-ponies dwarfed the fighting spirit of the Solar Empire soldiers.

Some of Warsong's stallions erected a Hearth Warming tree in a small alcove they built into the trench system, they sat around it now giving each other gifts, and mostly just rations while they all received gifts from family back home.

A young Earth pony galloped at full speed up to Warsong, panting from the run through the trenches "General Sir you should come look at this!" Warsong followed after the soldier to the front line of the trenches where a skeleton crew of soldiers guarded against any potential attacks, stepping up to the front line and looking past 'No Ponies Land' towards the Lunar Republic trenches he began hearing Hearth Warming carols being sung a dim blur of lights that seemed to form into a tree to they had too erected a Hearth Warming tree, it wasn't until he began seeing a small trail of candle lights they marked a small procession of Lunar Republic soldiers making their way towards their lines when Warsong ordered a stand-down.

The General of the Solar Empire stepped over the Trench into No Ponies land, followed closely by some of the more curious soldiers; they met the Lunar Republic soldiers half way to their trenches to see they were led by their leader for this region, a Negasus with colonel insignia on his armour "Comrade General it is honour to vinally meet you vace to vace" The Negasus spoke with a strange foreign accent that could be related closely with ponies from Stalliongrad.

Warsong frowned at the smaller pony "I don't believe we are comrades Colonel, but it is likewise in meeting you" The Negasus shook his head "Ve are comrades in zis time of celebration, ve Nega-ponies may be separate from regular ponies but ve have similar holidays. Ve simply vish to ask for a twenty vour hour temporary truce?" Warsong nodded towards the Colonel before looking at one of his subordinates "Go gather the Stallions, we'll turn No Ponies land into Everyponies land" The Negasus smiled up at Warsong "Unicorn humility, I didn't vink zomzing like zat existed" The Solar Empire General shook his head "It normally doesn't, we'll set up a big tree and celebrate with some carols, how does playing some hoofball later sound?" The Negasus Colonel simply smiled, ruffling his bat like wings "Ve zay bring it on"

_One Thousand Years later_

"Warsong!" yelled a voice to break the ancient warrior from his daze as memory of the war seemed to blur once more, shaking his head slightly he looked down at his student .  
"What is it?" Bass Rhythm was frowning up at him as they stood in the foyer of the Canterlot palace as the guests began to arrive for the Grand Galloping Gala.  
"No it's just your eyes glazed over like you were asleep with your eyes open" They both wore their best suits, Warsong wore a black suit with red shirt and black tie, he had let his mane grow during the twenty six weeks he's been awake and his mane had grown much longer since his suit was hand tailored by Darling Rose who was to be his date to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Bass Rhythm wore a different suit tailored to his new muscular figure, the jacket was black with a Navy blue shirt and a silver tie, he even wore different spectacles though the only difference being that the lenses were tinted dark blue and shone in the light of the foyer making his eyes look blue rather than light green, he was told by Celestia that Luna would not be joining them tonight which disappointed the unicorn but decided to only show his face tonight before going up to spend time with the princess.

Lowering his spectacles to get a good look at the mares entering the foyer to be greeted by Celestia, he recognised several of the Lunar guard who were not in active service yet until tomorrow after the event spotting the Lunar Four shocked to see Grass Blade attending as Cross winds date while Heavy Hammer seemed to have the yellow Earth mare Selly as his date, Lightning flicker walked with a red Mare who looked like she belonged on the cat walk as a model which caused Bass Rhythm to raise an eyebrow, gesturing them over to him they gladly went to meet their captain.

"It's good to see you guys, though I never expected Cross Wind to get Grass Blades attention" The foreign mare lowered her gaze as a light blush came to get face.  
"I was the one who asked Cross Wind here. Hammer asked Selly whose a friend of Cross and Flicker and much to Hammer's dismay Flicker asked his sister Slender Hammer" Warsong and Bass both raised eyebrows when they looked at Hammer then at his sister Bass Rhythm frowned.  
"I can't see the family resemblance…" Warsong simply smirked "I can, in any case enjoy the evening" The Lunar four and their dates bowed before walked back to the stairs to be greeted by Celestia herself.

"Warsong?" Came a gentle voice with a Prance accent spotting Darling Rose make her way over to Warsong, she wore a dress of beautiful design that seemed to reflect the fashion of Warsongs time, leaving the fore shoulder bare while it wrapped around her entire body, a delicate chain of gold woven in her hair, the colours reflected Warsongs suit with black and red "It's good to see you Darling Rose, Bass I'll see you later" Rose greeted Bass quickly before she and Warsong left the Stallion alone, sighing softly he looked towards the door, his ear perking up at the sound of singing as fireworks started to explode above

"Oh dear…I know those voices, I should go before I'm dragged into the song" He trotted briskly nodding towards Celestia as he passed, rounding the corner towards the Midnight wing he found his long sword awaiting him against the wall remembering Luna's words _'She wishes to be at your side' _attaching the blade to his waist he made his way towards the Princess of the night's quarters, knocking on the door he was greeted by a voice in distress "If that is Bass Rhythm we do not wish to speak with thee yet, please go enjoy the Gala until we call upon thee" Bass frowned deeply looking down at his waist towards the blade that reflected Luna's desires and mood, the fact that it wanted to be at his side told him of Luna's desire to be with him but the fact she's pushing him away right now confused the unicorn.

"Alright well…I'll be back later…Though they're breaking into song outside, I'd rather not get caught up in it, but I'll go" he stepped away from the room looking down at his sword at his wait in confusion before raising an eyebrow looking at the large double doors that led to Luna, he simply shrugged before singing a little song to himself under his breath _"I know you want me, you know I want cha"_

***

Bass Rhythm had stepped back down from the midnight wing several of the guests stared nervously at the sword at his waist before they recognised him as the pony who lost gracefully to Prince Blueblood and became the Captain of the Lunar Guard many whispers followed after him, the stallions ears perked and flicked hearing the whispers that followed in his wake.

He clenched his teeth before arriving at the VIP area approaching the bouncer who stood in his way "No weapons allowed in the VIP area" Bass Rhythm rolled his eyes "She's just going to follow me, I can't explain it." The bouncer frowned in reply before Bass sighed and lifted the left side collar of his jacket to show a small chrome badge of Luna's Coat of arms showing proof of him being a Captain of the guard.

The bouncer moved out of the way quickly recognising the badge. "I apologise for the holdup sir." Bass shook his head before walking past "Think nothing of it." Looking over his shoulder he noticed a wonderbolt approaching with a pie in his mouth recognising Soarin' and a second wonderbolt which he recognised as Spitfire he turned his attention away just as Soarin' began speaking to Spitfire not noticing a rainbow maned Pegasus diving for the falling pie.

He yawned at the less than lively party around him as he took a seat at the table reserved for the Royal guard hierarchy however several of the Wonderbolts were mixed among the VIP tables "Darn I could use a cig right now…" he grumbled to himself before a couple of nobles joined him at the table their seats being reserved for them  
"Good Evening Captain Rhythm" spoke the stallion of the couple he wore a white tuxedo with a blue bow tie, he had purple mane and a cyan blue coat, his wife had a white mane and purple coat, her dress represented the newest fashion of Canterlot "Good Evening Noble Shield and Lady Turquoise Bloom, how is the mining industry?" The mare giggled in a posh manner "Blooming as usual" Bass Rhythm smiled though the emotion never touched his eyes; luckily it was behind his spectacles so the nobles wouldn't notice his smile was false.

"Are you enjoying tonight's festivities" Noble Shield asked curiously Bass Rhythm kept his smile to hide his boredom "Yes of course, this is my first time to the Gala however." Lady Bloom's tail flicked slightly causing her dress to shuffle slightly from the movement "In my honest opinion it's even more boring than it was last time, myself and Shield don't usually come to the Gala unless my husband has business to do here with clients, otherwise we spend our time down at the local pub" This statement from the lady caused a sudden rise in Bass Rhythms eyebrow "That was a…Surprising statement what changed your minds to come here tonight then?" Noble Shield smiled as he adjusted his bow tie "Why the return of the stallion that stood up to Prince Blueblood from his training of course, we were hoping to meet you and tell you we and several nobles were rooting for you all the way. How is the scar?"

Bass Rhythm lifted his sleeve to show them the scar that had healed but left a slight discolouration on his fur in the shape of the original wound the couple leaned forwards intrigued by the scar before Bass lowered the sleeve once more Turquoise Bloom frowned suddenly "What about the wound across your chest? It looked pretty bad when you collapsed." Bass Rhythm shook his head "It didn't leave a scar but I can still feel where it cut, going from a lying to a sitting up position…It's a very painful experience" Bass Rhythm rubbed a hoof gently across his chest before he felt a cool sensation against his brain hearing Luna's voice call to him "I…Have to go, duty calls" he bowed his head respectfully to the noble couple before he left, trotting out of the VIP area, spotting a very familiar cotton candy pink pony singing a song of 'Pony Pokey'.

Making his way to the Midnight wing once more he felt a strange sensation against his waist, looking down at his blade it seemed to be vibrating slightly gaining strength as he approached the room, pushing the door open his blue lensed spectacled glowed slightly in the shadows looking over the dark interior of the room that was illuminated only be several lit candles, stepping inside the door closed behind him, the curtains of Luna's bed were pulled around to hide anything inside the radio turned on and began to play a long song, causing Bass Rhythms eyebrow to raise "Have a drink" came Luna's voice as it echoed around him, he looked at the table that held a silver platter with a bottle of fifty year old wine with a full glass just for him, picking it up in his magic he took a testing taste closing his eyes at the taste of the aged wine 0:45 watch?v=v4_M5PcJQmU

"Like honey…" He whispered before his nose caught a certain scent that spoke to the deepest instincts inside his mind "A mare going through heat…" his eyes moved to the bed instantly as the curtains around the bed pulled apart to show Luna seated at the head of the bed with her eyes placed upon Bass Rhythm with a gaze that didn't hold just her heat fuelled lust but also the love of a stallion, she wore socks over her hooves along with an unusual sight of a pair of underwear on her lower body which caused Bass Rhythms eyebrow to raise "Come hither" spoke the princess of the night Bass couldn't help but smirk as he made his way towards the bed, undoing his silver tie while singing a little song _"I know you want me, you know I want cha"_

Warsong had changed his body to be that of a normal sized stallion so not to gather too much attention, he sighed gently as he watched Bass Rhythm leave after a conversation with a couple of nobles, he had been in conversation with Darling rose having been on some dates with her over the past three months only having revealed his tall form a few weeks ago to which she reacted very acceptingly loving the idea of him being 'Tall, dark and handsome'

Warsong's ear perked up noticing music similar to Bass Rhythms beginning to play "What in the name of?" he wondered looking towards the stage seeing a pink pony behind a turn table before dashing around in the crowd Darling Rose frowned "What is it Warsong?" The ancient warrior looked towards his date with a look of concern "My gut tells me something bad is about to happen."

The mare continued to frown, before looking towards the door where a blonde earth pony began trotting in with a large cake turning her attention to the stage diving pink mare "I believe you are correct" Warsong took a step forwards, his horn beginning to glow to stop the cake that was suddenly sent flying when the Pink mare hit the cart it was sitting on before spotting it's trajectory to fall upon Prince Blueblood. His magic dissipated as a smirk came to his face allowing the cake to fall towards him but the white stallion suddenly pushed a young white unicorn mare in front of him to take the full force of the cake "Oh dear…" muttered Darling Rose as she gasped, Warsong had a look of embarrassment knowing he could have stopped it but didn't.

The Purple maned mare turned on Blue blood a look of pure rage on her features as her white coat seemed to become red in the face walking towards Blueblood who backed away in fear of the cake covered mare "You sir are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!" Warsong couldn't help but smile at the scene "I like her attitude…" he whispered to Darling rose who giggled softly

"Eww! Stay back! I just had myself groomed!" cried Prince Blueblood, the young mare simply replied "Afraid to get dirty!?" before shaking herself, sending the contents of the cake all over Blueblood sending him roiling backwards before crashing into the pedestal of a statue causing it to begin falling over "Ok parties over" Warsong mumbled before his horn glowed once more with red energy but a sudden rush of wind and a rainbow coloured blur broke his concentration a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane catching the statue before it fell on anypony but she suddenly began losing her balance causing the statue to hit a column sending it crashing into others causing them to crash to the ground, the statue itself breaking in half off of the Pegasi's back.

By now Princess Celestia and her student entered into the door way, Warsong looked towards Celestia with a sigh "I'm surprised Discord hasn't awoken from all this chaos…" he whispered to himself before the ground began to rumble the doors to the gardens outside breaking open suddenly as scared animals stampeded into the room followed by a butter coloured Pegasus Mare "You're going to LOVE ME!" echoes of the Royal Canterlot voice could be heard by her statement, Warsong looked towards her "She must be a descendant to Sky Flicker…Master of the voice…" he thought to himself just as the crowed began to panic hearing a sharp whistle over the chaos seeing six mares including the butter coloured Pegasus fleeing with them Warsong looked towards Darling rose before changing back to his full height "Let's go!" he galloped past Celestia nodding towards her "I'll be back just now" he called to her before he charged to a clear area in the foyer out of the sea of panicking ponies "Well this has been interesting, shame my nephew missed it."


	19. Chapter 18: Rise of Discord

Chapter 18: Rise of Discord

"I want to start our field trip here, in the world famous Canterlot sculpture garden" Spoke a cheerful Cherilee as she walked with the young fillies and colts of Ponyville, she looked towards a statue of three ponies "That one over there represents friendship." Three little fillies bumped into each other when one of them stopped to look at the sculpture "Alright my little ponies! This one represents victory" Spoke Cherilee as they approached a statue of a pony wielding a flag "How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark!" spoke Scootaloo as she stood with her friends gazing at the statue Applebloom rolled her eyes "Cool. If you were actually victoryful at something" Sweetie bell decided to speak up at that moment "That's not a word!" Scootaloo frowned at the unicorn "What are you a dictionary?"

Cherilee looked back calling to them "Girls!" The three young fillies jumped a little before galloping to catch up "Now this is a really interesting statue, what do you notice about it?" she gestured a hoof towards a statue of a strange creature who seemed to be made up of several animals the Cutie Mark Crusaders put forwards their observations "It's got an eagle claw! And a Lion paw! And a snake tail!" Cherilee looked back towards the statue "This creature is called a draconequus, he is the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things, what do you suppose that represents?" she asked as three of her students spoke up "Confusion! Evil! Chaos!" all three began to break into an argument none of the ponies noticing the sudden beating in the statues chest, Cherilee walked towards the group of fighting ponies

"In a way you are all right, this statue represents discord which means, a lack of harmony between ponies, in fact you three demonstrated discord so well that your each going to write me an essay explaining it" The three fillies lowered their heads in embarrassment before the group moved on not noticing the several cracks forming on the statue, a dark laugh slowly emanating from it

Warsong walked the halls of Canterlot, the last week has been mostly cleaning up and repair work from the Grand Galloping Gala incident, the Royal guard assisting in the work, not exactly what the Lunar Guard wanted for their first assignment but they didn't complain. The Lunar guard and their captain were asleep right now to prepare for the night shift Warsong figured though that using Ponies for the Lunar guard would have to be a temporary option. Nopony can become nocturnal so naturally, the only other option was to find the Nega-ponies but nopony has seen them for one thousand years, not since the war ended and they went into hiding.

A sudden pain struck Warsong's mind like a headache but the feeling was much worse as he placed a hoof against his forehead gritting his teeth in pain "This can't be right…This only happens when a divine being steps onto a mortal plain, it's only happened once…When I got my powers from the goddess…The only other whose capable of doing this…Discord" His eyes visibly darkened before he closed them when he opened them he had a grave look on his face "Perfect…"

He made his way to his quarters and laid on his bed "I've been waiting to use this spell, the only one that can tell me where and when my brother will return is the god of chaos himself." Grunting and gripping his forehead at the sudden pulse of pain he unsteadily closed his eyes as red magic began to glow from his horn and he visibly calmed as sleep embraced him

Snow blew in the wind around Warsong as a mountainous region welcomed him to his dreams standing within the halls of an ancient looking castle of ice and stone he began trotting down the hall, his bands becoming his armour once more covering him from head to hoof, his eyes being the only thing that could be seen, his sabre at his waist once more, entering the throne room, the wall on the far end was missing showing a grey sky and mountains surrounding the region with only mist far below.

Sitting on the throne was Discord himself with his legs crossed and a smirk on his face "Oh it's so good to see you again Warsy how is my favourite killer doing?" Warsong remained silent as he approached the throne before speaking up, his voice having a metallic echo while inside the armour "God of Chaos…I need your help." Discord leaned forwards, with an innocent smile but his eyes showed a deep evil "What can I Discord do for you Apocalypse Pony?" Warsong held up a hoof towards the creature "Careful Discord I'm not a Pony of the Apocalypse, not yet" Discord stood from the throne stepping towards the Pony "Yes of course as was the contract you made with the Goddess. 'In exchange for power, upon death thee will become a Pony of the Apocalypse, to gallop when the end of days comes.' You're to become War no? What of your brother? I hear he is to become Death when he dies but…He's not on this plain of the existence is he? Nor is he in the afterlife."

Warsong began to speak before Discord held up his paw to stop him before taking a seat back on the throne "I know why you've come, you don't know when or where your brother will return, my question to you is, why I should care? I've been released and I'm going to wreak so much beautiful chaos on this world." Warsong took a step forwards toward the draconequus "Because you, the God of chaos will know where and when he will return, the dimension I sent him too is filled with chaos and when chaos is involved, anything can happen he could return in an hour from now or another thousand years later." Discord laughed loudly at Warsongs attempt to convince him "To look through the thousands of dimensions to find the one he is in and then even go so far as to predict his return? It's utter madness."

Warsong shook his head as he slowly walked up the steps towards the throne "If it's madness, then who better to show me the way?" Discord's smile disappeared slowly as he seemed to be in thought "If you must really know where he will return…It will be where you fought him last." Warsong's eyes widened behind the armour "The ruins of Old Canterlot! When will he arrive?" Discord raised his paw once more "This is a two part deal Warsong, I let you know where Bladesinger will return out of good faith, but you must give something to me for you to know when" Warsongs eyes narrowed behind the armour "What do you require?" Discord looked around slowly as if he were in a shop before looking at Warsong with a dark look "Oh nothing important just…Your soul." Warsong's eyes narrowed further to slits before he drew his sabre, his magic surrounding the blade "Tell me when he will return."

Discord chuckled before he waved his hand a sudden invisible force sent Warsong flying backwards when he landed on his hooves he slowed himself down by digging his blade into the floor and holding on with his hooves "Do you really wish to become a Pony of the Apocalypse so soon? What of your brother? Are you willing to actually kill him? You were hesitant the last time you fought" Warsong gritted his teeth behind the armour "I will kill him this time!" Discord slowly floated up from his throne into the air "Are you so certain?" Discord dissipated into mist, the sound of metal hooves walking towards him forced Warsong to turn around, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother Bladesinger in his full black armour, his broad sword sheathed on his back and a black tattered cloak flowing in the wind behind him with the hood up over his head, his red eyes glowing out of the shadows of the hood.

Warsong stood in a combat stance as the pony approached his eyes fixed on Warsong as he approached, the ancient warrior slowly stepped out of his combat stance, lowering his blade, seeing that Bladesinger hadn't drawn his blade yet and may not be hostile, but it wasn't until Bladesinger was close enough that he drew his blade and slashed at Warsong, forcing the pony to dodge to the side bringing his blade to bare against Bladesinger side but was blocked quickly by the broad sword, the speed of the blade playing its weight as an illusion as it moved with the nimbleness of a short sword, the two warriors danced in a deadly battle, attacking and defending with Warsongs blade gaining heat as the battle waged on, it didn't take long for it to burn white hot.

Bladesinger forced Warsong back with a block that caused a shockwave strong enough to stagger Warsong before the black armoured unicorns horn glowed a bright blue, his sword becoming enflamed as it stabbed it into the ground causing a sudden explosion of fiery rock to explode from the ground, forcing Warsong to jumped backwards for fear of being stabbed by the razor sharp spikes when the pony removed the blade from the ground the fiery rock retracted back in the ground leaving large cracks behind.

The fiery spell remained on the blade and now with each attack that missed Warsong, hit the ground causing explosions of fiery spikes to explode from the ground, this forced Warsong on the defensive, dodging and avoiding the deadly spell "You learned some new tricks!" he called but Bladesinger remained silent as Warsong dodged and weaved, he spotted a hole in Bladesingers defence, his back was always open when he stabbed the sword in the ground to create a shockwave of spikes, Warsongs horn glowed red as he applied wind magic to his body to make him more swift and nimble.

Confronting Bladesinger at his front once more the black armoured pony caused another shockwave that staggered Warsong and as he prepared to stab his sword in the ground, Warsong shot to the side as a blur, lunging out of the way of the attack before shooting forwards with a strike of his own, scoring a slash across Bladesinger's side but the armour both warriors wore was of obvious magical nature and instead only caused a dent across the surface Bladesinger spun around with his sword striking at Warsong sending him skidding backwards before using the momentum built by the sword to lunge and strike at him again sending him skidding backwards even further before Warsong counter attacked and lunged at him. Both blades clashed and held as their owners pushed against each other Warsong gaining the upper hand as he forced Bladesinger back

"If I can't break the shell then I can just break what's inside" Warsong thought to himself before he pushed their blades to the side opening Bladesingers defence as he slashed at Bladesinger a few times to keep him off balance before slashing upwards and sending him flying up. Using wind magic he jumped upwards towards Bladesinger before delivering a devastating attack with his blade sending his brother flying skyward before landing on the ground his brother soon hitting the ground hard a guttural yell of pain being heard from the black armoured pony before he rose to his hooves once more, Warsong saw a considerable dent in the ponies front caused by the fall, both ponies charge at each other, Warsong spinning his blade around to throw Bladesinger off from where he will attack but his brother didn't seem to care making a suicidal charge at him.

Both brought their swords back to stab as they approached, driving their swords at each other, after their swords stabbed they stared into each other's eyes, Bladesingers eyes seething with hatred before he leaned forwards, blood flowing from his chest where Warsongs blade pierced through the weakened armour. Bladesingers sword missed Warsong who moved a mere inch to the side to avoid it using wing magic. Warsong withdrew his sword, flicking it to the side to remove the blood of his brother as the pony collapsed, a dark aura surrounding him as the illusion dissipated to reveal Discord laying there with a wound, but still alive.

"I was lucky…Your power hasn't fully awakened yet so I had a chance…Now tell me when he will arrive!?" Warsong sheathed his blade, his magic lifting the god of chaos to his feet roughly, Discord simply began to laugh, the wound healing quickly "He will be arriving very soon, don't you worry" he placed his eagle claw against Warsongs forehead causing a bright white flash, forcing the ancient warrior awake.

Warsong yelled as he awoke panting heavily as he awoke from the dream encounter with Discord, looking outside he noticed pink clouds pouring brown rain, he his frown deepened as he made his way out, the halls were completely empty of the royal guard, perking his ear at the sound of hooves galloping towards him he turned to see Bass Rhythm in his black captain uniform "Where is Everypony Bass?" His student didn't slow and galloped past him "Every guard is in the streets trying to bring order to the chaos! Even the Lunar guard have been called in! Luna's still asleep per Celestia's request" he called back to him, his voice rising higher to a yell as he got further away from Warsong.

The crimson unicorn galloped after his student, skidding to a halt when he spotted Princess Celestia "Princess have you sent for the elements of harmony?" he asked, the Princess nodded "My student and the other elements have made their way down into the labyrinth" Warsong looked towards the Canterlot labyrinth, grinding his teeth he figured Discord would come for the elements of harmony and send the ponies who have the elements on a wild goose chase.

"So all we can do is wait and hope?" asked Warsong to which Celestia sombrely replied with a nod "I'm going to see what I can do to help the royal guard" Warsong's horn charge and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Hours passed by and in the throes of Discords defeat Warsong and Bass Rhythm attended the award ceremony for the elements of harmony that broke through Discords efforts to stop them and turned him back into stone, the statue being moved to the lowest reaches of the palace into the treasury.

What Warsong was turning over in his mind was Discords words on the return of his brother not knowing that deep in the Everfree forest where old Canterlot sat in ruins with only a rickety bridge to connect the castle to the forest, red lightning began to erupt within the confines of the castle as the ground seemed to swirl like a whirlpool, a red light shimmering from its surface as a black hoof slowly extended forth "Finally" came a dark voice as the hoof slammed onto the ground to help lift its owner out of the swirling mess.


	20. Chapter 19: Bladesingers return

Chapter 19: Bladesingers return

The recommended song to listen to for a sense of the mood. watch?v=ViR2T-KVwTE

One week had passed since Bladesingers return to Equestria, the dark pony remaining in the confines of the Everfree forest to regain his powers, destroying any creatures that attempted to attack him, making even the most deadly of creatures fear him, Manticores and Timber wolves shirked at his approach even Zecora feeling an unease growing in the forest as Nightmare Night approached and everypony was preparing for the celebration of Nightmare moons rise, the day they do not know as the day the war between the Lunar Republic and Solar Empire began one thousand years ago.

Celebrating it with costumes of ghouls and creatures of the dark with offerings of candy towards Nightmare Moon it was first time that Princess Luna would visit Ponyville since her return as Nightmare Moon.

As night fell over Equestria a dark unicorn figure made his way out of Everfree forest, clad in black plate armour with dark red eyes glowing out of the slits and mist billowing around his hooves. A tattered cloak flowed behind him, the hood pulled up to create shadows around the face as the light of the moon began to shine down on the world, he stared at the distant Ponyville as lights turned on and sounds of celebration reached his ears before his gaze turned to the city of Canterlot in the distance on the mountain side.

Drawing the broadsword that was strapped on his back beneath the cloak, he looked the blade over with narrowing eyes. The blade was pure black, and curved slightly with a single edge. It glowed a low red as the light of the moon touched its surface, the glow formed ghostly faces as it seeped from the surface of the blade confirming its apparent dark and gruesome origin.

Light whispers could be heard from the blade, like a thousand voices whispering at once, the handle was made from a white gold metal that contrasted against the black blade, sheathing the deadly weapon the figure made his way towards the small town, his figure becoming smaller as he walked before he was the size of a normal pony, his horn glowing a dark blue.

As he approached the town, he spotted a small group of mare's making their way towards the gathering, some wearing classic costumes others wearing more…Adult costumes to attract stallions. One such earth pony mare of yellow coat and purple mane, who wore a costume of a succubus with bat like wings, horns and a suggestive outfit with fishnet stockings splintered off from the group "I'll catch up with you guys I just need to adjust my stockings!" she called, making her way to a nearby street bench for ponies to relax, placing her forehooves on the bench she used her teeth to pull up her stockings, her peripheral vision spotting a dark armoured pony making his way down the street, mist slowly following in his wake, spotting the horn on his head she figured the mist was caused by a magic spell.

As the Unicorn stallion approached a hard wind blew past causing the mare to squeak in surprise as the hood of the stallion blew off to reveal a black coated, dark blue maned stallion with red eyes, who looked no older than twenty eight years old, he had a handsome face and a neutral expression but when he looked towards the blushing mare a gentle smile came to his face.

His horn glowed dark blue and she couldn't help but feel a heat between her hind legs as she approached the stallion, a red blush growing on her cheeks as her eyes turned pink in colour. She approached the stallion who slowly lowered his head to kiss her and as their lips met, his dark blue magic seeped into her head and into her mind causing her great pain, moaning against his lips, her knee's wanted to buckle but she forced herself to stand to hold the kiss with the stallion as she also felt a growing pleasure from the stallions touch, copies of her memories flowed into the stallions mind as he gained knowledge of this time periods common technology and current political and general events.

When the mare's body couldn't take it anymore she collapsed unconscious onto the ground, the dark stallion lifted her with his magic and placing her gently on the bench to be discovered by her friends later and continued his walk down the street, no memory of her encounter with him left in her mind.

"How you feeling lad about your first bodyguard assignment?" Asked Warsong as he looked at his young student Bass Rhythm who was dressed in the enchanted armour of the Lunar Guard along with his long sword at his waist "If anything this is a bit more of a breath of fresh air…Being a captain is hard work…I don't think I'm cut out for it sir…" replied Bass Rhythm, Warsong shook his head and checked himself over as his bracers had covered him in armour and his sabre was sheathed at his waist "I'll be coming down there with you. Though I'm going to be going into the Everfree forest…I need to investigate something." Warsong turned and headed out of the room, making his way out of the palace towards a Pegasus drawn carriage.

Bass Rhythm sighed as he made his way towards the Princess' quarters, knocking on the door before entering he arrived in time to watch several bats fly onto the princess to form a cloak "Planning to make an entrance? I'll take a different carriage then, though Lightning Flicker and Cross Wind will be with you and I trust they'll protect you until I arrive…Hopefully they won't fly rough" Bass Rhythm said as Luna turned towards the Captain with a smile "Do not worry about us, we are counting on thy trusted stallions to fly recklessly as we wish to make an impressionable entrance. We also thank thee for being fine with us taking the single carriage while thee takes a different carriage." Spoke the princess while adjusting the cloak of bats before she left her room with her bodyguard

"How is thee faring in thy duties as captain?" asked Luna as she looked down towards her coltfreind who looked down in embarrassment "I'm not faring so well…I don't think you made the right choice in making me captain. I'm better off just being your bodyguard, there is more politics involved and I'm no politician." Explained Bass Rhythm who kept his gaze away from Luna's who simply frowned "We will take thy statement into consideration."

Making their way out of the palace, Princess Luna stepped onto her personal carriage where Lightning flicker and Cross wind stood ready dressed in their Lunar guard armour, they took off when the princess was ready after pulling up her hood. Bass Rhythm watched them leave as a second carriage arrived, drawn by two more Lunar guard Pegasi their captain stepped into the carriage and it took off some distance away from Luna's carriage, following its flight path.

Warsongs carriage flew above the ruins of old Canterlot, before landing gently to allow the warrior to step off, the Lunar guard Pegasi taking off once more back towards Canterlot, Warsong intended to meet with Luna and Bass Rhythm when he was done here in old Canterlot, he made his way towards the room where Nightmare moon was defeated. He kept his head bare for a better view of his surroundings as the wind whistled through the ruins he heard the faint sounds of a fillies laughter, a deep frown coming to his face he followed the sound towards its origin to find two young fillies playing among the ruins, one of them butter coloured with red mane and a red bow dressed as a witch while the other a white unicorn with swirling violet hair dressed as a robot.

Warsong donned his helmet as his grey eyes glowed from the slits and narrowed at the sight of the fillies "They're brave to wander through the Everfree forest and reach this place…" he heard one of them speaking to her friend "It's a mighty shame that Scootaloo isn't joining us here to look for our cutie marks eh Sweetiebelle?" asked the butter coloured one to the unicorn who was clearly named Sweetiebelle "Well she'll just have to make do without a cutie mark when we find our own marks Applebloom" said Sweetie Belle this caused Warsong to sigh before he stepped out from the shadows into the light "Hey what are you both doing here?" he asked causing the two young fillies to scream at the sudden appearance of a large armoured unicorn, to them it looked like a suit of armour came to life Warsong grimaced at the screams before removing his helmet.

"Could you both stop that!?" he almost yelled, barely containing his temper "Geez is this what it would have been like having kids?" he thought to himself as the two young fillies calmed down after he removed his helmet "I will ask again…What are you both doing here?" he asked as his eyes narrowed down at the two tiny ponies "W-w-we were just looking for our cutiemarks s-s-sir…" spoke Sweetiebelle who shivered at the sight of the stallions barely contained temper. Warsongs eye brow raised at the young unicorns statement "I'm not impressed…You both shouldn't be here it's dangerous" Warsong sighed as he turned to leave the area to make his way to where Nightmare moon was defeated "Come along you two I can't leave you here, you may as well come with me and I'll walk you back to Ponyville afterwards."

The two fillies followed without complaint though Applebloom frowned at the large stallion "Ya'll never told us what you were doing here?" she asked as Warsong looked over his shoulder towards her "I'm here looking for something…Or at least signs" Warsong answered as he entered the room, his nose and Sweetiebelles nose wrinkled at the smell of foul magic "Gross! What is that smell!?" said Sweetiebelle placing a hoof to her nose, Applebloom looked around confused "Ah don't smell anything." She said as she looked at her friend before looking up at Warsong who rubbed his nose with a hoof "You won't smell it because of the magical residue, only Unicorns can smell it…I remember this smell…It was from the spell I cast long ago" Warsong frowned as he bared the smell and stepped into the room.

"The spell was recast in this room…Meaning Bladesinger has returned…" he looked towards the fillies with a fearful look in his eye, the young fillies frowned at him "Who is Bladesinger?" asked Sweetiebelle curiously as Warsong began to briskly make his way out of the room "He's my brother…He intends to destroy Equestria…I have to stop him, get on my back girls" he said as he kneeled down to the little fillies could climb on "Now hang on tight alright?" He asked looking back at them as his helmet formed onto his head again, the two fillies stared in awe "That is so cool" said Applebloom before Warsong took off at a gallop.

Bladesinger walked the streets of Ponyville looking at the ponies enjoying the festivities, his red eyes narrowed at the peace around him, some mares glanced at him and whispered among themselves at the new stallion, spotting a purple mare dressed as Starswirl the bearded with a purple dragon dressed as a…Purple dragon Bladesinger couldn't help but nod in approval of the mares costume of Starswirl the bearded "She even got the bells right" he whispered to himself before moving on towards a crowd who gathered towards a stage where a grey mare dressed as a clown with a circus afro.

"Thank you everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare night festival!" spoke Mayor mare Bladesingers frowned at the name of the holiday remembering this date as the day the war began and Nightmare moon rose to power.  
"Now all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets to follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of Nightmare moon!" said the Mayor mare trying to be spooky Bladesinger shook his head and turned to leave.  
"When did days of destruction and mayhem turn to days of celebration? Maybe these ponies need a reminder of the chaos that was war." Whispered Bladesinger as he left the group and made his way towards the outskirts of town.

Lightning Flicker and Crosswind flew towards Ponyville at full speed as clouds brewed and swirled around them, Crosswind looked towards Flicker with concern who jerked his head back at the Princess.  
"She's putting on a show for the fillies and colts; she knows how to make an entrance, just try to look scary" Crosswind called over the whistle of the wind as they approached, thunder and lightning exploding around them as they approached the town. As they hovered above, Luna jumped out of the carriage, flaring her wings to slow her fall and as she landed she flicked the hood off her head as she smiled at the entrance she made.  
Flicker looked towards Crosswind and jerked his head "We're done here lets go meet up with the Captain" whispered Crosswind as they turned and flew off towards a different part of town to park the carriage.

Bass Rhythm stepped off the carriage, dismissing the Pegasus drivers who took off back towards Canterlot, it didn't take long for him to spot the flying figures of Crosswind and Lightning Flicker make their descent with princess Luna's carriage in tow, parking it neatly behind one of Ponyvilles buildings. Bass made his way over towards them but was met half way by the two Pegasus stallions "Everything look good before you left?" asked Bass Rhythm as the two Lunar guard stood to attention and saluted with their wings, Crosswind remaining as mute as ever while Lightning flicker spoke "Yes sir, we parked the carriage and request permission to visit the local boozer sir" Bass Rhythm raised an eyebrow

"Not while out on duty, but you can go enjoy the festivities." Said Bass while the two Pegasus saluted once more and left the captain alone as he looked towards the Everfree forest to find any sign of his great uncle.

Out among the outskirts of the town Warsong burst out of the Everfree forest at a full gallop with two screaming fillies on his back, having been chased by timber wolves and much worse to the edge of the forest, the fillies held on for dear life. Being a long-time soldier, Warsong wasn't fatigued by the run and skidded to a halt as they left the forest, overlooking the town of Ponyville, Warsong squinted to see a bright flash of dark blue light on the distant hill on the other side of Ponyville, like a spell was being charged.  
"You better get home girls…Things are going to be getting hectic around here." He said lowering himself to let the fillies off before watching them gallop away, his horn began to glow and he teleported in a flash of light to the source of the magical.

Warsong appeared near the Bladesinger who seemed to be charging a spell to destroy Ponyville in a fel swoop "Stop right there brother" Warsong called as he drew his blade, Bladesinger's horn stopped glowing as the dark stallion looked over his shoulder towards his brother "I'm surprised to find you in this time, I thought you would be old and grey by now, laying on your death bed." Spoke Bladesinger as he pulled back his hood to look at his older brother "I petrified myself…To be awakened when you returned. I figured the dimension I sent you to wouldn't age you normally" replied Warsong as his brother turned slowly towards him "That dimension you sent me too…Was worse than Tartarus itself!" Bladesinger yelled before drawing his broad sword and charging his brother, their swords clashing heavily over and over.

Bass Rhythm looked up towards the nearby hill at the tell-tale sound of shockwaves caused by enchanted blades that sounded like a rougher thunder than the thunder and lightning currently being caused by Princess Luna, seeing the distant shockwaves a realisation hit him that Bladesinger must have returned and is fighting Warsong right now, an idea coming to mind had him galloping for his old home where his Bass cannon remained stored in the basement.

Bucking the door down he noticed how dusty his old house was "I've gotta make a note to clean up here…" He said as he galloped at full speed down the stairs into his basement, using his magic to push old furniture and other boxes aside he found what he was looking for, a large black box with four small speakers along one side and a button on top, when the button was pushed the four small speakers would separate to show one large speaker as the cannon charged the problem that needed to be fixed with his bass cannon was the conversion of sound to energy matrix otherwise the bass cannon just made a lot of noise instead of a beam of concentrated energy. Using his magic he lifted the bass cannon with some difficulty

"I seriously need to work on my telekinesis strength some more…Warsong could rip out tree's with his magic…I can barely lift a boulder." He grimaced and took it upstairs as sweat began to form on his brow and a headache began to set in, lowering it at the front of his house he sighed and opened the back panel of the cannon to fix its matrix.

Lightning flicker and Crosswind quickly noticed the shockwaves while everypony else was busy with the visit from Princess Luna "We better find the captain" said Flicker as the two Pegasi took to the sky's, finding Bass Rhythm quickly from high above, landing nearby they galloped over to their captain "I saw you guys I saw, I'm preparing my old bass cannon to help fight, I need you guys to help carry it so come on!" Bass Rhythm said as he closed the back of the cannon having fixed the matrix wiring by multi-tasking with his magic like Warsong taught him months ago. Galloping inside and grabbing some rope he tied the Bass cannon firmly to the strap loops on the Pegasi's armour which was used for attaching a carriage "Alright lift her up!" Warsong watched as the two Pegasi's rose into the air flapping their wings as they carried the heavy weapon before they drifted towards the fight.

Bass Rhythm galloped below them keeping up without too much trouble as they approached Bladesinger seemed to be getting the upper hoof with Warsong on the ground holding his sword in his hooves and holding his brothers sword back with his own as both swords were grinding against each other, sparks flying from Warsongs blade as it was white hot, loud whispering coming from Bladesingers sword as the owner was holding his blade with his hooves, pushing it against his brother's blade "Warsong!" called Bass Rhythm as the Pegasi landed with the Bass cannon. Bladesinger was distracted for a millisecond by the other ponies arrival giving Warsong the chance he needed to get his back hooves beneath his brother and buck him off of him sending the dark warrior sprawling back as Warsong got to his hooves, firing beam of magic at his brother from his horn.

Bladesinger recovered and spun his blade like a buzz saw creating a shield against the beams, giving Bass Rhythm the chance he needed to aim the Bass cannon "Hey Grandfather!" yelled Bass Rhythm as he got Bladesingers attention who frowned deeply at the stallion "Let me introduce you to some Wubstep!" Bass Rhythm then slammed his hoof down on the button as the four speakers unfolded to reveal a larger speaker, red lightning coursing from the speakers as the cannon charged and fired, a large red beam firing from the cannon, loud techno playing from the cannon itself as sound was transferred into energy. Bass cannon firing 1:45 watch?v=-u0t8ZIlwuQ

Bladesinger had milliseconds to turn his blade shield against the cannons beam, blocking it but was sent flying backwards from the impact, when he landed he skidded along the ground, his cloak becoming further tatters from the skidding, getting onto his hooves he glared back at the group of ponies with a deep dark vehemence before his horn glowed and he teleported away in a flash of light.

The Bass cannon stopped firing but music still played as it was functioning again after so long, Warsong covered his ears as he stared at the weapon with fearful eyes "I have never seen something so devastating that isn't a spell…That contraption is more powerful than the cannons from the war…They didn't dismantle the cannons…They only upgraded them." Warsong said as he slowly limped towards Bass Rhythm and the others having taken injury during the fight "You ok uncle? You seem a bit disturbed…This is just my old Bass cannon I only use it in light shows firing up at the sky" said Bass frowning at his uncle who ran a hoof over the black box that had fired a red beam not even a minute ago "Where is Bladesinger headed?" Asked Bass as he placed a hoof on his uncle's shoulder trying to break him out of his daydream.

Shaking his head Warsong looked towards where the stallion teleported from "We've defeated him for now…My guess is he'll try to run and gather followers…We need to follow him and luckily I have a way of tracking him. Those beams I fired that hit his sword have placed a sort of undetectable beacon that only I can track, I can sense where he is or at least his general direction. I used it to track down a Lunar Republic spy once, she was really good looking though." Warsong said as Bass frowned at him "So now what? We chase after him?" asked Bass to which Warsong nodded "Tomorrow though, I need to recuperate a bit, just you and me will go after him, it'll give me a chance to train you more." Warsong replied as they slowly made their way downhill, Lightning Flicker and Crosswind hovering above with the Bass Cannon in tow, spending the rest of the night enjoying the festivities, finding out that Luna had worked out a problem along with Twilight Sparkle.

"What did I miss?" asked Bass Rhythm as he approached his filly friend who was enjoying herself with one of the games "Not much Bass, I was able to work it out with Twilight Sparkle" she replied to which Bass looked surprised at her not using 'We' or 'Our' or the old dialect anymore.

"Where were you?" asked the Princess of the night, Bass Rhythm sighed and looked towards the ground "It's a long story, me and Warsong will tell you later." And with that the ponies of Ponyville enjoyed the rest of Nightmare night together.


	21. Chapter 20: Road trip

Chapter 20: Road trip

_One thousand years ago_

Warsong stood on the precipice of a trench network, wearing his full armour including the helmet, fire swirling around his hooves and along the back of his neck forming a mane, his grey eyes shining through the eye slits as they were pointed at the hill that was framed by a distant volcano where the Lunar Republic soldiers were dug in, beams of magic, crossbow and cannon fire being exchanged by both sides.

Bolts of magic streaked past Warsong, the ones that got too close were deflected harmlessly away, above them the Pegasi fought with their bladed wings, flying around in a deadly aerial battle, the sounds of whistles being blown echoed across the Solar Empire lines.  
"Prepare to charge!" called the officers as the Earth and Unicorn ponies prepared themselves mentally to charge across the scorched stretch of land that was no-ponies land.

Warsongs eyes narrowed as they looked up towards the volcano, sensing a familiar presence as the earth rumbled "Charge!" yelled the officers as a loud battle cry sounded across the Solar Empire lines and the ponies jumped out of their trenches to charge the Lunar Republic lines as the Lunar Republic soldiers charged out of their own trenches, both sides letting loose battle cries for glorious blood and victory. The rumbling earth began to grow in magnitude as the volcano suddenly began to smoke, Warsongs eyes remained on the volcano as behind the helmet he was grimacing, his horn began to glow as the earth began to shake like an earthquake.

Suddenly the volcano erupted, a spray of lava exploding out but suddenly froze in mid-air like time had stopped before it began to spiral madly around before it began to form a creature of grand size made from pure lava, a guttural roar exploding from its maw sending a searing heat wave down upon the Lunar Republic and Solar Empire soldiers who fought in a bloody battle below, the creature was almost half the size of the volcano itself. A tiny figure could be seen standing on a patch of cooled lava rock on its head; if one looked close enough they'd be able to make out a black armoured pony with mist roiling around his hooves and on the back of his neck forming a mane.

The earth continued to shake as the ground began to crack around the Solar Empire lines as several hundred feet back the earth began to break apart, a rocky hand exploding forth from the ground sending a large cloud of dust over the fighting ponies when the dust cleared a creature of pure rock stood to match the lava monster as it emerged from the volcano and slithered down the side, a small white flash could be seen on the rock monsters head as Warsong himself stood on this creature, the flames of his mane roared angrily as the rock at his hooves curled and covered his hooves to help him keep his balance as the rock monster roared, it's roar sounding like an avalanche as it charged, lunging over the combatting ponies to tackle into the lava monster, the riders on the monsters braced themselves when the creatures impacted, Warsong drew his sword as the creatures grappled.

He could make out the rider on the lava monster as his brother who drew his own blade, the rock around their hooves breaking apart as they began galloping down the arms of their creatures, Bladesingers hooves always touched cooled lava rock, leaving a path from the creatures head down his shoulder and across its arm, when the brothers met they fought with their swords with quick strikes at each other before their monsters moved, having to fight each other in the constant changing terrain, having to jumped back or teleport to safety as their creatures fought wildly but slowly for their large size, most of the time though Warsong and Bladesinger shot at each other with beams of magic.

It was only a matter of time before Bladesinger teleported over to the rock monster as the brothers fought across the surface of the creature, using earth magic to keep themselves from falling to gravity, the two unicorn warriors sometimes fighting upside down as the earth creature was having a hard time fighting the creature of pure lava, both warriors were already exhausted from the large amount of magic that was put into forming these two golems but continued to fight despite that with a hatred and vehemence that they had for each other.

Both combatants were forced to teleport themselves into the air as the lava monster had vomited forth lava onto the earth monster, both unicorns slashing at each other into the air as the Pegasi dog fight had moved to fight around the creatures of immense size, Pegasus soldiers dodged and weaved among the creatures in their own aerial battle with immense speed and endurance. Warsong and Bladesinger were separated after the Solar Empire general slashed down at his brother, roaring a wordless yell at the top of his lungs in anger which his enemy had blocked the strike.

Bladesinger was in free fall as a Solar Empire Pegasus tried to cut him with his bladed wing but instead had his wing sliced off by the dark armoured pony causing him to spiral away crying in pain, the severed wing was caught in his dark blue magic before he flung the blade up at his brother who parried it and sent it falling away by simply slashing his sword to the side before his horn began to burst with electricity. A jagged fork of lightning shot forth hitting Bladesinger squarely in the chest, sending him falling uncontrollably towards the rock monster who recovered from the lava golems attack and was returning the favour.

Bladesinger recovered and teleported in time to avoid his impact with the rock monster, teleporting back to his lava creature, skidding to a halt on the top of its head from the momentum of the fall, Warsong teleported as well to retake his place on the top of his own monsters head before both combatants leapt at each other with their blades raised to strike to continue their deadly battle.

_One thousand years later_

The sun played over Equestria once more, the Captain of the Lunar guard rising up from his slumber, he usually slept through the day recently and only awoke at night but today was the day of the hunt for Bladesinger, attaching his sword to his waist and packing saddlebags and slinging them onto his shoulders he made his way out of the captain quarters and up towards Luna's quarters, The Solar guard who flanked the doors saluted him before he gently knocked on the door and stepped in.

The night before he explained the situation to Luna who ordered him to say goodbye to her before they left walking up towards the bed, he intended to carry out that order, gently pulling the curtains that surrounded the bed open, a pair of hooves shot out and wrapped around him before dragging him into the shady interior causing him to squeak in surprise.

Inside Princess Luna had dragged Bass Rhythm onto the bed with her lying back with him at her side in her embrace, gently stroking his cheek "Oh how I will miss you while you go on your quest. After you went to bed last night I went down to the blacksmith to have a memento created from the left over moon metal. I enchanted it so that I would know where you are at all times, just channel your magic into it to send a distress call and I'll be there in no time." She gently kissed him as a necklace floated in blue magic over to him, breaking the kiss so that it could slip on, the pendent was a simple chrome crescent moon with an ancient looking symbol engraved on the surface "The symbol means moon, but the actual word for it, is Luna"

Bass Rhythm remained silent this entire time, not wanting to disturb the princess as she spoke, a smile dawning on his face when he looked down at the necklace, running a hoof over it he hugged her and sat up "Thank you princess…But…I think I'm going to resign from being the Lunar guard captain, I'm going to be gone for a while and I'm not cut out for it…I'm sorry." His smile disappeared as Luna watched him "It is fine Bass Rhythm…I've already gotten a replacement…She has more experience in this kind of work, she was Shining Armours top lieutenant for five years before I requested her transfer and she's a noble." As Luna spoke a knock came to the door and it slowly opened to admit a tan brown unicorn mare with blue eyes and long blonde hair and tail, she had glasses over her eyes and a cutie mark of five interlocked rings with four of them forming a box with one ring in the centre, it represented nobility, charisma and leadership.

"Lady Ingrid Boreal Winter reporting for duty as ordered your highness" spoke the mare as she bowed deeply towards the curtained bed, unknowing of Bass Rhythms presence, the light from the hall bounced off the interior of the room and caused her glasses to reflect, hiding her eyes she spoke with a soft Trottingham accent but without the broken words and slang. Princess Luna pulled the curtains away to reveal them and to allow her to get up from the bed, the sight of Bass Rhythm didn't cause a reaction from Ingrid as she simply looked towards Luna "Did I disturb something your highness?" she asked curiously to which the princess simply shook her head "No you didn't, in fact we were speaking of you and why you are here…This is Bass Rhythm my former captain who has just resigned from his duties, opening a spot for you to take his place"

Ingrid looked back towards the stallion, giving him a second look "You are the stallion who was defeated by Prince Blueblood…Your efforts are respected among the Solar guard, your highness I graciously accept the duties of the Lunar Guard captain." Ingrid bowed once more towards the princess who nodded towards her "Excellent the paperwork will be sent to your new office while your new quarters is cleaned and prepared for you to move in" spoke Luna as Ingrid bowed and left, the door closing behind her.

"Did you notice her eyes Luna?" Bass Rhythm asked as he looked towards the princess of the moon who nodded, having noticed the sharp look in her eyes that was hard to see past the reflection "She has the eyes of a soldier, I think she's seen a lot of action for a noble and isn't afraid to get her hooves dirty. I read in her dossier that she was stationed at the Gryphon border for some time before becoming a royal guard, I have seen reports of minor skirmish's but…I can tell you now there is no such thing as 'minor' with gryphons." Bass Rhythm looked towards the door where the departing mare was standing not long ago "She's a better leader than I'll ever be…I should be going, good bye Luna" Said Bass Rhythm as he kissed the princess' cheek before he shifted his saddlebags to be comfortable once more, trotting out with the necklace swaying slightly around his neck.

Making his way out towards Warsongs room he heard sounds of something being smashed inside, knocking on the door and walking inside, his eyes widened at the sight before him of his teacher stomping on a radio while wearing silk socks over his hooves that covered his legs entirely "What the ffff-buck?" Bass Rhythm almost yelled as his teacher looked towards him "How can you call this world peaceful!? You trap ponies in these little boxes to talk and play music for you sicko's!" Warsong yelled at his student angrily, Bass Rhythm's eye twitched as he stared at his teacher "Uhh…Warsong…That radio doesn't have ponies trapped in it... it has magical properties that it broadcasts sound like a signal from a single location." He explained as Warsong slowly stopped stomping on the radio.

"Sounds like the horn system we used during the war…Except these are much smaller and they tell time…" said the Ancient warrior as he picked up the destroyed device before he shrugged and tossed it into the bin "Why are you wearing those socks? Is Darling Rose in here?" Bass asked looking around, his teacher looked at him confused and shook his head "No I'm wearing these socks to keep my hooves warm…What are you-Oh wait I remember now…That fetish thing." Warsong sighed in a look of annoyance "No wander I couldn't find socks in a clothing store and only in that Adult store."

Bass Rhythm shook his head "Are you ready to go?" he asked as the larger stallion began removing the socks "No I haven't packed I've been trying to 'free the ponies' from the radio this entire time give me a half hour" he said as he went to work on packing some saddle bags while Bass Rhythm slowly made his way out of the room "I'll wait out front." He said as he made his way to visit a nearby store to get a pack of cigarettes, he couldn't stand the cravings anymore and the patches were not working, he hid it well but he was losing his mind over the cravings for his fix of nicotine.

By the time Warsong joined him outside the front of the palace with saddlebags and sword at waist, Bass Rhythm was well into his third cigarette, the older stallion frowned "I thought you were quitting…Didn't have the will to quit cold apple fritter eh?" Warsong asked as his student had placed his spectacles over his eyes to ward against the sun's rays "Yeah well I'll make do with the coughing fits from long galloping; besides Unicorns aren't natural runners like Earth ponies and your stamina most likely comes from your powers given by the goddess."

Bass Rhythm finished the cigarette and stomped it out before they began walking towards the entrance of the city "He's gotten a bit of a head start on us, but we'll take a train down to Ponyville and start from there" said Warsong as he closed his eyes and pointed off to the south "He's gone in that direction…I brought a map he must be heading for Appleloosa, and there is where we will go"

Warsong and Bass Rhythm made their way to the train station based outside of Canterlot "Tell me this Warsong, why can't we just take a train straight to Appleloosa?" asked Bass as he looked at his teacher who shook his head "We don't know if he'll suddenly change direction, we could be halfway to Appleloosa on the train and he suddenly changes direction west towards Las Pegasus, we can't change direction until we reach Appleloosa and we'll probably lose more ground." Warsong replied as they stepped onto the platform taking their saddlebags with them onto the train, both stallions remaining silent as the train left for Ponyville.

Warsong writing in a book meant for Bass Rhythm, the book was like a diary and reference guide for combat magic to help teach Bass Rhythm when Warsong was unavailable, while Bass Rhythm was reading a book he brought with him on learning how to use a turn-table having forgotten how to use one when he re-learnt the electric guitar for the Lunar Guard graduation.

When it finally arrived they stepped off and made their way onto the dirt road leading south, however this road led straight into the Everfree forest "We'll cut through the forest and make a straight line for Appleloosa" Said Warsong as he was looking the map over, held in his magic in front of him, putting it away as the shadows of the Everfree forest engulfed them, Bass Rhythm took this time to light another cigarette between his lips as they continued to walk in the relative silence of the forest with only the sounds of birds and other wildlife ambience around them.

Bass Rhythm finally decided to break the silence "Who did Bladesinger knock up before he got sent to the other dimension?" he asked Warsong who sighed "Remember that spy I told you about? The one I tracked? I tracked her to the Solar Empire controlled city Manehatten to a pretty high class hotel, she was going to meet a contact there apparently. Turned out the contact was my brother, didn't know that until after I sent up the Solar Empire soldiers that very night. I imagine they spent the day together pretty well because when I sent up the soldiers to apprehend her, the place smelled of sex and they were slaughtered by Bladesinger, he then fought his way to the ground floor and he distracted me and the others long enough for her to escape."

Bass Rhythm nodded slowly as they approached a calm stream, the older unicorn stepped up to the edge and nudged a rock into the depths with his hoof "It's too deep to cross give me a moment" he said as his horn glowed and the stream seemed to freeze a bridge across, the water downstream suddenly breaking as a serpent rose from the depths, shaking from the cold "H-hey! That's cold!" he whined loudly as he shivered Warsong and Bass Rhythm began to cross not giving the serpent much mind "We're just crossing then I'll change it back, quit your complaining" said Warsong as they got to the other side, the red unicorn turned and melted the bridge, raising the temperature of the stream as steam began to rise from its surface, the serpent hissing from the heat as the two unicorns continued on their trek "Pansy…" muttered Warsong.

After an entire day of walking through the forest, the duo decided to stop for the night to rest, Warsong beginning to set up camp "Go get some fire wood from the forest, keep Luna Saltator handy" said Warsong as his student stepped out into the forest "Sure thing boss" commented Bass Rhythm as he made sure his blade was at his side and easy to draw if a creature of the forest decided to attack.

Picking up several twigs into his magic he continued deeper into the forest coming into a clearing in the forest a pair of red eyes followed him in the shadows, when he stepped into the clearing his eyes looked into his peripheral vision before he spun around drawing his long sword from its sheath "Show yourself!" he called out, taking a defensive stance with his blade wreathed in his green magic as the dark figure stepped out of the shadows, it wore a hood over its head but it was clearly a pony, a black pony with silver bracers around his hooves and a tattered cloak, pushing the hood back it revealed Bladesingers face "Hello…My great grandson" spoke the dark stallion as he smirked down towards the pony whose eyes widened at the appearance of their query but on his own Bass Rhythm wouldn't stand a chance.

"It's a shame you joined my foolish brother, judging from your stance though it seems your also his student, I should feel honoured that my descendent is being trained in the combat arts, but I am also shocked to see that…Ilyena had my child, but that is the past. Join me Bass Rhythm and together we will rule Equestria, become my student and I will give you power beyond imagination" spoke Bladesinger as the wind began to pick up and blow his cloak in the wind, showing his broadsword strapped to his back.

"Don't waste your breath Bladesinger I'll never join you." Said Bass Rhythm as he readied himself to fight his most difficult battle, Bladesinger showed honest disappointment as he lowered his gaze "Pity…I would rather not kill you but you give me no choice" he said as he drew his broadsword slowly, the whispers from the sword almost deafening as it anticipated the battle to come. Bass Rhythm took a step back as Bladesinger shot forwards at a blurring speed bringing his sword against Bass Rhythm's sending the stallion flying backwards into the air, as the blue stallion landed he skidded against the ground, trying to keep his balance and as he came to a stop a blue light emitted from the tip of his sword as he began slashing the air, sending slashes of pure blue energy at his opponent, aiming to keep him at a distance.

Bladesinger didn't even bother using his sword as a shield and simply dodged the projectiles using wind magic to move as a blur towards his great grandson, the slashes of energy continued into the forest, cutting down trees in its path before they dissipated. Bladesinger appeared next to Bass Rhythm with a maniacal grin on his face as he brought his long sword to slash at Bass once more who barely blocked it in time to be sent flying by the force of the blow, skidding to a halt some distance away, Bladesinger wasted no time in appearing before Bass and bringing his sword down in a heavy strike against his descendent who held his sword in defence, unable to fight back as the ground cracked around him from the constant strikes.

Suddenly a red blur tackled into Bladesinger's side sending him flying into the tree line, Warsong stood facing the direction he sent Bladesinger flying with his hoof strike, drawing his sword at his waist "You ok kid?" asked Warsong as he looked down at Bass who was exhausted just from defending himself "How can I even be any help in this battle of demigods?" asked Bass Rhythm as he panted, his hooves leaning against his sword which was planted in the ground as he tried to stop himself from collapsing.

Warsong simply smirked at his student "I wouldn't call us demigods…" he trailed off as the tree line lit up with fire as a giant king cobra snake made purely from fire slithered into the clearing, hissing at the two ponies, as it slithered closer, followed by Bladesinger with its fiery tail extending out of his horn "Bass I'm going to use that Blitz strike of yours, I want you to duck and cover when I do, it's going to get hectic" said Warsong as lightning began to streak over his body, gathering at his horn before a loud shriek erupted as small rocks around them began to rise in the air from the magnetic force of the power coming from Warsongs electrically charged horn.

"Don't blink" said Warsong before he shot forwards, another loud shriek erupting like a hawks cry from the electrical surge as forks shot off and formed a tunnel around the unicorn like a shield as he began to speed up, wind magic hastening his limbs, the ground beneath him breaking away to form a trench in his wake as he charged the fiery snake, when his horn touched the snake he continued running, the fire swirling and dissipating away at the charging unicorns touch, Bladesingers eyes widened in surprise as his brother broke through his attack and pierced his horn into his chest, an explosion erupting from the impact.

When the dust from the explosion cleared Warsong stood alone in a small crater, looking down at a figure "I knew something was wrong…" Said Warsong as he stared down at the body, the body was that of a green stallion but many limbs were missing from the Blitz strike attack, having been incinerated in the explosion "I can't even identify who this was…Poor fellow caught in a puppet spell" added Warsong as Bass came to the edge of the crater, placing a hoof over his mouth "I know…Knew who that was…He was a local from Ponyville.." said Bass Rhythm as he felt like he wanted to throw up from looking at the scorched body with the smell of burning flesh in the air filling his nostrils Warsong looked at Bass and quickly made his way up out of the crater.

"Look away boy, you're not ready for these sights, the puppet spell is a forbidden spell which takes an unfortunate soul and steals away their free will, turning them into the user of the spell with all their powers and abilities…But at only twenty per cent of their power, you fought a very weak Bladesinger." Said Warsong as Bass' eyes widened in shock and fear as he was herded away from the crater "I'll send a message to Celestia to get this body buried, best nopony see this kind of thing." Warsong added.

Bass Rhythm was in a clear state of shock his eyes wide with his pupils as mere dots in his green eyes, tears welling up as he had witnessed something that had not happened in over a thousand years, a Pony being killed by magic, his experienced teacher who had seen this kind of thing a thousand times before and had killed many with the same magic helped his student back to the camp hoping to help him forget what he saw.

Far from where the battle took place in a rocky terrain area, Bladesinger meditated as he was in control of the puppet he took, when the puppet was defeated he opened his eyes slowly, looking in the direction of the Everfree forest "He's got some new tricks up his sleeve…" he commented before he rose to his hooves and continued walking he showed very little care or even notice of the dark deeds he had committed.

Warsong and Bass sat at the fire that Warsong quickly gathered wood for on their way back to the camp; Bass Rhythm looked slightly green in the face from seeing the effects of the spell he created.

Warsong noticed his great nephews discomfort "Listen kiddo, I would be lying if I said that you won't kill someday, what you're learning and even the spell you created is designed to take lives. Better you see death now in one of its worst forms with me here rather than face it alone" Warsong explained, as he finished Bass Rhythm turned around and rushed towards a bush as he vomited all he ate today, Warsong remained silent and waited patiently for his great nephews return, he had seen this kind of thing with all ponies who had witnessed the sickening sight of death for the first time, even Warsong and Bladesinger had been there once a millennia ago.

When Bass Rhythm returned and sat at the fire he wiped his mouth where some spittle had drooled out "I don't want to use Blitz strike ever again…" said Bass Rhythm as he lowered his gaze into the fire, removing his spectacles as tears began to fall from his eyes, wiping them away he looked to Warsong who nodded "I understand, but to continue you training you will still learn how to use two elements at one time, that Blitz strike was the combined wind and lightning magic, you've seen its effects and that isn't the only spell from using two elements at once. You seem to have a knack for Lightning and Earth magic, I believe that if Blitz strike is ever going to be useful to you-"Warsong began to explain but was cut off by Bass.

"I'm not ever going to use Blitz strike." He interjected as Warsong cleared his throat noisily "If it is ever going to be useful to you…Your third element will have to be wind and judging from your fighting style you will benefit from the speed that wind gives its user, your fourth and fifth can be in any order you want between fire and water." Said Warsong as he finished his explanation, Bass Rhythm remained silent and lay on the ground, turning away from Warsong as he went to sleep.

The ancient warrior sighed "He'll…Come back to his senses…Soon." He thought to himself as he stayed up several hours into the night, writing in the book he was going to give to Bass Rhythm one day when it was completed, also sending a letter to Princess Celestia using a fire spell similar to dragon fire to send it to the Princess directly telling her of what happened and that Luna should start sending letters to Bass to give him a moral boost also making a mental note to teach Bass the letter transference fire spell tomorrow.

The fire reflected into his eyes as he stared at it for some time, his thoughts returning to today's events and compared it to events that happened in the past, his eyes narrowing slightly as screams of the dying haunted him, his hoof lightly resting on the sheathed blade lying next to him he looked the sword over in the dim light given by the camp fire. His jaw clenched tight as he looked back towards the fire as he could see Bladesingers face among the flames "I'm coming for you brother…I swear you will not allow another pony to die because of your own selfishness…" Was all he whispered before he returned to writing in his book.


End file.
